SongFics
by danceisthewindowtoyoursoul
Summary: Some ideas I had for one shot-ish type things based on a few songs I know/have heard. Mainly Bade and Cabbie but I'll throw some Tandre in there from time to time. All credit goes to those who originally wrote the songs and performed them. They have the rights not me. Right now this is a side story so I'm not sure how often I'll update it.
1. Everybody's Got Somebody But Me

So I've decided to give this whole songfic thing a try. I'm not sure how often I'll update or if I'll ever update it again after today but we'll see. Some of them might be a little OOC and AUish.

* * *

Everybody's Got Somebody But Me - Hunter Hayes

(Cabbie)

* * *

**I wish the couple on the corner would just get a room**

**Seems like everyone around me's on their honeymoon**

**I'd love to take a pin to a heart-shaped balloon**

**Everybody's got somebody but me**

Beck has Jade pressed up against the lockers, making out, oblivious to anything else in the world...except each other.

He misses that. He misses _her_. Why did he have to end things?

"Hey Robbie." Tori smiles, walking up hand in hand with Andre "How's it goin?"

"Fine." He lies and slams his locker shut

"You sure?" Andre asks "You seem a little pissed."

"They make me sick." He grunts "_Couples_ make me sick."

"Come on now." Andre sighs, dropping Tori's hand in an effort to make his friend feel better "It's not so bad. You just need some time."

"It's time I need. It's _her_." He tells him "Come on, I'm hungry. Let's go to lunch."

* * *

**Well I don't know how I landed on this movie set**

**It's like a casting call for 'Romeo and Juliet'**

**I never would have noticed if we'd never met**

**But everybody's got somebody but me**

"Do you guys wanna hit up Nozu after school?" Andre asks as they sit at lunch

"Sure." Tori smiles

"Yeah I guess." Robbie shrugs

"Can't." Beck sighs "Sorry."

"Aw come on dude!" Andre groans "What is it this time?"

"I happen to have an audition." Beck tells them

"Ooh. What for?" Tori asks

"Romeo and Juliet." He smiles

"Aw babe," Jade kisses his cheek "You'll do great."

"Kill me." Robbie mutters to himself

"What was that, Robbie?"

"What?" He says "Nothing..."

* * *

**And I miss you**

**Without you I just don't fit in**

**I know we're through**

**But I'm wishing we could try it again**

"You sure you don't want to come?" Beck asks as they all walk to their cars

"Positive." Robbie nods

He wasn't about to fifth wheel _again_ this weekend.

"Suit yourself." Beck shrugs jogging to catch up to Jade

As he goes to get in his own car, Robbie hears Jade's laughter and turns to see her on Beck's back as he runs around, ducking in and out of the parked cars.

"Come on man!" Andre honks at them "We're gonna be late!"

* * *

**I hear loves songs playing on the radio**

**People slow dancing everywhere I go**

**Well I'm a good slow dancer but you'd never know**

**Cause everybody's got somebody but me**

Why they always end up having dance parties at their sleepovers, he has no idea. Then again, strange things happen at 1:30 in the morning.

One Direction's 'You &amp; I' plays from the portable speaker sitting on the table in Tori's basement, as Beck &amp; Jade and Tori &amp; Andre sway back and forth to the music.

He's had enough, so he grabs his backpack and keys and heads upstairs.

"Hey!" Tori stops him "Where are you going?"

"Home." He shrugs "I'm not feeling that great all of a sudden."

"Oh..." She frowns "Well feel better."

"Thanks." He sighs and walks out.

He wishes he could hold a girl the way his two best friends can hold their girlfriends. Not just _a_ girl, _his_ girl.

* * *

**Sitting here lonely at a table for two**

**Watching lovers being lovers in the corner booth**

**Seems like even cupid don't know what to do**

**Everybody's got somebody but me**

He sits at a table in the back of Maestro's, playing with his napkin. When he looks up, he sees a maybe twenty-something couple snuggling up to each other in a corner booth, waiting for their food to arrive. The empty feeling in the pit of his stomach grows larger.

_This was a bad idea._

_She's not coming._

He feels like an _idiot_.

* * *

**Yeah, I don't know if I'll ever find another you...**

"Robbie?" Cat whispers

He looks up from his phone, and when he sees it's her, jumps to his feet.

"Cat!" He exclaims "You look amazing!"

And she does, wearing a bright red cocktail dress the same color as her hair, a simple pearl necklace hanging around her neck.

"Thank you." She smiles as he pulls out her chair, and then pushes it back in once she's seated

They talk, they catch up, they laugh. It's not until dessert when she finally asks the dreaded question.

"Robbie...why did you call?" She asks "Why did you invite me here?"

"I've been miserable," he takes her hand in his "since we broke up. And I guess I just...will you give me a second chance?"

"I..." She begins

"I know." He interrupts "I know._ I _broke up with _you_. But Cat, I miss you. And_ I still love you_."

"I love you too." She tells him "But not like _that_."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I found someone else." She sighs "His name is Daniel. He's good to me."

"I can be good to you too!" He insists "I promise it won't be like before!"

"I'm sorry Robbie." She frowns and stands up, grabbing her purse

"Don't do this..." He begs

"I'm sorry..." She says again, and gives him a peck on the cheek "Goodbye Robbie. Maybe we'll see each other around school."

**But everybody's got somebody but me.**


	2. It Happens

It Happens - Sugarland

(Tori)

* * *

**Missed my alarm clock ringing**

**Woke up, telephone screaming**

**Boss man singing his same old song**

She's rudely awoken by a phone call from her father.

"Tori!" He exclaims "Are you still at home?"

"Yeah?" She yawns "Why?"

"Tori! It's _9:30_!" He tells her "Your school just called looking for you!"

Her head snaps up to look at the clock at her bedside table. Sure enough, it reads 9:28.

"Shit!" She yells "Sorry Dad! I must've slept through my alarm!"

She jumps out of bed and starts rummaging through her closet for something to wear.

"I was just making sure you're okay." He tells her "But get yourself to school!"

"Alright alright. I will." She promises "See you tonight!"

* * *

**Rolled in late about an hour**

**No cup of coffee, no shower**

**Walk of shame with two different shoes on**

She bursts through the doorway of Hollywood Arts just as the second passing period of the day is starting, she spots her friends, standing by her locker as usual, and walks over to them.

"Hey." She greets them

"Hey." Andre laughs "What happened to you?"

"I slept through my alarm." She shrugs and opens the locker

"No I mean what _happened_ to you?" He clarifies

"What do you mean?"

"Well for starters, your hair is a _mess_, you look like you just rolled out of _bed._.." Jade smirks "And one of your boots is _brown_ while the other is black?"

"What?" She looks down as the bell rings "Aw come on!"

"Hey don't worry about it." Andre chuckles and puts an arm around her "It happens to everybody."

* * *

**Now it's poor me, why me, oh me, boring**

**Boring the same old worn out blah blah story**

**There's no good explanation for it at all**

"Oh my god!" She groans and falls face first onto the couch "Why me?"

"It happens to everybody, Tori." Trina rolls her eyes and continues painting her nails "Just cover it up with makeup!"

"It shows through the makeup!" She sighs "Damn pimple."

"Oh Tori." Trina groans "Stop being such a drama queen."

"Well look who's talking!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Girls..." Their father warns from the kitchen "Don't make me separate you two."

* * *

**That yellow light turned red too quickly**

**Knew that truck the moment it hit me**

**Out stepped my ex and his new girl**

She slammed on her breaks as the light suddenly changed to red. The car behind her either wasn't paying attention or couldn't stop in time, because she looks into the mirror just in time to watch the black pick up truck behind her rear-end her.

"Come _on_." She groans and rests her head against the steering wheel.

She's only had her license a few weeks and she's already in an accident.

She unbuckles and steps out of car to go talk to the other driver.

"Tori?"

"Ryder?"

_Could this get any worse?_

"Whatever." He pulls out his cell phone to dial the police "Let's just get this over with."

"Is it bad?" A girl asks, getting out of the passenger side of the truck

"Nah." He shakes his head "Just a little fender bender."

"You completely smashed the back of my car in!" Tori exclaims

"Don't yell at him!" The girl grabs Ryder's arm

"I'm sorry who are you?" She asks

"Ashley." The girl scoffs "His _girlfriend_. And who are you?"

"Tori." She tells her "His _ex_ girlfriend."

* * *

**Ain't no rhyme or reason**

**No complicated meaning**

**Ain't no need to over think it**

**Let go laughing**

"Come on," Cat laughs "It's not so bad!"

"It's ruined!" Tori practically cries, looking at her new haircut in the mirror

"Not if you style it right!" Her friend tells her "Let me try some stuff, I'll make it work I promise."

"Do whatever it takes." Tori tells her

"I'll fix it." Cat promises "Come on, we'll laugh about this tomorrow."

Life don't go quite like you planned it

* * *

**We try so hard to understand it**

**The irrefutable, indisputable fact is**

**It happens**

"I can't believe this!" Tori frowns as she looks at the project she had devoted a good ten hours of her life to, laying in pieces on the kitchen floor "It's completely ruined."

"Sorry." Trina sighs

"It's okay baby." Their father assures Tori, putting an arm around her "We can fix it. Don't you worry. You, me and Trina will have this all ready to go by morning."

"Trina!?" Trina exclaims

"Yes, _Trina_." He laughs "You break it, you _fix_ it."

"My life sucks!" Tori cries

"Sweetheart, don't beat yourself up. It happens."


	3. Anything Like Me

Anything Like Me - Brad Paisley

(Beck)

* * *

**I remember sayin' I don't care either way**

**Just as long as he or she is healthy I'm OK**

**Then the doctor pointed to the corner of the screen**

**And said, "You see that thing right there, well, you know what that means."**

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver..." The doctor smiles "It's a boy."

"Really?" Beck smiles "Jade! It's a boy!"

"I know." Jade laughs "I heard him."

"It's boy!" He exclaims and leans down to kiss his wife, who's still laying on the examination table "It's a boy! It's a boy! I'm going to have a son!"

**I started wondering who he was gonna be**

**And I thought, "Heaven, help us if he's anything like me."**

* * *

Months pass, and before he knew it, her water had broke and they were on their way to the hospital.

Jade's labor is far from easy, he feels terrible. He's partially responsible after all.

The next morning, she's made little progress, everybody is getting restless. So when his friends leave to go get breakfast and they stay at the hospital, he tries to make light of the situation.

"Who do you think he'll look like?" He asks her

"I don't know." She smiles sleepily "Hopefully he's a perfect blend of both of...of...of..."

The fetal monitor next to her bed starts beeping rapidly, and Jade looks as if she's losing consciousness.

"Jade?" He exclaims "Jade! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

A few of nurses rush in and surround the bed, trying to figure out what's wrong and tending to Jade.

"Someone call Doctor Way!" One of them orders "Mr. Oliver, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"What?" Beck gasps "No I can't leave! That's my wife and child!"

The nurses unhook Jade's bed from the wall and start wheeling her out of the room.

Like he said, that's his wife and baby, his world is right there in that bed, so he follows them, despite being told he can't.

"Beck!" Cat exclaims as she steps off the elevator with their friends "What's happening?"

"I don't know!" He admits and motions for them to follow

They follow Jade down a series of hallways until the bed gets wheeled through a set of doors and one of the nurses turns around.

"Mr. Oliver, we have to take your wife in for an emergency C-Section." She explains "You and your friends need to wait out here."

"What's wrong with them?" He asks worriedly

"We're not sure." She says sympathetically "But someone will come talk to you as soon as we find out."

Then she disappears through the door.

"What happened?" Andre asks as they walk to the nearest waiting area

"I don't know..." Beck admits, "We were just talking about who we thought he'd look more like...and then she started blacking out and nurses started moving her and...and..."

"Hey it's okay, calm down." Robbie tells him "Here sit down."

They all take their seats in plastic waiting room chairs, sitting in silence for a while.

"Who do you think he'll look like?" Tori finally breaks the silence

"Hopefully Jade." He half smiles "I want him to look like Jade. But more importantly, I want them both to be okay. I just want to meet him already."

"What do you think he'll be like?" Cat asks, scooting closer to him

"I don't know." Beck sighs "But what I do know, that if he's anything like his Dad, **He'll probably climb a tree too tall and ride his bike too fast, End up every summer wearing something in a cast, He's gonna throw a ball and break some glass in a window down the street.**

**He's gonna get in trouble oh he's gonna get in fights,I'm gonna lose my temper and some sleep.**

**It's safe to say that, I'm gonna get my pay back, If he's anything like me**."

"That's sweet." Cat smiles

"Yeah..." He chuckles "**I**** can see him right now, knees all skinned up, With a magnifying glass trying to melt a Tonka truck...**"

"**Won't he be a sight with his football helmet on?**" Andre adds

"**That'll be his first love 'til his first love comes along...**" Beck smiles "**He'll get his heart broke by the time he's in his teens, And heaven help him if he's anything like me.**

**He'll probably stay out too late and drive his car too fast, Get a speeding ticket he'll pay for mowing grass, He's gonna get caught skipping class and be grounded for a week...**"

"Like us junior year?" Robbie laughs

"Yeah that's what I'm gettin' at Rob." Beck tells his friend "**He's gonna love me and hate me along the way, Years are gonna fly by I already dread the day...**"

"Dread what day?"

"**He's gonna hug his momma, he's gonna shake my hand, He's gonna act like he can't wait to leave..**." Beck sighs "**But as he drives out, He'll cry his eyes out, If he's anything like me..**."

"**There's worse folks to be like..**." Cat shrugs

"**Oh, he'll be alright...**" Beck assures them "**If he's anything like...**"

"Mr. Oliver?" A nurse appears at the door "Jade is asking for you. She wants you to come meet the baby. He's perfectly healthy."

"**Me**." He finishes and stands up to follow the nurse back


	4. Remind Me

Remind Me- Brad Paisley &amp; Carrie Underwood

(Bade)

* * *

**We didn't care if people stared**

**We'd make out in a crowd somewhere**

**Somebody'd tell us to get a room**

**It's hard to believe that was me and you**

"_Get a room!" Andre scoffs at his two friends, making out, as usual "Seeiously, you're going to swallow each other."_

_But Beck and Jade pay him no mind. They're too enthralled with each other to even notice anything going on around them, even if that was a Fallout Boy concert they were attending with their friends the spring of their senior year._

_"Come on guys!" Cat frowns "This might be one of the last huge things we get to do with each other before we leave for college! Guys? HELLO?"_

_"Sorry what?" Jade asks as she finally breaks away_

_"Exactly." Andre rolls his eyes_

* * *

**Now we keep saying that we're okay**

**But I don't want to settle for good not great**

**I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again**

"I just want things to go back to the way they were." She cries into the phone "I miss you."

"I miss you too." He sighs "But is this even worth it anymore?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know... It's just...the long distance...it's hard." He tells her

"We can get through this..." She whispers "Right?"

"I hope so..."

* * *

**Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck**

**Remind me, remind me**

**So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough**

**Remind me, remind me**

_"Where have you guys been?" Tori asks as Beck and Jade walk into school after the bell rings to start the passing period between lunch and the next period "You missed lunch!"_

_"We went out today." Beck shrugs "Not that big a deal."_

_"You had sex." Cat smirks_

_"No we didn't!"_

_"Then why is Jade's hair messed up?" Andre asks_

_"We had the windows open in the car." Jade tells them as she attempts to smooth out her hair_

_"Whatever." Tori smiles and rolls her eyes "Come on, we don't want to be late."_

_"Round two after school?" Beck whispers in Jade's ear as their friends start walking to class_

_"You bet." She smiles and kisses his cheek before grabbing his hand and following their friends_

* * *

**Remember the airport dropping me off**

**We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop**

**I felt bad cause you missed your flight**

**But that meant we had one more night**

"I don't want to leave." She whispers into his chest

"No come on baby, you have to." He tells her "This is a great opportunity."

"Well then come with me."

"You know I can't do that." He sighs "Not right now."

Jade had been offered the opportunity of a lifetime. Talent agents in New York had seen a video of her online and offered her a lead role in a new broadway musical. But they needed her now, and newly engaged couple, only nineteen years old and living completely on their own, could only afford one plane ticket.

She stands up on her tiptoes and presses a long, passionate kiss to his lips.

"Baby..." He says, holding back the tears "You need to go now, you'll miss the plane."

"I can go tomorrow." She tells him, looking deep into his eyes "Let's just spend one more night together."

* * *

**Do you remember how it used to be**

**We'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep**

**Remind me, baby, remind me**

"_BECK!" His father screams "OPEN THE DOOR! I NEED MY COMPUTER BACK!"_

_"Shit!" He exclaims and jumps out of bed, throwing on a pair of pajama pants "Get in the bathroom!"_

_"Does he not know I'm here?" She whispers, quickly buttoning up one of his plaid shirts_

_"It's almost midnight!" He whispers back to her "They never know you're here past eleven!"_

_"BECK COME ON I KNOW YOURE AWAKE! I CAN HEAR YOU MOVING AROUND!"_

_"Get in the bathroom!" He repeats_

_She does as she's told, running to the small bathroom in the RV. She's about to close the door behind her before he stops it with his hand._

_"Hey." He smiles and gives her a quick peck on the lips "I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_"BECK!"_

_"DAD IM COMING!" He yells back as he shuts the door "I WAS IN THE BATHROOM!"_

* * *

**Oh, so on fire so in love**

**That look in your eyes that I miss so much**

**Remind me, baby, remind me**

"I miss your eyes." He chuckles

"My eyes?" She laughs

"Yeah, your eyes." He sighs

"Why my eyes?"

"Because." He tells her "I could be thinking one thing, but as soon as you'd look at me with those big, beautiful, blue eyes, you could completely change my mind."

"I hope that's a good thing." She smiles

Even though they're on opposite sides of the country, he knows she's smiling

"It's a very good thing."

* * *

**I wanna feel that way**

**Yeah, I wanna hold you close**

He lays awake at night staring at the ceiling.

_Is she safe?_

_Is she having trouble sleeping too?_

_Is she thinking of him?_

He wishes she was there in bed next to him, that he was holding her.

_She was so beautiful when she slept._

She was beautiful all the time.

* * *

**Oh, if you still love me**

**Don't just assume I know**

"Do you even love me anymore?" She cries

"Of course I do!" He exclaims

He put a ring in her finger after all.

"Then why aren't you here with me?!"

"Jade baby, I'm trying!"

"This was supposed to be a temporary arrangement!" She yells "It's been eight months!"

"I'll get there when I can!" He tells her "I promise! Jade, I really do love you!"

* * *

**Do you remember the way it felt?**

**You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves**

_"In here!" He whispers and opens the door to the janitors closet_

_"We're so gonna get caught!" She giggles_

_"No we won't!" He promises her "Besides, I don't think I can wait until this play is over. I want you. Right here. Right now."_

* * *

**All those things that you used to do**

**That made me fall in love with you**

**Remind me, oh, baby, remind me**

_She spins the dial at her locker_

_Left to the two...right past the seventeen and then at the seventeen again...left again to the ten._

_The lock clicks and she opens the door, only to have several long stemmed red roses fall on top of her._

_"Beck." She smiles and bends down to pick them up_

_"Hey." He appears from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist "Happy Valentine's Day."_

* * *

**Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt**

**All those mornings I was late for work**

**Remind me**

_"Did you spend the night at Beck's?" Cat asks as Jade sits down next to her in first period_

_"Is it obvious?" She groans_

_"Well..." Tori sighs "You're wearing his shirt, and you were both late for class."_

_"Most people wouldn't put that together." Jade says "Right?"_

_"Yeah but we're not most people." Tori tells her "We're you're friends."_

* * *

**Baby, remind me**

It's after midnight and pouring rain, she walks back to her apartment complex.

She hasn't heard from him all day, she wonders if he's angry with her for what she said last night. Of course he still loves her...right? She certainly still loves him.

"Jade!" A voice yells from the front door "Jade is that you?"

Great. Now she's going crazy, hearing his voice

"Jade!"

"Beck!" She shrieks and takes off running to him

They meet and lips crash into lips. For each of them, it feels amazing to feel to finally touch the other one again.

"You're soaked." She frowns when they break away

"I tried buzzing up to your apartment but you weren't there!" He tells her "I've been here for hours!"

He picks up the duffel bag and suitcases he has with him and carries them inside as she opens the door.

"How did you get here?" She asks and presses the button to call the elevator

"That doesn't matter." He admits, cupping her face in his hands, kissing her softly "What matters is that I'm here with you. That we're together. I love you. I'll never stop loving you."


	5. Smile

Smile- Uncle Kracker

(Cabbie)

* * *

**You're better than the best**

**I'm lucky just to linger in your light**

**Cooler than the flip-side of my pillow**

**Completely unaware**

"You're amazing, you know." Robbie smiles at his girlfriend "The most amazing girl in the world."

"Oh Robbie..." She blushes "I'm not _that_ special."

"Except you are." He laughs "And the fact that you don't even realize it makes you that much more amazing. Any guy would be lucky to have you. The fact that I have you makes me the _luckiest_."

* * *

**Nothing can compare to where you send me**

**It lets me know that it's okay**

**And the moments when my good times start to fade...**

Whenever he was feeling down or upset, all he needed to do was call her.

Just the sound of her voice could turn his day around completely and put him in a better mood.

He was crazy about her.

How could you not be?

* * *

**You make me smile like the sun,**

**Fall outta bed**

**Sing like a bird,**

**Dizzy in my head**

**Spin like a record,**

**Crazy on a Sunday night**

**You make me dance like a fool,**

**Forget how to breathe**

**Shine like gold,**

**Buzz like a bee**

**Just the thought of you can drive me wild**

**Oh, you make me smile**

"He's head over heels in love." Jade laughs "He'd do anything for you."

"Really?" Cat gasps

"He lives and breaths for you." Tori agrees "Seriously, he could be hundreds of miles away, but if you needed him, he'd be there in ten minutes. He'd find a way, just for you."

"It's true." Jade nods

"You really think so?" Cat blushes

"It's not hard to tell. He doesn't hide it at all. You've found a keeper."

"I have." Cat grins "I really love him. So much."

* * *

**Even when you're gone**

**Somehow you come along**

**Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack**

**And just like that**

**You steal away the rain**

**And just like that**

"So how's Pittsburg?" She asks him

"It's alright." He shrugs

His mom's brother was getting remarried, and he had to fly out to Pennsylvania for the wedding. It was a small wedding too, only fifty guests, and he hadn't been allowed to bring Cat.

"Just alright."

"All this love in the air and I don't get to be with you." He sighs, switching his phone to his other ear

"Well I'm saving up all my love for when you get back." She giggles "I love you so much, Robbie."

"You always know just what to say." He chuckles "Just talking to you two minutes and I already feel better."

"It's even better, because it's the truth." She admits "I love you more than words can express."

"You're right." He smiles "And it's good I feel the same."

* * *

**Don't know how I lived without you**

**'Cause every time that I get around you**

**I see the best of me inside your eyes**

"God how did I ever mange without you?" He whispers to his girlfriend, who's head is resting peacefully on his shoulder as they lay on his couch.

She's asleep, and obviously can't hear him, but something in her dream makes her smile, so he takes it as a good sign.

Even just laying here next to her, his heart is welling with happiness, it's a feeling he never wants to live without.

He's going to treat her like a princess, because she is one. She's his princess.

He wants to spend the rest of his life treating her like a princess.

He hopes he'll give her

**Oh, you make me smile**


	6. When You Look Me In The Eyes

When You Look Me In The Eyes - The Jonas Brothers

(Tandre)

* * *

**If the heart is always searching,**

**Can you ever find a home?**

**I've been looking for that someone,**

**I'll never make it on my own**

Andre had dated plenty of girls before

None of them had been around all that long though, his longest relationship had lasted seven months.

He figured when he found the one, he would settle down, and everything would fall into place

**Dreams can't take the place of loving you,**

**There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.**

And everything started to fall into place the day he met Tori Vega.

She was beautiful, she was stunning, she was funny, she was...perfect.

She quickly became his best friend, but he was afraid to confess his feelings and scare her away forever.

* * *

**When you look me in the eyes,**

**And tell me that you love me.**

**Everything's alright,**

"So tell me that you love me yeah" she sings and dances around the piano he's playing "And tell me that I take your breath away..."

She really did take his breath away...she was the greatest girl he'd ever met. But she was also his best friend.

_What if she doesn't feel the same way?_

_Was it worth sacrificing a great friendship over?_

_But can he live with himself if he never tells her how he feels?_

He's not really sure, so he smiles and continues to play.

* * *

**When you're right here by my side.**

**When you look me in the eyes,**

**I catch a glimpse of heaven.**

**I find my paradise,**

**When you look me in the eyes.**

"Hey Tori?" He says as they sit on her couch watching a movie

"Yeah?"

"Do you love Ryder?" He asks

"I think I might." She smiles and bites her lip "I think I really might."

"Oh..."

"We're you hoping I'd say 'no'?" She sighs

"Nah." He laughs, even though it's a lie "I guess I'm just not used to not being the only guy in your life."

"Andre, you're my best friend." She says seriously, taking his hand and looking him dead in the eye "I'll always love you. But you know..."

"Like a brother?" He finishes for her

"Yeah." She smirks "Like a brother."

It wasn't the answer he was hoping for, but at least she had said she loves him, even if it's not in the way he had wanted her to.

But at least he gets to spend time with her, spending time with her is the best part of his day.

* * *

**How long will I be waiting**

**To be with you again?**

**Gonna tell you that I love you,**

**In the best way that I can.**

**I can't take a day without you here,**

**You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.**

"What's with the long face, dude?" Beck asks, sliding into the seat next to Andre at lunch

"He misses Tori." Robbie teases, sitting across from him

She had gone to New York with her parents to look at Juilliard, and they had decided to make a family vacation out of it. They had been gone two days already and wouldn't be back until later next week.

"Do not!" Andre snaps

"Andre come on." Beck laughs "We all _know_ you have a crush on her."

"Go for it!" Robbie encourages him

"Nah...I can't." Andre sighs

"Why not?"

"She hasn't even been broken up with Ryder for a month." He reminds them "It's too soon."

When she had called him, crying hysterically, saying that Ryder had cheated on her with another girl, he had wanted to show up on the asshole's doorstep and punch him out for hurting his best friend.

But he knew she'd rather he be there for her than sitting in jail on assault charges.

"He was the jerk, you swoop in and save the day." Robbie suggests "It's_ perfect._"

* * *

**More and more I start to realize,**

**I can reach my tomorrow,**

**I can hold my head up high,**

**And it's all because you're by my side.**

He sits on her front porch, dressed in jeans, a nice shirt, tie, suit jacket, and dress shoes, holding a bouquet of roses. He's thought through what he'll say so many times, he could recite it in his sleep.

A cab pulls up in front of the house and the Vega family all climbs out. Mrs. Vega pays the driver while Mr. Vega pulls the family's suitcases out of the trunk, Tori and Trina are arguing as usual.

When she sees him, however, she stops arguing and a huge grin spreads across her face, she takes off running across the lawn and engulfs him in a hug.

"Hey." She laughs "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He admits as they break away "You've gotta stop leaving for so long."

"It wasn't really my decision" she shrugs "Hey, what's with the flowers?"

"Uh..." He hesitates "Um, they're...they're for you."

"For me?" She smiles "You must've _really_ missed me!"

"Yeah..." He laughs nervously "Uhm..."

All the words he had previously planned out slowly slip from his head and he can't seem to form the sentences he needs to.

"Andre?" She says, pulling him back into focus

"I love you." He blurts out "Tori Vega, I love you."

"Andre..."

"No listen." He interrupts her "Tori please, just listen. I know you're my best friend, and I know you're still getting over a bad break up, but I really REALLY do love you. And not like a sister...more lik-"

She presses a long, hard kiss to his lips.

"What took you so long?" She laughs

* * *

**When I hold you in my arms,**

**I know that it's forever.**

**I just gotta let you know,**

**I never wanna let you go.**

Eight years later, he stands at the front of a church, dressed in a tuxedo, with sweaty palms and a racing heart.

The organ music starts to play and the doors in the back of the room open to reveal his beautiful bride, standing at her father's side.

Her mother starts to cry as she walks down the isle, which makes her blush.

The whole time he can't stop thinking about how lucky he is, because how many people can actually say they married their legitimate best friend?

When she finally reaches the altar, he extends a hand to her and helps he climb the stairs.

"I love you, Tori." He whispers, looking her dead in the eyes

"I love you too." She smiles

His heart melts, he knows she means it, and it's the greatest feeling in the world.

**I find my paradise,**

**When you look me in the eyes.**

"By the power enthroned in me, by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride..."

He pulls her close and kisses her passionately. When they break away, they just look into each other's eyes.

"I'm so happy." She laughs

"No where near as happy as me." He admits "Thank you, for loving me."


	7. Long Way Home

Long Way Home - 5 Seconds of Summer

(Bade)

* * *

**Take me back to the middle of nowhere**

**Back to the place only you and I share**

**Remember all the memories?**

**The fireflies and make-believe**

"You're so slow!" She laughs and runs through the forrest "You can't even keep up with me!"

"Are you sure it's a good idea to be out here?" He asks "The woods are dangerous at night."

"That's part of the fun." She smirks and continues to run "Come on slow poke!"

"Jade..." He runs after her

"Beck!" She screams "Over here! Look!"

"What!" He rushes to her "What is it? Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine." She rolls her eyes "But look."

He follows his girlfriend's point up to the top of the tree line

"It's a treehouse." He whispers

"Yeah." She smiles "I'm goin' up!"

"Jade no!" He tries to stop her "You don't know how old that thing is! It's not safe!"

"Is Beck Oliver afraid of a little tree house?" She laughs "Wuss."

"I'm not scared." He insists and follows her up the ladder

"It's abandoned." She tells him, looking around inside.

"Yeah looks like it." He agrees "I wonder who it belonged to."

"Maybe an escaped criminal!" She exclaims, just a little too enthusiastically

"Yeah because criminals hide out in tree houses." He laughs

"You're no fun." She pouts

"Sure I am." He kisses her "Come on, it's late, I should get you home before your father kills us both..."

"Can we take the back roads?" She asks hopefully as they climb down the ladder

"Of course." He smirks

* * *

**Kicking back in the old school yard**

**Singing songs on our guitars**

**This is our reality**

**Crazy stupid, you and me**

"_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me, My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_," she sings along to the sound of his guitar "_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_..."

They sit at the top of the jungle gym at the elementary school in Beck's neighborhood. He brought his acoustic guitar, and they've been singing all night. Well, singing, and making out inbetween when they felt like it. Which was a lot.

"Come on," he tells her, standing up and offering her his hand "We should get going."

"It's only 10:45." She checks her phone "My curfew isn't until midnight."

"I know." He smirks "I thought we'd take the back roads."

"Alright." She smiles

* * *

**We know this is the way it's supposed to be...**

"We could take off you know." She says suddenly one night as they're driving "Just you and me. Start a life somewhere else."

"That's crazy." He tells her, even though he doesn't completely disagree

"Is it?" She asks

"We're only seventeen." He sighs "We can't live on our own. We're not ready."

"We could do it. All we need is each other."

He smiles and grabs her hand, intertwining their fingers together and resting them on her leg.

"One day. Maybe."

* * *

**So we're taking the long way home**

**'Cause I don't wanna be wasting my time alone**

"What if we just spent a whole night driving?" He suggests

"Isn't that what we do most nights?" She laughs

"No I mean we don't go anywhere first." He says "Not leaving an hour early and taking the long way, just driving."

"Where would we go?" She asks

"It doesn't matter." He smiles "As long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

* * *

**I wanna get lost and drive forever with you,**

**Talkin' bout nothing, yeah, whatever, baby**

**So we're taking the long way home tonight**

"Seriously!" She laughs "If we had a baby right now! What would you want to name him?"

"Well why does it have to be a boy?" He asks as they drive down the California Interstate for the second hour in a row "What if it was a girl?"

"Fine we have twins. A boy and a girl." Jade sighs "What do you name them?"

"Sophia and August." He smirks

"Why August?" Jade groans

"That's your middle name." Beck says matter-of-factly "Come on I know you think it's horrible but it's not. I think it's beautiful."

Even though he can't see her face that clearly in the dark, he knows she's blushing.

"What would you name them?"

"Charlotte and Beck Jr." She laughs

"Aw why?" He mocks her previous tone

"Because I think it's a beautiful name." She laughs

* * *

**Hitting every red light**

**Kissing at the stop signs, darling**

**Green Day's on the radio**

"DONT WANNA BE AN AMERICAN IDIOT!" She sings at the top of her lungs as her boyfriend drives "ONE NATION CONTROLLED BY THE MEDIA!"

"BABE!" Beck yells over the music "STOP SIGN!"

"Oh." She smirks as he slows the car at the intersection "Another one?"

He only shrugs as she leans over and kisses him, like she does at every stop sign. This time when he breaks away, she kisses him again, and then again, until the car behind them honks.

"Sorry!" Beck waves to the car "Not really though."

* * *

**And everything is alright**

**Now we're turning off the headlights, darling**

**We're just taking it slow**

They're parked somewhere off an old back road, headlights off, sitting in the backseat of his car.

He kisses her neck as she starts to undo the belt on his jeans.

"Are you sure?" He stops her "We don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to." She assures him "We've waited long enough."

"What happened to taking it slow?" He asks

"I'm ready for something faster."

* * *

W**e're taking the long way home**

**We're taking the long way home**

"Where have you been, young lady?!" Her father exclaims as she enters the house forty five minutes after her curfew "It's almost one in the morning!"

"We got stuck in traffic." She lies, and walks upstairs, leaving him alone in the front room


	8. Don't Tell Me

Don't Tell Me- Joel Crouse

(Bade)

* * *

**Your door is locked girl and I deserve it**

**I've knocked, knocked till my hand is hurting sore**

**It's just a quarter to four**

"JADE!" Beck screams at the top of his lungs "JADE! COME ON! OPEN THE DOOR!"

He pounds against the door to her apartment, just as he has been doing repeatedly for the past ten minutes.

If she hadn't come to the door the first time he knocked and told him to go away, he might actually think she wasn't home.

"Hey kid!" A man says, appearing at the next doorway, rubbing the sleep from his eyes "It's almost four in the morning!"

"I'm sorry." He apologizes, "But this is important."

"Yeah well I have to be at work in less than four hours." The man scoffs "Plus I have a wife and a new baby in here. Just take the hint, she obviously doesn't want to talk to you right now."

He turns around and walks back inside his apartment, slamming the door behind him.

"Whatever..." Beck mumbles to himself "JADE! Baby please, open the door!"

* * *

**I'm only late by 8 little hours**

**But I got a hand full of thirsty flowers**

**Now baby can't we talk it out**

He was supposed to pick her up at eight, for a movie at 8:30 and then a late dinner. Possibly other things later if they were lucky.

"Jade!" He yells "Come on!"

"Go away, Beck." She says from the other side of the door

Finally a response that isn't of the electronic type.

"Jade!" He perks up "Come out here please! Come out so we can talk!"

"I'm not going to ask you again." She tells him "Leave!"

"God dammit, Jade!" He screams, throwing the bouquet of practically dead flowers he had bought her to the ground "I'm not leaving until we work this out!"

"You better get comfortable then," she sighs "and stop yelling, my neighbors don't like me enough as it is."

"Just open the door!"

* * *

**You can tell me I'm a no good thoughtless jerk**

**That I'm a selfish, stupid loser**

**And make it hurt, make it hurt**

"I just lost track of time!"

"You no good, thoughtless son of a bitch!" Jade sneers "How do you lose track of time? You're phone is a clock!"

The door is open now, but only a crack, on account of the chain lock still being locked. Jade intended to keep it locked too.

"Jade, I think you're overreacting just a bit here..." He tells her

"Really?" She scoffs "Because I think you're a selfish asshole!"

* * *

**Tell me I'm wrong and I'll say that you're right**

**And the only way I will be spending the night is**

**On this side of the door**

**But don't tell me you don't love me anymore**

"I'll stay here all night if I have to!" He tells her "I'm not giving up on us!"

"Fine." She scoffs and closes the door

"We can work this out, baby!" He yells "I love you!"

She doesn't answer

"Don't tell me you don't love me too!" He insists "I know you do."

* * *

**I ran into the guys on the way here**

**They were all shooting pool**

**And drinking cold beer hun**

**They only offered me one**

_"Beck!" Andre calls to his friend "What's up dude?" _

_"Oh hey." Beck grins, tossing the bouquet of flowers he had just bought for Jade into the passenger seat of his pick up truck "What's up guys?" _

_"We were just heading out to meet the girls for drinks. You should come with us." Andre gestures to him and his friend Robbie, who had been walking with him "The Dodgers are playing tonight, you know."_

_"I'd love to..." Beck sighs "But I'm taking Jade out tonight, it's our anniversary." _

_"What time are you picking her up?" Robbie asks _

_"8:30." _

_"It's barely 7:15!" Andre exclaims "Come on, just have one! What's the harm?"_

_"I don't know..." _

_"Come on, Beck." Robbie smirks "Live a little." _

_"God he's so whipped." Andre laughs _

_"I'm not whipped!" Beck insists "Just loyal is all..." _

_"One drink." Andre repeats _

_Beck hesitates for a moment before responding, _

_"Fine. But just one." _

* * *

**Next thing I knew above` the crowd I heard last call**

**They ran us out**

**I left my keys and my phone on the bar**

**I had to walk this far**

"I left my car keys at the bar!" He explains "I walked all the way here just to apologize yo you and tell you I love you!"

"Did you leave your phone too?" Jade asks "Because I tried calling you for three hours before I gave up."

"Yeah..." He whispers

"What?"

"Yeah okay I left my phone." He tells her "I'm sorry."

"You're unbelievable."

She slams the door in his face yet again

* * *

**Open the door I'm beggin please**

**I'm out here on my knees**

**Baby, baby, I'm sorry**

"I'm on my knees, Jade!" He begs "Please! Let me in! Screaming like this is getting us nowhere!"

"You're right." She agrees "It's not. So go home. Maybe then we can both get some sleep!"

"I can't sleep knowing you're angry at me!"

"Should've tonight about that before you stood me up."

* * *

**And the only way I will be spending the night is**

**On this side of the door**

**But don't tell me you don't love me anymore**

**Don't tell me you don't love me anymore**

"Jade!" He pleads, it's now close to 5:00 in the morning "**Come on baby, open the door**..."


	9. Like I'm Gonna Lose You

Like I'm Gonna Lose You - Meghan Trainor feat. John Legend

(Cabbie)

* * *

**I found myself dreaming**

**In silver and gold**

**Like a scene from a movie**

**That every broken heart knows**

"Is it done yet?" Robbie asks anxiously, pacing back and forth in Cat's small studio apartment

"It's a pregnancy test, Robbie." She tells him "Not a cake."

"You know what I meant." He rolls his eyes, then goes back to pacing

Cat leans against the doorframe, watching her boyfriend as he rushes around frantically.

What if it IS positive? She thinks

They were 22, fresh out of college, unmarried, building their careers. Sure they were adults now, but they weren't ready to have a baby.

"This is so stereotypical." She sighs "Like in a teenage romantic comedy..."

"We don't know that the result is yet." He reminds her "Let's jus-"

The familiar marimba riff starts playing from the phone in her hand, signaling that the four minutes the test needed to collect it's results were up. Nervously, she turns around and enters the bathroom, eyeing the test that's laying face down on the counter.

"Well?" He says from behind her "What does it say?"

"Oh my god..." She gasps "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Shit!"

"What?" He runs to her "What is it? What does it say?"

Tears begin to form in her eyes as she wraps her arms around him.

"It says I'm pregnant." She whispers into his chest "God Robbie, what are we going to do?"

"We're going to have a baby, obviously." He sighs, hugging her close to him

"You want to keep it?" She asks

"Well of course." He shrugs "It's our baby."

* * *

**We were walking on moonlight**

**And you pulled me close**

**Split second and you disappeared**

**And then I was all alone**

_They were, smiling and laughing, walking down the street outside her apartment building. She pushes a stroller, a sleeping baby inside. He holds her hand with one of his, and carries a picnic blanket in his other. _

_He runs ahead of her to open the door. She thanks him and pushes the stroller inside, pressing the button just inside to call the elevator. They enter the car and ride upstairs, entering the apartment. _

_She picks up the sleeping infant and carries him over to the bassinet in the corner, turning around to see Robbie staring at her, nostrils flaring, her cell phone in his hand. _

_"Whoa." She hesitates "What's up with you?" _

_"Who's Mark?" He asks _

_"What?" _

_"They guy who just texted you all this lovey-dovey crap!" He gestures to the phone "You know what? I've had it with you." _

_"Robbie, I have no idea what you're talking about." She answers him honestly _

_"Right." He sneers, throwing the phone at her as he brushes past, grabbing his duffle bag from under the bed "I'm leaving." _

_"Robbie no!" She cries "Please! What about the baby?" _

_"I turned out just fine without a dad." He snaps, shoving clothes into the bag "I'm sure he will too!" _

_"Robbie!" She begs "Don't do this please!" _

_She doesn't understand, ten minutes ago they had been laughing, smiling, talking, holding hands and kissing, what had gone so wrong?_

_"We through, Cat!" He tells her "Bye." _

* * *

**I woke up in tears**

**With you by my side**

**Breath of relief**

**And I realized**

**No, we're not promised tomorrow**

She sits straight up in bed, breathing heavily, tears in her eyes, waking the sleeping form next to her.

"Is everything okay?" Robbie asks, his voice heavy with sleep "Is the baby okay?"

"Oh thank god!" She cries, throwing her arms around his neck "Oh my god, it was a dream. It was just a dream."

Her hand flies to her baby bump, yes it's still there. It was a dream. She's still pregnant, and he's still here.

"Must've been some dream..." He chuckles, hugging her tightly

"You left me and the baby." She tells him "It seemed so real, I was so scared!"

"Cat." He smiles "I'm here for you, okay? And the baby. I always will be. I'm not going anywhere, I love you."

* * *

**So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**

**I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye**

**Wherever we're standing**

**I won't take you for granted**

**'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time**

"I love you." She whispers, leaning her head against his shoulder

They're sitting on the couch at his place, he's reading a baby book, and she's supposed to be looking through a book of names.

"I love you too." He chuckles "Are you telling me every two minutes because you're expecting a different response?"

"No!" She exclaims "No I just want to remind you!"

"Okay." He smiles, moving his arm to wrap it around her shoulders "But just for the record, I love you more."

"No way!" She smiles "That's not possible!"

"That's what you think." He smirks

* * *

**In the blink of an eye**

**Just a whisper of smoke**

**You could lose everything**

**The truth is you never know**

"What about that one?" Tori points to one of the several diamond rings in the case "That ones pretty."

"No, Cat wouldn't want something that flashy." Jade tells her

"Cat?" Tori laughs "We are talking about the same person right?"

"I've known her longer." Jade shrugs "Trust me."

"So when are you planning on asking her?" Tori asks "Before or after the baby is born?"

"I don't even know if I'm doing it at all guys..." Robbie sighs as he wanders around the jewelry store, admiring the many engagement rings "I mean, what if she says no? Maybe she's not ready yet..."

"You're the father of her baby, Robbie..." Jade tells him "She'll say yes. Do it soon."

"Oh guys, I don't know..." He tells them "I just, I love her so much. I don't want to lose her ever."

"Tell _her_ that then."

* * *

**So I'll kiss you longer baby**

**Any chance that I get**

**And I'll make the most of the minutes**

**And love with no regrets**

"Oops." She laughs, as he wipes the light blue paint she had just splattered across his face from the lenses of his glasses "Sorry, baby."

"You'll be the one who's sorry." He smirks approaching her

He cups her face in his hands and kisses her passionately. She drops the paint roller and it crashes to the floor, sending even more paint in many more directions.

"That doesn't taste very good you know." She smiles when they break away, wiping off the paint that had rubbed off his lips, onto hers.

"I told you you'd be sorry." He chuckles, and begins wiping up the paint that's now all over the plastic drop cloth.

She picks up the roller and begins smearing the nursery walls with paint again.

He watches her for a few seconds, he can't believe this is really happening. He had just bought a new apartment with her, for them and the baby. The baby, their baby, that would be here in just under three months...

"God I love you." He blurts out

She snaps her head around to look at him, grinning from ear to ear. He can't believe how beautiful she looks. Even if she's wearing a pair of of baggy sweatpants and one of his old t-shirts. Even if her hair was falling out of the messy bun she had quickly pulled it into this morning when he arrived with the painting supplies. Even if her face was smeared with blue paint. She's _beautiful_.

"I love you too, Robbie."

* * *

**Let's take our time to say what we want**

**Use what we got before it's all gone**

**'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow**

"What do you think about the name Branson?" Cat asks as she sits down

Robbie pushes her chair in, then moves his head around quickly to kiss her, catching her off guard.

"What was that for?" She giggles as he sits down in the chair across from her

"I told you," He smiles, pulling his chair in and spreading a napkin across his lap "Tonight is for us. No baby talk, whatsoever."

She cocks her head to the side slightly, smiling.

"And I just really love you." He adds

Tonight was their night, just theirs. The next few weeks would be hectic, full of everything that had to do with the baby, and then the baby itself. Tonight would probably be their last date night for a while.

He did most of the talking, doing everything in his power to make her laugh. And she did, she couldn't remember she had ever enjoyed being with someone so much. The only thing that would've made the evening more enjoyable would have been if she didn't have to constantly shift in her seat to find a comfortable position, as most almost-nine-month-pregnant women did.

"Are you okay?" He keeps asking her

She smiles and nods, allowing their original conversation to continue.

"We could catch a movie." He suggests as he pays the check "Go for a walk in the park? It's not _that_ late yet..."

She doesn't answer.

"Cat?"

"Robbie."

"What?"

"I know we agreed on no baby talk tonight..." She says in a panicked tone "But I think it's time."

"Time for what?"

"_Time_." She cringes, an arm wrapped around her baby bump

"Oh!" He jumps to his feet, pulling his suit jacket off the back of his chair "_Time_ time!"

He helps her to her feet, they only make it a few feet before he decides they'll make it faster of he just carries her.

"I'm sorry." She whispers into his chest "This kinda puts a damper on the evening, huh?"

"Not at all." He chuckles "I love you."

"I..."She winces "I love you too."

* * *

**So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**

**I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye**

**Wherever we're standing**

"GOD ROBBIE! IT HURTS!" Cat cries "I don't think I can do this..."

"No." He kisses her temple "No baby, you can do this! You can!"

She screams again.

"Come on Cat," The doctor encourages "I can see the head! Keep pushing!"

"I'm so sorry." Robbie apologizes "I did this to you, this is my fault."

"It..takes...two..." She pants "OH MY GOD!"

"Oh baby," he brushes a strand of hair from her face "You're almost there! Keep going!"

More screaming, more crying and yelling, and fifteen minutes later...

"Congratulations!" The doctor smiles "It's a boy!"

"It's a boy!" Robbie grins "Cat it's a boy!"

"We knew that already." She smiles and falls back against the pillows on the bed

"God I love you." He kisses her, stepping back so a nurse can place the baby on her chest "I'm so proud of you, baby."

"I love you too." She grins up at him

* * *

**I won't take you for granted**

**'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time**

**So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**

"So what's his name?" The nurse asks, birth certificate in hand

"Dominic Alexander Valentine." Robbie tells her, not even taking his eyes off the sleeping baby in his girlfriend's arms

"Shapiro." Cat corrects him immediately "Dominic Alexander _Shapiro_."

"Really?" Robbie grins

She nods and smiles down at her son.

"Okay." He turns to the nurse "Dominic Alexander Shapiro it is then."

"I'll be right back." The nurse smiles, walking away to fill out the paperwork

"You're really going to give him my last name?" He asks her

"Yes." She chuckles "You_ are_ his Daddy. He should have your last name."

"Do you want it too?"

"What?" She gasps, checking to make sure she heard him right

"I was going to take you for a walk down by the lake after dinner..." He explains, getting up from where he had been laying in her bed next to her "But Dom here had other plans I guess..."

"Oh Robbie..."

"Cat?" He kneels down next to her bed "I love you so much, and I never want to lose you, ever. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She squeals, the baby in her arms flinches "Oh I'm sorry, buddy. Yes Robbie, yes I'll marry you."

"I love you." He tells her again as he slides the ring on her finger "I love Dominic."

"We love you too."


	10. Just Saying

Just Saying- 5 Seconds of Summer

(Tandre)

* * *

**You got a boyfriend**

**And he's a total loser**

**All your friends tell you that he's got no future **

**But they like me**

**Just saying**

"Tori, he works at Inside-Out Burger!" Cat groans

"Work is work." Tori reminds her friends

"Yes, when you're in school." Jade exclaims "He should be a freshman in college, not working part time at a fast food place and then playing video games for the rest of the day!"

"He's just waiting for his band to hit it big, guys." Tori explains "He knows what he's doing, trust me."

"You really want to spend your senior year of high school head-over-heels for a guy who's going nowhere and is more than likely going to dump you when you leave for college?" Cat asks her "Tori come on."

"I think you guys are being ridiculous." Tori scoffs "I love Ryder and Ryder loves me."

"Are you sure? Does he really love you?"

"Sure he does..." For hesitates "He told me so..."

"God why don't you just date Andre?" Jade laughs "He's...he's normal!"

"He's like my brother!"

"But he likes you."

"...Really?"

* * *

**He barely takes you out **

**If he does he's late**

"Can we order please?" Andre whines "I'm hungry!"

"Maybe we should just go ahead and order." Beck suggests "I'm sure Ryder will show up..."

"No!" He's almost here, I promise!" Tori exclaims

"You said that twenty minutes ago..." Cat mumbles and rests her head on Robbie's shoulder

"He's right there!" Tori points as her boyfriend walks in the front door "Babe! Over here!"

"Sorry." Ryder apologizes as he approaches the group "I you would not believe the traffic I ran into!"

"Did you take Sunset?" Andre asks him

"Yeah! It was ridiculous." Ryder nods

"I took Sunset too, got her in under ten minutes" Andre leans over and whispers to Tori, who shoots him a death glare

* * *

**And when the check comes he always makes you pay**

**I'd never do that **

**Just saying**

"Okay...so that's $41 for Jade and I, $44 for Cat and Robbie, $43 for Tori and Ryder and $26 for Andre." Beck explains as he divides up the check "I've got change if anybody needs it."

The boys all pull out their wallets, handing over the cash to pay for their dinners while Ryder searches for his in the pockets of his jeans.

"Shit!" He exclaims "I left my wallet in my car...Tori, baby, can you pay?"

_Shocker_. Andre thinks to himself.

"Sure..." She sighs, reaching down to grab her purse.

"Can you cover it?" Andre asks her "I can spot you if you need."

"No..." Tori frowns "I think I have enough."

* * *

**You should leave him**

**'Cause it really makes me sick**

**Just saying, just saying**

**You don't need him**

**I'll help you get over it**

**Just saying, just saying**

"Thanks for coming over." Tori sighs as she opens the door "Cat and Jade already had plans to go out tonight."

"Not a problem." Andre assures her as he steps through the door, into the Vega's living room "Ryder stand you up again?"

"He's never stood me up!" She exclaims "Well...okay once. But he had to work tonight!"

"Hey okay, sorry." Andre holds up his hands in surrender "So..."

"So...what?" She asks him

"So do you really think this guy is what's best for you?" He sighs

"Why does everybody keep saying that?" Tori groans, slamming a cabinet door closed in the kitchen

"He's a loser Tor." Andre tells her "He's totally all wrong for you. Just sayin'"

"Then tell me, oh wise and powerful love guru...who is good for me?"

_Me_. He thinks, but he doesn't dare say it out loud

"I...I don't know!" He hesitates "But I can guarantee you, it's not him."

* * *

**When you change your mind I'll be waiting**

**'Cause I'm better than him**

**Just saying**

"They're not going to last much longer..." Robbie assures Andre "Cat says they've been fighting a lot..."

"Perfect." Andre chuckles

"Then you can go in and pick up the pieces." Beck adds

"Exactly." Andre sighs "I'm gonna hate the guy for hurting her, but he's giving me the perfect opportunity."

* * *

**Got a big house**

**He says he lives alone**

**But when I drove by I could see his mom was home**

**I got my own place **

**Just saying**

"What exactly are we doing?" Beck asks from the driver's seat of his pick up truck

"Shhh!" Andre warns

"Dude there's no one around, who is gonna hear me?"

Andre says nothing, but continues to watch the townhouse across the street like it's a bomb that could explode at any minute.

"Andre, come on. I have to pick Jade up in twenty minutes!"

"Get down!" Andre orders as a station wagon enters the court and pulls into the driveway of the house they've been watching, right next to Ryder's truck.

A middle aged woman climbs out, grabs a bag of groceries out of the back of the car, and enters the house.

"Aha!" Andre exclaims once the woman is out of ear shot "I knew he didn't have his own place! He still lives with his mom!"

"Okay can we leave now?" Beck asks, his friend nods

"Oh this is gold!" Andre cheers "One more thing I have he doesn't!"

"The only reason you live alone is because your grandmother finally went crazy, had to be put in a home, and just happened to have her mortgage paid off." Beck reminds him

"Details."

* * *

**He says he loves you**

**But it's all an act**

**He's seeing someone else right behind your back**

**You know I'd never do that (he would never do that)**

**Just saying**

"Bye!" Tori kisses Ryder as she climbs into her car, just as all her friends are doing the same "I love you!"

"I love you too!" He smiles

Andre watches him from his own car and he watches her drive away behind Cat and Robbie, waving as he does so. Beck honks at him as he zooms past out of the lot and onto the main road.

Ryder climbs into his own truck, starts the engine and drives off, Andre follows him.

They twist and turn through the streets of downtown Los Angeles before getting on Highway 110 to Pasadena.

"Where the hell are you going Ryder?" Andre says out loud as he drives

After about 20 minutes, Ryder exits at Fair Oaks Avenue and after driving on for a few blocks more, parks in a small lot off of Hope Street. He hops out and starts walking down the road to the park about a block away

Andre furrows his eyebrows as he follows slowly in his car, but can't help but shake his head when he sees the girl sitting on the park bench, presumably waiting for Ryder.

When she sees him, she jumps to her feet and runs to him. He smiles and picks her up, kissing her as he spins her around.

"Busted." Andre laughs as he turns his car around to go back home.

* * *

**You don't need him**

**I'll help you get over it**

**Just saying, just saying**

**When you change your mind I'll be waiting**

**'Cause I'm better than him**

**Just saying**

His phone buzzes on the table next to him.

He looks over and sees Tori's picture on the screen, so he mutes the TV show he had been watching and answers.

"Hello?"

"Andre." She says flatly

"That's me." He laughs

"I ended it." She chokes "I broke up with Ryder."

"Really?" Andre gasps, he moves the phone away from him and pumps his fist in the air "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Please, no you're not." She sighs "Do you think you can come over here for a little bit? I don't want to be alone right now and my parents went to visit Trina."

"Of course." He smiles "I'll be right there."


	11. Heartbreak Girl

Heartbreak Girl- 5 Seconds of Summer

(Robbie)

* * *

**You call me up,**

**It's like a broken record**

**Saying that your heart hurts**

**That you never get over him getting over you.**

Robbie is awaken from what was apparently a not-so-deep sleep when his cell phone starts vibrating on his bedside table.

He groans and rolls over to check the caller ID. The pear-shaped screen flashes a bright picture of his best friend's, Cat Valentine's, face.

"Hello?" He answers "Cat? It's like two in the morning."

"Daniel broke up with me." She says sadly on the other end

He sits up and switches the light on, he knows it will be a long conversation

"What happened?" He asks

He always knew Daniel was no good, especially for an amazing girl like Cat.

"I don't even know." She sniffles "God, Robbie. I don't know what I'm going to without him. I _loved_ him!"

* * *

**And you end up crying**

**And I end up lying,**

**'Cause I'm just a sucker for anything that you do.**

"Something about 'just not feeling the while relationship thing anymore'! What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She cries "We were together for almost a year!"

"What an asshole!" Robbie retorts "You don't deserve him, Cat. You're too good for him."

"I don't care!" She exclaims "I want him back!"

"Cat, there's plenty of other guys out there!" He reminds her "You'll find someone who treats you right."

And he really wishes that someone could be _him_.

* * *

**And when the phone call finally ends,**

**You say, "Thanks for being a friend,"**

**And we're going in circles again and again**

"Thanks for letting me go on my bitch rant." She practically whispers, her voice too tired to continue talking "I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Of course." He smiles "Sleep tight."

"Goodnight." She chuckles and ends the call

"I love you." He groans and throws the phone down on his bed.

* * *

**I dedicate this song to you,**

**The one who never sees the truth,**

**That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl.**

"They've been on-again off-again for the entire duration of their relationship!" Robbie exclaims, throwing his bag down on the floor of Beck's RV "When is she finally gonna just end things with the asshole?"

"When something better comes along?" Andre shrugs, tossing him a video game controller, which he catches

"Sounds to be like somebody's a little jealous." Beck smirks "Dude, just make your move already."

"If she wanted me to make a move, she would've let on by now."

"No she wouldn't have. She's still head over heals for Danny." Andre rolls his eyes "Come on dude, just grow a pair."

"It's not that easy!" Robbie sighs "I...I...oh I don't know."

* * *

**Hold you tight straight through the day light,**

**I'm right here. When you gonna realize**

**That I'm your cure, heartbreak girl?**

"Why is it so hard to find a decent guy?" Cat rolls her eyes and takes another bite of her strawberry ice cream

"I don't know." Robbie sighs, opening the door for her

They sit down at a table outside the ice cream place and continue eating.

"I'm not asking too much am I?" She asks him "Are my expectations too high?"

"Not at all." He shakes his head "You deserve the best."

_How long until she realizes what she's asking for is sitting right in front of her?_

"Maybe I should call him..." She sighs "Or would that be totally stupid?"

"How bad do you want him back?"

"So much I'd do anything." She frowns

"Then..." He hesitates "Then call him."

* * *

**I bite my tongue but I wanna scream out**

**You could be with me now**

**But I end up telling you what you wanna hear,**

"Robbie!" Cat exclaims and runs down the hallway to him "I have the BEST news!"

"Oh?" He chuckles as she hugs him and kisses his cheek "And what would that be?"

"Daniel!" She smiles "He called me back! He said he misses me too! We're having dinner Friday night!"

"That's..." He tries his best to hide his anger "That's great, Cat. I'm happy for you."

* * *

**But you're not ready and it's so frustrating**

**He treats you so bad and I'm so good to you it's not fair.**

"How'd your date go?" He asks as soon as he answers her call

"It was wonderful." She swoons "Except I ripped my dress on the edge of the table. But, we decided to get back together. I'm on top of the world right now!"

"That's great." He sighs

"Is everything okay?" She asks

"Yup." He lies "Just...calculus homework. Never ending fun."

"That sucks." She cringes "Anyway, he asked me if I wanted to go back to his house, his parents are out of town for the weekend."

"You said no right?" He asks worriedly

"Of course." She laughs "I'm going home to change my dress first."

* * *

**And when the phone call finally ends**

**You say, "I'll call you tomorrow at 10,"**

**And I'm stuck in the friend zone again and again,**

"I'll call you tomorrow." She promises "Around tenish. If we're awake by then. But I should be."

"Don't do anything stupid, Cat!" He warns "You just got back together. He might be using you as your own rebound!"

"I'm not that naïve." She chuckles "Bye Robbie."

The line goes dead.

He slams his dead down against his desk.

He missed the opportunity.

* * *

**I know someday it's gonna happen**

**And you'll finally forget the day you met him**

"So I get there..." She exclaims "And he's in bed with another girl! He thought I'd take 'at least an hour'! God I hate him!"

Robbie just shakes his head and follows her to class.

* * *

**Sometimes you're so close to your confession,**

**I gotta get it through your head**

**That you belong with me instead,**

"I just want a guy who I can trust!" She admits "Someone who's sweet, funny, loyal. You know someone like y-"

"Like who?" He asks

"Nevermind..."she hesitates and keeps walking


	12. When I'm Holdin' Her

When I'm Holdin' Her- Chris Janson

(Bade)

* * *

**I've woke up in places I couldn't remember**

**Who's lying next to me or how the hell I got there**

**It's hard to believe that's how I used to roll**

Days of sunlight shine through the window, falling across Beck Oliver's face. His eyes flutter open, he sits up and looks around the room.

"Where the hell am I?" He mutters as he rubs the sleep from his eyes

Someone in the bed next to him, rolls over, startling him. He prays to god she stays asleep, thank god she does. He has no idea who she is, and didn't want to go through that awkwardness.

Slowly, he slides out of bed, onto the floor, grabbing his shirt and pants, pulling them on as quietly as possible. He crawls across the room and retrieves his shoes, stands up and creeps quietly out the door.

Once outside, he checks his pockets. He still has his wallet, and he still has his keys.

"Thank god." He exhales and starts down the stairs nearby to find his car in the parking lot.

* * *

**But one Tuesday night in an underground pool hall**

**I met her at the bar, it was right around last call**

**She stole my heart and I started down a new road**

"Hey bud!" The bartender tries to grab his attention "Did you hear me?"

Beck's head snaps up from the email he had been reading on his phone from his manager.

"Sorry?" He clarifies "I wasn't paying attention, I didn't hear you."

"Last call." The bartender tells him before turning around and starting to clean up

He tips back the last bit of his drink, sets the glass down and throws a few crumpled bills down next to it, then grabs his coat off the back of his chair and begins to walk out.

His eyes are drawn to a women sitting in the last chair at the bar, sipping on the last of a margarita.

"Hey." He greets her, sitting down on the chair next to her

"If you're drunk, I'm not interested." She tells him

"I'm not drunk." He assures her "I've actually only been here for an hour."

It's true, after dropping his date off that night, he had come straight here. Let's just say there more than likely wasn't going to be a second date.

"Well thank goodness." She smirks "You wouldn't believe some of the creeps that come in here."

"You come here often?" He asks

"Once or twice with friends." She shrugs "I actually came here tonight to meet a date, but..."

"But?"

"But he never showed." She sighs, pulling her wallet out of her purse to pay for her drinks "Serves me right for letting somebody set me up, right?"

"No one ever deserves to be stood up..." He tells her "And from what I can tell, you were way too good for that asshole anyway."

"You trying to get in my pants?" She laughs "Because I'm not that kind of girl."

"Of course not." He exclaims "I mean, under normal circumstances I would...but there's something...different about you."

"Different good?" She asks

"Definitely." He smirks "Wanna get dinner sometime?"

"Only if you tell me your name." She laughs, sitting back and crossing her arms across her chest "I mean for all I know you could be a serial killer."

"Sorry. I'm Beck." He introduces himself, extending his hand to her "Beck Oliver."

"Beck Oliver, like the actor?" She laughs "Yeah right."

She stands up and starts to leave.

"No I'm serious!" He grabs her arm "Here look at my driver's license!"

She snatches the card out of his hand and examines it closely.

"Holy shit..." She chuckles "It is you."

"I wouldn't lie to you." He says, taking the license back from her and putting it away in his wallet "Let's start over, sound fair?"

She nods.

"Okay." He extends his hand back to her again "I'm Beck. Nice to meet you..."

"Jade." She says, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Jade." He smiles "Would you like to meet me at Nozu tomorrow night, say...around eight?"

"Sounds great."

* * *

**And when I'm holdin' her**

**It's like peace on earth**

**Where time stands still**

**Love's the only thing, yeah that I feel**

"I should probably go..." She whispers

They're laying on his couch, watching a movie, it's close to midnight, and she has to work in the morning.

"No don't." He begs, wrapping his arms around her tighter "Stay here with me."

"Beck...I'd love to...but I can't." She sighs, sitting up and pulling her shoes on "I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright." He stands up and walks her to the door.

He gets her coat for her and holds it up so she can slip it on. She turns around to kiss him goodnight, only to see he's staring at her.

"What?" She asks "Did I grow another head I'm not aware of or something?"

He smiles and shakes his head, brushing a strand away from her face and tucking it behind her ear. He leans in, and kisses her. It's a quick kiss, but it's passionate.

"I love you." He tells her when they break away

"Really?" She gasps

It's the first time he's told her.

"Really." He nods

"Oh Beck," she smiles "I love you, too!"

* * *

**When she's in my arms**

**No matter where we are**

**You know I'm right at home when I'm holdin' her**

"Do you really have to go tomorrow?" She asks, snuggling up closer to him

"You know I do." He sighs, tightening his arm around her waist "I wish I didn't have to, but I do. It'll only be for a few days."

"Alright." She whispers into his chest

Lately, Jade had been staying over more and more. The media took notice, plastering the new serious status of their relationship all over every tabloid on the newsstand.

He expected her to be scared, and run away from him. Never to be seen again.

But she didn't, she stayed. While she'd admitted the occasional paparazzi attacks scared her to death, he thought she was handling it better than anybody he'd ever seen. He knew that was special.

"I love you, J." He whispers to her

She doesn't respond, because she's already fallen asleep. But she smiles, she was able to hear him.

He wishes he didn't have to get on that plane in the morning. He wishes he didn't have to do this press tour. He dreads having to spend anytime away from her at all. But he knows that when he gets home, she'll be right there waiting for him.

* * *

**On a park bench on 4th street I popped the question**

**And to my amazement she actually said yes**

**And tears filled my eyes as I slipped a ring on her hand**

They had just finished dinner and were killing time before the play they had tickets to started, so they were walking around in the park near the theater. One paparazzi hides in a bush nearby, but otherwise they're alone.

She shivers and rubs her arm with her free hand that isn't being used to hold his.

"You cold?" He asks

She shakes her head no, but she accepts his jacket when he offers it to her.

"Hey let's stop and sit for a while." He points to a park bench a few feet away.

"Alright." She agrees and follows him to sit down

"The moon is beautiful tonight, huh?" He asks her as they sit down

"And the stars?"

"Yeah." She agrees

"But not nearly as beautiful as you." He adds

She blushes and leans into him, so he let's go of her hand he had been holding and throws it around her shoulders.

The paparazzi who had been watching them gets bored and walks to his van, driving away to bother someone else.

They sit in silence for a few minutes

"Yeah." She smiles and kisses his cheek "You make me happier though."

"I doubt that." He chuckles "I'm the luckiest man alive because I have you. And I was just wondering..."

He stands up and moves in front of her, only to kneel down again.

"Jade..." He fishes around in his pocket for the small box he prays to god is still there

"Oh my god." She gasps "Beck..."

"Hang on." He tells her, pulling the box out "Jade, I love you, I've loved you since that Tuesday night in the bar two years ago..."

"Beck." She wipes a tear from her eye "I love you too..."

"Please..." He smiles "Do me the honor of marrying me?"

She smiles and nods yes.

"Yes!" She exclaims and kisses him "Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!"

"Thank you." He grins and slides the diamond ring on her finger

"Beck sweetie." She laughs, cupping his face in her hands "Are you crying?"

"Happy tears, I promise." He assures her "I'm just so happy you said yes."

"Did you think I'd say no?"

"No..." He shakes his head "But losing you is my biggest fear. I love you so much."

"I love you too!"

* * *

**Then a few short years later into the world**

**Came a six pound eight ounce sweet baby girl**

**And ever since that day I tell ya, I've been a brand new man**

"It's a girl!" Beck exclaims as he bursts into the waiting room at the hospital "I have a daughter!"

The only people in the waiting room are his best friend, Andre and his girlfriend,Tori, and Jade's best friend Cat and her fiancé, Robbie...but he's screaming like he's announcing it to the entire world.

"Congratulations, man." Andre smiles and shakes his friends hand "You're a daddy."

"How is she?" Cat asks, anxious to visit her best friend and meet her new goddaughter

"Jade or the baby?"

"Both!"

"Jade's great, I mean she's exhausted in every sense of the word, but other wise she's great." He smiles "As for the little lady, she's perfectly healthy. Six pounds, eight ounces, happy, and healthy."

He pulls his phone out of his pocket and shows them a picture.

"She adorable." Tori gushes

"You're a lucky man, Beck." Robbie tells him

"I know." Beck grins "Do you guys want to meet her?"

"Yes!"

He motions for them to follow him, they walk down a series of hallways before finally arriving at Jade's room.

"Hey." He whispers to her "You up for some visitors?"

"Of course." She smiles, rocking the baby in her arms gently

Beck opens the door and their friends enter, the room is immediately filled with the sounds of awwws and cooing.

Cat crouches at Jade's bedside and Robbie stands behind her, Andre sits in the chair next to the bed and Tori sits on his lap, Beck sits on the bed next to Jade.

"Have you picked a name?" Robbie asks them

Beck and Jade exchange a glance, smiling at each other.

"Laila." Jade whispers "Laila Payton Oliver."

"It's beautiful." Tori tells them

"A beautiful name for a beautiful little girl." Beck coos, leaning down to kiss the baby's forehead "Hey, babe, can I tweet this now?"

"Your probably should." Jade laughs "Before people start spinning rumors I died or something..."

Beck chuckles to himself as he snaps a picture of his wife and daughter. He opens the twitter app on his phone and posts it along with the caption

_'My sweet baby girl...Laila Payton Oliver. #blessed'_

* * *

**Oh when I'm holdin' her**

**It's like peace on earth**

**Where time stands still**

**Loves the only thing, yeah that I feel**

"_Isn't she pretty_

_Truly the angel's best_

_Boy, I'm so happy_

_We have been heaven blessed_

_I can't believe what God has done_

_Through us he's given life to one_

_But isn't she lovely made from love._.." He sings to the baby in his arms

She's sipping on a bottle, falling asleep in his arms. Her mother sleeps down the hallway, or is hopefully sleeping, she'd been up practically all night with the baby.

He doesn't mind the four a.m. feedings...he loves his little girl, and he'd do anything for her. Even if that means losing hours of sleep.

* * *

**When she's in my arms**

**No matter where we are**

**You know I'm at home when I'm holdin' her**

"Laila." Beck smiles to his infant daughter "Whatcha got there?"

She sits in the middle of a sea of wrapping paper, clutching a stuffed dog 'Santa' had brought for her. She smiles and holds it out to him.

"No thanks, baby girl." He tells her "That's your doggie, you keep it."

"You two having fun?" Jade asks as she enters the living room holding two cups of coffee, one for her, and one for her husband, a sippy cup full of juice in the pocket of her robe for baby Laila.

"Mama!" Laila exclaims, holding the toy up for her mother to see "Woof woof!"

"Yeah that's a woof woof." Jade laughs as she hands the cup to her daughter "Here, take your juice."

"You made that." Beck grins as his wife sits down on the couch next to him

"We made that." She corrects him "You helped, remember?"

"You did most of it." He wraps his free arm around her and pulls her close to him "Thank you for that, by the way."

"You're welcome." She smirks, turning to kiss him

"I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

**Yeah I'm right at home**

**Lord knows I'm right at home**

**Yeah I'm right at home when I'm holdin' her**

Thunder rumbles loudly over the city of Los Angeles.

Jade sleeps soundly, Laila close to her side, but Beck lays awake.

Usually thunder doesn't bother him, only waking him up when his three year-old is scared and calling for him, but tonight, for some reason, he just can't sleep.

He thinks about his life, and where he was ten years ago.

Who would've thought that he, the guy who slept with practically every girl he met, and then almost never called him back...who would've thought that guy would be here now. With his wife and child.

He looks over at his two favorite girls, fast asleep not even a foot away from him. Looking at them, he realizes the past doesn't matter anymore. And as she slides over and slides am arm around Jade's waist, he realizes that this bed, right here, right now is exactly where he needs to be.


	13. Keep You With Me

Keep You With Me - Hot Chelle Rae

(Bade, Cabbie, &amp; Tandre)

* * *

**Catch my flight, 6am**

**Gonna be gone til who knows when**

**Here I go**

"Flight 286 to Miami, now boarding!" A voice says over the loudspeaker in LAX

"That's me..." Beck sighs, standing up "I'll call you when I land, okay?"

"Do you really have to go?" Jade asks for what feels like the millionth time that morning

"Yeah baby." He rests his forehead against hers "I do. I wish I didn't but I do. This movie is gonna be my big break."

* * *

**I squeeze you tight one last time**

**Use my shirt to dry your eyes**

**Gotta let go**

"I'll be back to visit you at Christmas, I promise." Andre whispers to his girlfriend Tori as they hug goodbye

"That's so long from now." She frowns, wiping a tear from her eye "God, why did I pick Juilliard?"

"Hey, we knew going into this it was going to be hard." He sighs "But Juilliard was right for you, and UCLA was right for me."

"Yeah yeah, I know." She wipes away another tear "I...I just wish..."

"Baby don't cry..." He begs, digging around in his pockets for a Kleenex "Here come on, use my shirt..."

"Call me tonight?"

"Of course..."

* * *

**When I'm gone all the nights are so long**

**We've got to hold on, on, on**

"This sucks." Cat admits

"I know it does..." Robbie agrees, staring back at her from the computer screen "But you're touring! How great is that?"

"It'd be better if you were here with me..." She tells him "It can get lonely, always in these hotel rooms by yourself..."

"Just hold on, okay?" He smirks "I'll fly to wherever you are as soon as my finals are finished."

* * *

**Days go by**

**And yeah I've always got you on my mind, oh**

"Thinking about that girlfriend again?" The costume designer asks as he hands Beck his outfit for the next scene

"I haven't seen her in 23 days..." Beck sighs "It's the longest we've ever been apart."

"That's rough, bud." He frowns "She coming to visit anytime soon?"

"Nah." Beck shakes his head "She's got school, it's not like we could afford it anyway...I just...god, I can't stop think about her, you know? I just miss her so much."

"Yeah." The designer nods "Yeah I get it."

* * *

**Cause I keep you with me**

**Say your name**

"Victoria!" The professor points towards the back of the classroom "Yes, what did you think of the chapter?"

Andre's head snaps around to see, unfortunately, a girl who isn't Tori.

He can't stop thinking about how much he misses her.

Slowly, so his professor doesn't notice, Andre slips his phone out of his pocket and hits the home button so the screen lights up, revealing a picture of him and Tori, the last picture they had taken together last time he visited.

"I miss you." He whispers and slides the phone back in his pocket.

* * *

**I cant touch you but it feels the same, oh**

**Cause I keep you with me**

Cat's phone vibrates on the pillow next to her.

_Hey cutie_, the text from Robbie reads, _Just woke up, sweet dreams to you _

_Thanks_, she responds, adding a kiss emoji, _I love you _

_Love you too!_

This was the issue with being on opposite sides of the world, they were constantly missing each other, both in emotion and in conversation.

She frowns and sets the phone down again, pulling up the hood of the sweatshirt she's wearing. Of course, it belongs to Robbie, it's something physical to remind her of him. She pulls the blankets up to her chest, and tries to fall asleep, as a tear slides down her cheek.

* * *

**I still smell like your perfume**

The cast had the day off from shooting today, so they decided to take a trip to Universal Studios. Beck dug through his suitcase, looking for his favorite red flannel, because if he had the day off, he was wearing what he wanted.

He found it at the bottom and quickly pulled it on, smelling it quickly to make sure it was clean. He caught a whiff of Jade's favorite perfume, remembering how she had sprayed practically the entire bottle all over all of his clothes before he left.

He brings it back to his nose and smells again, it almost feels like home.

"BECK!" Someone yells from outside the door "DUDE COME ON, WE'RE LATE!"

* * *

**Damn I wish you were in this room**

**In my bed**

"I wish you were here." Tori tells him "It's so lonely I'm this apartment by myself."

"I wish I was there too." Andre admits "You know how much I hate sleeping alone."

"Yeah," she smirks "I know. 38 days until Christmas, right?"

He turns his head to look at the clock, watching as it turns from 11:59 to midnight

"37." He corrects her

* * *

**I toss and turn as I try to dream**

**Our love plays out like a movie scene**

**In my head, oh yeah**

Cat throws the sheets off her body and climbs out of bed, pissed.

For some reason, tonight she just can't sleep, she can't stop thinking about how much she misses Robbie.

They'd gotten dates mixed up, and now it looked as if he'd never actually be able to visit her on tour, meaning she'd have to go even longer without him.

She walks into the bathroom and fills a glass of water, drinking it slowly. She's still now sure if she'll be able to sleep. But she needs to sleep, she has a show tonight.

Finally, she strips off her hoodie and shorts and steps into the shower, turning the water as cold as it goes.

"_Days go by..._" She sings "_And yeah I've always got you on my mind, oh_

_Cause I keep you with me_

_I say your name_

_I cant touch you but it feels the same, oh_

_Gotta keep you with me._.."

* * *

**When I'm gone all the nights are so long**

"This is going to be the longest night of my life..." Beck chuckles as he throws the various clothing items that had been strewn around the hotel room into his suitcase "I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait either." Jade tells him "But I've got to go, I have an exam to study for...I love you."

"Love you too." Beck smiles "I'll see you tomorrow night, okay?"

"Okay."

They hang up, and he continues packing.

"The girlfriend?" His co-star asks, walking into his room

"Yeah." Beck grins "Less than 24 hours until I see her again."

"Longest less than 24 hours you'll ever live." He laughs

"I know." Beck sighs "But I've gone three months, 24 hours will be nothing."

"Whatever, dude."

* * *

**We've got to hold on, on, on**

**Catch my flight, 6am**

"You transferred from another flight, right?" The woman at the ticket counter asks

"Yeah." Andre smiles "But I wanted to get out earlier and surprise my girlfriend."

"Well..." She chuckles, stamping his ticket "As a woman, I recommend some flowers too."

"Way ahead of you." He laughs "I'm gonna stop at the first florist I see."

"She's a lucky girl."

"Nah, I'm the lucky one." He tells her "She's amazing."

* * *

**One last stop and I'm home again**

**Here I go **

"Last show." Cat whispers to herself as she applies eyeshadow to her lids "Last show, last show, last show."

She loves her fans, she loves making music, she loves touring, but she also loves Robbie too, and she's gone too long without him. She'll be back with him in a matter of days, if not hours.

* * *

**Days go by (Oooohhhh days go by)**

**And yeah I've always got you on my mind, oh (and I've always got you on my mind)**

"BECK!" Jade screams from the end of the baggage claim terminal

"JADE!" He yells, sticking a hand up in the air so she can see him.

A grin spreads across her face and she begins running, more like sprinting, towards him.

When they meets, she jumps into his arms, he lifts her up, and she wraps her legs around his waist.

"God I missed you!" He tells her between kisses

"Oh baby you have no idea." She smiles

* * *

**I cant touch you but it feels the same, oh (I cant touch you, nooo)**

**I gotta keep you with me**

When Andre arrives at Tori's apartment building, he has one of her neighbors buzz him in, so he doesn't wake her, it's still eight in the morning on a Sunday after all.

He bounds up the stairs of the small walk-up faster than he thinks he ever has, pulling his keys for his pocket as he does so.

He's not really sure why he had even gotten the spare key to begin with, especially when he lived all the way on the other side of the country, but today, he was thankful.

Slowly, he opens the door to the small studio apartment, careful not to wake his sleeping girlfriend. He sets his bag down quietly by the door and tiptoes across the room to the bed, leaning down to kiss her.

"Andre?" She whispers as she enters reality "Andre!"

She jumps up and into his arms, kissing him again.

"You weren't supposed to be in until tonight!" She exclaims

"I know." He laughs "I thought I'd fly out a little earlier and surprise you. I just missed you so much."

"I missed you too!" She smiles "God am I glad you're here."

* * *

**Days go by (6am, one last stop and I'm home again)**

**And yeah I've always got you on my mind, oh (I'm comin, comin home again)**

**Cause I'm keeping you with me**

Exhausted from her flight, the last thing Cat expected to see when she stepped out of the limo in front of her building was Robbie, but there he was, teddy bear and roses in hand.

"ROBBIE!" She exclaims and runs into his open and awaiting arms "Oh my god!"

"Hey." He whispers and kisses the top of her head "I missed you."

"I missed you too!" She cries, whether from happiness or exhaustion she's not sure "Next time I leave, you have to come with me, okay?"

"Deal." He chuckles


	14. Life After You

Life After You - Daughtry

(Bade)

* * *

**Ten miles from town and I just broke down**

**Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road**

"No!" Beck exclaims as his car's engine starts to sputter and smoke starts spilling out from under the hood "Shit! No No No No No!"

He pulls the old, beat up 1999 Pontiac Grand Am to the side of the road next to a sign that reads 'Los Angeles:10 Miles', and climbs out to inspect the damage. He pops the hood open only to have a cloud of hot, black, foul smelling smoke blast him in the face.

"Dammit!" He kicks the bumper, denting it.

* * *

**I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home**

**To tell you I was wrong but you already know**

**Believe me I won't stop at nothin'**

**To see you so I've started runnin'**

The highway he had been driving on, he decided, was basically abandoned. Although he could see the Los Angeles skyline in the distance, another car hadn't passed him since he broke down. He's basically in the middle of nowhere, emptiness everywhere he looks.

He knew the car would give out eventually, it was on it's last whim when he bought it and that had been almost six years ago, when he went away to college. But of course, it had to give out at possibly the most inconvenient time.

He needed to get back to the city, back to his apartment, back to Jade. He needs to apologize, tell her he was sorry, that he had been a total asshole.

There's no way of knowing how long it will be before another car comes along, and his phone is dead, so he takes the only option he can see.

He locks the car, and after securing the keys in his pocket, takes off running down the highway towards the skyline.

* * *

**Last time we talked, the night that I walked**

**Burns like an iron in the back of my mind**

_"WHAT ARE WE EVEN DOING?" He screams _

_"I DON'T KNOW!" She fires back "DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME ANYMORE?" _

_"OF COURSE I DO!" _

_"THEN WHY ARE WE SCREAMING AT EACHOTHER, BECK?" She asks "ANSWER THAT FOR ME!" _

_He's quiet, staring down at his feet. _

_"Yeah that's what I figured." She scoffs "Look, we need to figure out a way to talk to one another without it turning into a screaming match..."_

_"Maybe we don't." He sighs _

_"What?" _

_"Maybe..." He hesitates "Maybe this isn't working out as well as we hoped it would." _

_"What are you saying Beck?" _

_"I'm saying...I'm saying I need some time." He grabs his coat off the back of the chair and his keys off the hook on the wall_

_"Are you breaking up with me?" _

_"I don't know what I'm doing." He admits "I need to think." _

* * *

**I must've been high to say you and I**

**Weren't meant to be and just wasting my time**

**Oh, why did I ever doubt you?**

**You know I would die here without you**

He's exhausted when he reaches the city, but he makes good time, thankful he had felt the need to show off in his high school gym class and get the best mile time. He finds the nearest subway station and buys a ticket for the train that will get him to the station just a few blocks away from the apartment he shares, or at least he hopes he still shares, with Jade.

Exhausted from running, he buys a bottle of water from the vending machine and sits down on one of the benches on the platform to wait for his train.

"You look exhausted." An elderly woman says from the other end if the bench "Did you just run a marathon or something?"

"No." He chuckles "I was running though. My car broke down ten miles outside of the city."

"You didn't think to call a tow truck to come get you?" She laughs

"Phone died." He says flatly, playing with the wrapper on his water bottle "I didn't want to wait for someone to come along either."

"Someplace to be, I'm guessing?"

"I screwed up." He admits "I walked out on my girlfriend instead of trying to work things out. I need to get back to her and tell her I'm sorry."

"Yeah." She smirks "Yeah you do."

* * *

**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter**

**As long as I'm laughing with you**

**I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after**

**After the life we've been through**

**'Cause I know there's no life after you**

_He had made it as far as Anaheim before he needed to stop for gas. It was then when he realized, after seeing the picture of him and Jade in his wallet, that he'd made a huge mistake. The picture had been taken almost two years ago, in a photo booth at The Santa Monica Pier, they were kissing. And they looked genuinely happy. _

_"I love you." He whispers to the picture_

_It was a stupid fight, they can work things out. He can't even imagine living his life without her in it, and hopefully, she feels the same way about him. _

_So as soon as his gas tank is full, he pays the attendant, and gets back on the highway, heading back toward Los Angeles, the way he came. _

* * *

**You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one**

**After this time I spent alone**

Breathing heavy, he bounds up the steps of the walk up apartment complex, bouquet of roses he had bought from the vendor down the street in hand.

"Please be home!" He mutters as he reaches the third floor "Please be home, please be home, please be home!"

He can't think of a reason why she wouldn't be home at 9:30 on a Tuesday night, but still, he keeps praying.

* * *

**It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind**

**Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind**

After fumbling with his keys, Beck turns the doorknob and pushes his way into the small apartment.

"DADDY!" His infant son exclaims from the floor

"Hi Austin!" He smiles, rushing over to the 18-month old and scooping him up into a giant hug "Oh I missed you so much!"

"I miss you too." The boy whispers, even though it had only been about eight hours since he last saw him.

"So you decided to come back." Jade scoffs, standing in the doorway to the living room holding Austin's twin brother, Nathan, on her hip "What changed your mind?"

"I realized I was an idiot." He admits, setting his son back down on the floor

"Yeah you were." She agrees "What are you going to do about it?"

"Look Jade." He bends down to pick up the bouquet of roses he had dropped "**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter, Without you God knows what I'd do...**"

* * *

**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter**

**As long as I'm laughing with you**

**I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after**

**After the life we've been through**

**'Cause I know there's no life after you**

"What the fuck are you doing?" She asks, watching him, while keeping an eye on her children playing in the next room over as well.

"Here!" He exclaims,digging around in his sock drawer and pulling out a small box "Here come here!"

He kneels down in front of her and opens the box

"I was saving this for our anniversary." He begins "But I need to do this now. Look Jade, my one goal in life has been to find someone who makes me really truly happy. And although we fight, we always get through it. If I were to lose you, I don't know what I'd do, I'm not sure I'd ever want to love again. So I guess what I'm trying to say is...will you marry me?"

"Well the boys are almost two." She smirks "It's about time."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, that's a yes." She smiles as he stands up, and throws her arms around his neck "You know, I think this is your best apology yet, Oliver."

"I agree with that." He leans forward and kisses her "Thanks for saying yes."

"Thanks for coming back."


	15. One More Night

_**So I know like every SongFic story uses this song, but I wanted to do it, so I'm gonna do it. Very AU and a little OOC, but hopefully you like it, because I do. Warning, there's a possibility it could trigger something, I'm not sure, I want to put the warning out there, just in case.**_

* * *

One More Night - Maroon 5

(Cabbie)

* * *

**You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war.**

**You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door.**

**You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score.**

**You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more.**

The door to their apartment slams open, as Cat and Robbie make their way through. His hands are all over her body, trying to get her shirt off, as she does the same with his jeans. It's hard to believe that the heated argument they had just been having in the hallway had led to this, because it had been bad. Neighbors had considered calling the cops they had been screaming so loud.

Robbie stops, fumbling, trying to find the light switch on the wall.

"Never mind the lights." Cat tells him "It's more fun in the dark anyways."

"Alright." He shrugs

He picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her to the bedroom.

* * *

**Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.**

**Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.**

**Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.**

**And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.**

"I CANT SUPPORT US BOTH FOR MUCH LONGER, ROBBIE!" Cat screams, throwing their last electric bill down on the table "YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO FIND A JOB EVENTUALLY!"

"DONT YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?" He yells back

"HEY KEEP IT DOWN!" A neighbor yells through the wall

"OH SHUT UP!" Cat snaps "THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"ILL CALL THE LANDLORD!" He threatens

"OH FUCK OFF!" Robbie counters "Look, Cat. I'll find a job okay?"

"That's what you said a month ago." She rolls her eyes "Two months ago...six...a year! I don't know how much longer I can put up with this Robbie. You keep promising you will, but all you do all day is sit around playing your Xbox!"

"I've looked!"

"Don't lie to me!" She says angrily, pointing a finger in his face "I'll leave, this time I'm serious."

"Don't threaten me!" He grabs her wrist, pulling it down

"Don't touch me!" She says sternly, smacking him across the face.

"Oh I see how it is..." He chuckles rubbing his jaw "You want to play rough tonight, huh?"

"Is that a promise?"

"I don't know..." He leans forward, kissing her "You tell me..."

"I have a soft spot for you Shapiro, that's for sure." She smirks "But I'm not sure I can go another round...I'm still sore from last night..."

Their relationship is dysfunctional to say the least. Every time they break up, one of them always goes crawling back to the other, unable to live without them. But for them, it seems to work. And love is love...right?

"Come on Cat..." He begs, wrapping one arm around her waist and running his other hand up the back of her shirt "I want you..."

"Prove it." She tells him

"Fine." He bites his lip

He lifts her up and sits her on the kitchen counter, kissing her passionately.

"At least I know you're good for something..." She whispers to him

* * *

**So I cross my heart and I hope to die**

**That I'll only stay with you one more night**

**And I know I said it a million times**

**But I'll only stay with you one more night**

"Cat it's not healthy!" Tori exclaims "You can't live like this! One of you is going to end up hurting the other!"

"You're just jealous." Cat smirks

"Cat even I know this is bad." Jade adds "You need to leave him, for good this time."

"Don't you think I've tried?" Cat laughs "But every time I leave, I end up crawling back to him like an idiot. Being without him...I don't know, I think we might be meant to be together."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Tori groans "Cat, tell that to the bruise on your neck!"

"It's a hickey, Tori." Cat rolls her eyes "Get over yourself."

"We can't support this." Jade shakes her head "You're not even in a relationship, it's like you're fuck buddies or something!"

"He's been leaching off of you for almost a year and a half now!" Tori adds "That doesn't bother you at all?"

"Of course it bothers me!" She defends "I...I don't know...he's looking for a job. I'll give him another day or so, then I'll get out."

* * *

**Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes".**

**Try to tell you "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath.**

**I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself.**

**And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell.**

"Cat, move! I can't see the game!" Robbie groans, craning his neck to try and see around his girlfriend, who is standing in front of the television set.

"Is a fictional, electronic war really more important to you than I am?" She gasps "Damn, okay then..."

"No! Cat...baby!" He calls after her, but doesn't get up to follow her "Just...give me a second! Shit..."

She doesn't respond, but returns to the room a few minutes later, wearing her favorite set of black lingerie. Robbie, too focused on his game, doesn't even notice until she sits on his lap facing him, legs straddling him on either side.

"Shit..." He mutters, still trying to see around her "You know I can't resist you in that..."

"Exactly..." She smirks, pulling his headset off "Come on, Robbie...the game can wait..."

"Aren't you still mad at me from the failed job hunt earlier?" He asks

"Forgive and forget..." She whispers, kissing his neck

"Well how can I argue with that..."

* * *

Cat wakes up the next morning, wearing only the t-shirt Robbie had been wearing the night before. Robbie, laying in bed next to her, wears nothing at all.

The clock reads 8:26.

"Shit..." She whispers

She's late for work.

Jumping out of bed, she gets dressed quickly, there's no time to shower.

She prays her uniform for the diner where she waitresses will cover the hickeys from the night before, but it doesn't.

"This is a sign..." She whispers as she the cakes the makeup onto her neck

Maybe her friends are right.

But she loves Robbie, how can she leave him?

* * *

**Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.**

**Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.**

**Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.**

**And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.**

"IM TRYING MY HARDEST CAT!"

"ARE YOU?" She snaps at him "BECAUSE LAST TIME I CHECKED, YOU STILL DONT HAVE A JOB, AND YOU SMELL LIKE SOMEONE ELSE'S PERFUME!"

"HOW DARE YOU ACUSE ME OF THAT?" He yells "I LOVE YOU, YOU KNOW THAT!"

"BECAUSE IN ONLY WEAR ONE PERFUME!" She argues "AND ITS NOT BLACK ORCHID!"

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU DONT TRUST ME!" He scoffs "You know what, I think I need some air."

"Fine." She rolls her eyes, "Go get some air!"

"I will!" He grabs his jacket and tugs it on, then grabs his keys off the hook by the wall "I'll be back when I'm back."

"Whatever."

He storms out and slams the door, making her jump slightly.

She had seen the messages on his phone a few days ago, but it hadn't occurred to her he could actually be cheating until this afternoon when she had gotten home from work and he hasn't smelled like his familiar mix of Kenneth Cole cologne and shampoo.

Trying to keep herself from crying, she pulls herself over to the hall closet and pulls her suitcase off the top shelf...

She knows what she has to do.

* * *

**So I cross my heart and I hope to die**

**That I'll only stay with you one more night**

**And I know I said it a million times**

**But I'll only stay with you one more night**

"CAT!" Robbie calls into the dark apartment "BABY! I KNOW I SCREWED UP, BUT IM SORRY!"

There's no answer. He figures she's asleep, so he makes his way down the dark hallway to the bedroom.

He flips on the light to find the drawers in their dresser askew and partially empty, as well as half the clothes in the closet gone too.

"CAT!" He exclaims, running around the apartment, but Cat is nowhere to be found.

On the kitchen table, he finds a note. It reads:

_Dear Robbie,_

_I kept telling myself 'one more night, one more night'. But one more night turned into one more week, and to one more month, and I couldn't afford to let it turn into one more year._

_I wasn't sure how much longer I could do this, but when I found out there was someone else, I knew it was the end of you and me. The rent has been payed for the month, so you have at least two weeks I'm guessing..._

_I'm sorry baby, I've fallen out of love...something I don't think was possible until this afternoon. My friends were right, this relationship is too dysfunctional to be healthy, so I'm afraid this is goodbye. I won't be back, have a nice life. I wish you all the best._

_-Cat_

_P.S. It's might not have been healthy, but it sure was fun._

"SHIT!" Robbie cries, sinking to his knees as tears begin to fill his eyes "SHIT SHIT SHIT!"


	16. You Give Love A Bad Name

**_This one is also very OOC and extremely AU. Just a forewarning. _**

* * *

You Give Love A Bad Name - Bon Jovi

(Bade)

* * *

**An angel's smile is what you sell**

**You promise me heaven, then put me through hell**

**Chains of love got a hold on me**

**When passion's a prison, you can't break free**

"Damn." Beck bites his lip, staring at his girlfriend "You look good, babe."

Tight skinny jeans and a low cut top, it's enough to send a teenage boy mad.

"My eyes are up here, Oliver." She tilts his chin up and kisses him slowly "You can have the rest later."

"Promise?"

"Probably." She smirks "We'll have to see."

* * *

**Oh, you're a loaded gun **

**Oh,there's nowhere to run**

**No one can save me**

**The damage is done**

"They have to come up for air eventually...right?" Andre comments to his friends as they stand across the hallway "They've been going at it for a while now..."

"Eighty-three seconds to be exact." Robbie remarks, looking at his watch.

Ever since their friend Beck had started dating his new girlfriend, Jade, he has been a completely different person. He had never really been one for public displays of affection, but here he was, making out with her to the point where he was practically swallowing her in the middle of the school hallway.

"Mr. Oliver! Ms. West!" A teacher exclaims as he walks past "Break it up. Now."

Jade rolls her eyes and pushes Beck off, saying something to him which the group of teens can only guess is some sarcastic comment. She kisses him again, quickly this time, and heads off up the stairs. Beck turns around and walks over to his friends.

"Hey Mr. PDA." Andre remarks "What's gotten into you? I've never seen you like this ever?"

"I guess I've just found the right girl." Beck shrugs, grinning ear to ear

"He's toast." Robbie whispers to Tori.

"Oh yeah." She agrees

* * *

**Shot through the heart**

**And you're to blame**

**You give love a bad name**

**I play my part**

**And you play your game**

**You give love a bad name**

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asks, climbing on top of her as she lays down on his bed "We can wait."

"No I want to." She nods, fumbling with the button on his jeans "Come on."

"Well how can I argue with that face." He smirks, beginning to kiss her neck

"I can be convincing I know." She smirks "Its one of my fatal flaws."

* * *

**Paint your smile on your lips**

**Blood red nails on your fingertips**

**A school boy's dream, you act so shy**

**Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye**

"I hadn't even seen her before until she started dating Beck." Tori admits to her group of friends as they sit their lunch table

Beck and Jade of course, were nowhere to be seen. As usual.

"That's because she keeps to herself usually." A boy remarks as he walks by, carrying a lunch tray

"Do you even know who we're talking about?" Andre asks him

"Jade West right?" He raises an eyebrow

"Yeah..." Robbie gives him a questionable look "How'd you know?"

"Ryder Daniels." He extends his hand to him "Jade's last boyfriend."

"Ah." Tori laughs "Care to sit? I mean, we're friends with the new boyfriend, but neither of them is around."

"Why not." Ryder shrugs, sitting down between her and Robbie "Don't worry, she won't be around long."

"You don't think so?"

"Oh no." He laughs "She'll break his heart soon enough. Broke mine before our first kiss."

"Wait really?"

"The first time I kissed her was when she kissed me goodbye and said we were done." Ryder nods "It's her game."

"We gotta warn Beck..." Tori says

"He won't listen." Andre tells her "Believe me, I've tried before."

* * *

**Oh, you're a loaded gun**

**Oh, there's nowhere to run**

**No one can save me**

**The damage is done**

"What do you mean, we're done?" Beck exclaims "I've been nothing but good to you!"

"I know you have." She smirks "And that's exactly why, you're too good. I need a guy with...I don't know, a lil edge."

"I could have an edge!"

"Oh Beck..." She laughs, cupping his face in her hands "Never, ever, change yourself for someone, that's just asking for trouble."

She leans in and gives him one last kiss goodbye, then turns and walks away without looking back, leaving Beck stunned.

* * *

**Shot through the heart**

**And you're to blame**

**You give love a bad name **

"Oh hell no!" Andre exclaims

"What?" Tori asks, turning to look at what had caused him to get so excited "Oh no..."

Beck has Jade pressed against the lockers, making out.

"I thought they broke up!" Tori says, too shocked to believe her eyes

"They did!" Andre tells her "Aw, man, didn't he learn his lesson the first time?"

"Apparently not."


	17. Hey Pretty Girl

Hey Pretty Girl - Kip Moore

(Cabbie)

* * *

**Hey pretty girl, won't you look my way**

**Love's in the air tonight**

**You can bet you make this ol' boy's day**

**Hey pretty girl, won't you look my way**

"Woah." Robbie gasps as a group of girls passes him by in the University of California dining hall "Who's that?"

"Who's who?" His roommate Andre asks "There's like six of them."

"The little one." He says "With the bright red hair."

"Oh her?" Andre chuckles "That's Cat Valentine."

"She's beautiful."

"Go talk to her." Andre nudges him

"Oh no." Robbie shakes his head "She's way out of my league."

"She has a super bubbly personality. And I'm pretty sure she's incapable of being mean to anybody. Just go say hi."

"Alright." Robbie takes a deep breath "Alright, I'll do it."

"I'll be here." Andre says as his friend walks away.

Robbie makes his way over to the group of girls, who have collected at one of the tables.

"Um...excuse me...?" He stutters "Uh...Cat?"

"That's m- Oh." She turns around "Hello."

"Hi." He says nervously "Uhm...my name is Robbie, you...you don't know me, but I just wanted to tell you that you look really nice today."

"Does she normally look gross?" One of Cat's friends, a girl with dark hair and neon highlights, asks him

"Jade..." Cat sighs "Why thank you Robbie, I appreciate it. That's not the only reason you came over here was it?"

"Uhm...well...no not..." He's stuttering again, kicking the floor with his shoe "Actually, it was nice talking to you! I'll see you around...bye!"

"Bye Robbie!" Cat calls after him as he scurries away, then turns to Jade "Why do you have to scare every guy who tries to talk to me!?"

"You're out of his league." Jade scoffs, examining her fingernails "This is college, not high school. You could do way better."

"He seemed really sweet though..."

* * *

**Hey pretty girl, can I have this dance**

**And the next one after that**

**Gonna make you mine there's a real good chance**

**Hey pretty girl, can I have this dance**

Robbie had just been about to leave the party when he spotted her across the room, sitting at one of the tables by herself, a heartbroken expression on her face. There was nobody else really around her, so he decided to take a chance.

"Cat!" He calls out to her as he approaches "Hi!"

"Oh!" She jumps and appears to brush a tear from her eye "It's Robbie, right?"

"Right." He smiles "Mind if I sit down?"

"Be my guest." She slides over to make room for him

They're both silent for a minute, before he takes the conversation further.

"So...did you come here alone?" He asks

"I was at supposed to..." She sighs "My boyfriend...ex-boyfriend was going to drive up to see me this weekend, but he texted me about an hour ago and said he did my think the long distance relationship was going to work anymore."

"We're only three weeks into the semester..."

"Three weeks too long for him apparently." She frowns "But whatever right? I don't need him."

"Right." Robbie agrees.

The music that had once been just loud noise with a thumping bass line, starts to transition into a slow love ballad.

"I love this song." Cat tells him, closing her eyes and swaying back and forth to the music

"Me too." Robbie says, even though he's only heard the song maybe once "Hey..."

He stands up and extends a hand to her.

"Want to dance?"

"I'd love to." She smiles, taking his hand and standing up

* * *

**Hey pretty girl, it feels so right**

**Just like it's meant to be**

**All wrapped up in my arms so tight**

**Hey pretty girl, it feels so right**

Andre had gone home to visit his sister, brother-in-law, and new nephew for the weekend, leaving Robbie with their dorm room to himself, which he and Cat decided to take advantage of. They weren't having sex, no not yet, they had been official only less than two months so far, sex wasn't in the picture quite yet, but a sleepover, that sounded perfect to them.

It's pouring rain outside, lightning illuminates the room every few minutes, thunder shakes the room, and the strong wind causes the tree branches outside to scrape against the window.

"It sounds awful out there." Cat whispers, half asleep

"Yeah." Robbie agrees "It does."

"Kinda scary."

"Don't worry." He smiles, pulling her closer to him "I'll protect you."

"Mhm..."

The dorms all have twin beds, which are kind of hard to share with another person. Cat and Robbie don't mind though, they love being close to each other, they cuddle all the time.

"I love you." He tells her softly.

No response, she's fallen fast asleep.

"Goodnight, Cat." He kisses her forehead before drifting off to sleep himself.

* * *

**Life's a long and winding ride**

**Better have the right one by your side**

**And happiness don't drag its feet**

**Time moves faster than you think**

"God, aren't the stars beautiful?" Cat observes as they walk along, staring up at the night sky

"They are." Robbie agrees "But not as beautiful as you."

"That couldn't have been more cliche if you tried." She laughs

"It's true though."

He stops walking and pulls her close to him, kissing her softly on the lips.

"I love you, you know." She whispers, staring up at him with big, brown eyes.

"I know." He smirks "I love you too."

* * *

**Hey pretty girl, wanna take you home**

**My momma's gonna love you**

**She'll make me sleep on the couch, I know**

**Hey pretty girl, wanna take you home**

"She has my stamp of approval." His mother tells him, coming up behind him in the kitchen on Christmas Eve

"Yeah?" He asks

They both look at Cat, who's in the next room playing with his little cousins. They're all smiling and laughing.

He had been hesitant about bringing her home for Christmas, but it's clear to see he made the right choice.

"Absolutely." His mother nods "She's fantastic all around, Robbie. Pretty, smart..."

"Funny." He adds "Down to earth, I could go on for hours."

"Hold onto her, she's a keeper."

"Robbie!" One of his cousins exclaims, bursting into the kitchen "The evil dragon has Princess Cat locked up in a tower!"

"Help Robbie help!" Cat calls to him, trying to keep a straight face

"Oh no!" Robbie gasps, moving to join them "Well, let's go rescue her!"

* * *

**Hey pretty girl, let's build some dreams**

**And a house on a piece of land**

**We'll plant some roots and some apple trees**

**Hey pretty girl, let's build some dreams**

"Annnnd...open!" Robbie exclaims, removing his hands from his fiancées eyes

"Oh!" Cat gasps "Wow! It's...Robbie it's a vacant lot, am I supposed to be excited?"

"It's not just any vacant lot!" He tells her "It's the site of our future dream home!"

"Really?" She smiles

"Really." He chuckles "Give it a few months, and we'll have ourselves a house!"

"Will it be done by the wedding?" She asks

"It'll be done well before the wedding." He assures her "But can't you picture it?"

"A cute little two story with a white picket fence..." She grins "And a big yard for the dogs to run around in..."

"And maybe a kid." Robbie adds

"Or two or three."

"And over here..." He takes her hand, leading her around "We could plant an apple tree."

"It sounds perfect." She sighs, wrapping her arms around his waist

"Anything is perfect." He leans down to kiss her "As long as I'm with you."

* * *

**Life's a long and winding ride**

**Better have the right one by your side**

**Happiness don't drag its feet**

**And time moves faster than you think**

"Robbie, do you take Cat to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Robbie smiles.

"Cat, do you take Robbie to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She grins

* * *

**Hey pretty girl, you did so good**

**Our baby's got your eyes**

**And a fighter's heart like I knew she would**

**Hey pretty girl, you did so good**

"CAT!" Robbie exclaims, trying to get his wife's attention "Cat, baby. You did it! It's a girl! We have a daughter!"

"Really?" Cat gasps, trying to catch her breath from the hours of painful labor she had just gone through "It's a girl?"

"It's a girl!" He grins

They kiss for a brief moment before a nurse carries a little pink bundle over to them.

"Mrs. Shapiro?" She says "Would you like to hold your daughter?"

"Yes." Cat tells her, extending her arms and trying to hold back tears "Oh my god, she's beautiful."

"Just like her mom." Robbie smirks "She has your eyes."

"They're not even open, you goon." She laughs

"I know." He smirks "But I want her to have your eyes. I want her to be just like you in every way."

"Why?"

"Because you're perfect." He tells her "And I love you."

* * *

**Hey pretty girl, when I see the light**

**And it's my time to go**

**I'm gonna thank the Lord for a real good life**

**A pretty little girl and a beautiful wife**

"You know..." Robbie sighs "I think if I were to die, right here, right now, I'd die happily."

"Where on earth did that come from?" Cat exclaims

They're both sitting in lawn chairs in their backyard, talking and watching the sunset. Their now seven month year old daughter lays sleeping against Cat's chest.

"I dunno." He shrugs "I just got to thinking is all. I have you, we have the baby. I have a great job. I'm just really happy."

"I'm happy too." She tells him "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good." He smiles, leaning over to kiss her "I love you."

"I love you too."


	18. Runnin' Outta Moonlight

Runnin' Outta Moonlight - Randy Houser

(Bade)

* * *

**Don't you worry 'bout gettin' fixed up**

**When you wake up, you're pretty enough**

**Look out your window at the cloud of dust**

**That's my headlights, that's my truck**

Come on babe. Beck texts her I'm sure you look beautiful, let's go.

Almost done. She responds

She adds the finishing touches to her make up then peaks out the window. Sure enough, there's Beck, parked across the street.

Quietly, she opens the window and carefully steps onto the tree branch below her. Within a minute she's on the ground and jogging across the lawn to meet him.

* * *

**Come on baby, don't you keep me waitin'**

**I gotta go, I've got a reservation**

**Tailgate for two underneath the stars**

**Kiss on your lips when you're in my arms**

"So." She asks as they drive away "Here are we goin' tonight?"

"I thought star gazing would be a good idea." He tells her "It's a really clear night."

"That's it?"

"Well no not entirely." He winks "I have some other things planned, but when people ask. We were star gazing."

* * *

**Come on baby let me take you on a night ride**

**Windows down, sittin' on my side**

**Tick tock now we're knocking on midnight**

**Me and you girl runnin' outta moonlight**

She's standing up, her head sticking out of the sunroof, arms open wide.

"This is amazing!" She yells as Beck drives down a secluded back road "I feel so alive!"

"I told you you'd have fun!" He chuckles "This isn't even the best part!"

* * *

**I wanna hold you till the break of dawn**

**Hear the crickets sing a riverside love song**

**Hey baby, all we got is all night**

**Come on now we're runnin' outta moonlight**

"What if we just stayed here all night?" She whispers to him as they lay in the bed of his pick up truck

"Your parents would shoot me dead." He tells her

"What if we were home before they're awake?" She shivers, snuggling up closer to him

"You make a good point." He laughs, wrapping his arms around her "Then we'd have all night."

"All night to do whatever we please."

* * *

**Girl I bet you thought I lost my mind**

**Outta the blue pulling into your drive**

**Wonder why I got you way out here**

**Have you ever seen a sky this clear**

"Have you ever seen a sky this clear?" Beck asks

"No." Jade shakes her head "It's beautiful though."

"Yeah see, when you live in the big city with all the bright lights..." Beck sighs "You miss out on all this beauty. My grandfather used to take me camping all the time back when we lived in Canada, I used to love looking at the stars."

"Looks like you still do."

"Yeah." He smiles and kisses her forehead "Yeah I do. Especially when I'm with you."

* * *

**Girl, every now and then you get a night like this**

**This is one that we don't wanna miss, no**

"Are we really going to do this?" She giggles as he kisses her neck

"Do you not want to?" He stops suddenly

"No no!" She insists "Of course I want to, but out here? In the truck?"

"We can just add it to our list of 'interesting places'." He smiles, laying her down

"Alright." She smiles

"A beautiful night, with the most beautiful girl." He smiles "What more could I ask for?"

* * *

**Hey baby don't it feel so right**

**Come on now we're runnin' outta moonlight**

**All I wanna do is hold you tight**

**Come on, come on, come on we're runnin' outta moonlight**

She flinches as a raindrop lands on her face, waking her up from the deep sleep she had fallen into. At first she thinks she imagined it, but then another one falls, and then another.

"Beck!" She shakes her boyfriend awake "Beck it's raining wake up!"

"What?" He sits up "Oh shit!"

They frantically begin throwing their clothes on and gathering up their blankets as the few drops of rain turn into a steady downpour. They throw everything into the backseat and climb inside the cab of the truck, laughing hysterically.

"Well." Beck chuckles "That's never happened to me before."

"Me either." Jade laughs "Hey, come here."

She places her hands on the side of his face, pulling it towards her, and kisses him passionately.

"I love you." He grins when they break away "So fucking much."

"I know." She smirks "The feeling is mutual."


	19. She's In Love With The Boy

**_I got a request for some more Tandre, so here it is. _**

She's In Love With The Boy - Trisha Yearwood

(Tandre)

* * *

**Katie's sittin' on the old front porch**

**Watchin' the chickens peck the ground**

**There ain't a whole lot goin' on tonight**

**In this one-horse town**

Tori sits on her front lawn, playing a game on her phone.

It's a beautiful summer night. She had just graduated high school two weeks ago and she feels on top of the world. To make it even better, her boyfriend Andre is on his way to pick her up now to take her on 'a proper date' as he called it, something they hadn't done since almost January.

* * *

**Over yonder comin' up the road**

**In a beat-up Chevy truck**

**Her boyfriend Tommy, he's layin' on the horn**

**Splashin' through the mud and the muck**

Andre pulls around the corner, honking at her repeatedly.

"Hey Tori!" He exclaims, hanging out the window smiling.

"You're crazy, Andre!" She laughs, standing up and grabbing her purse

She runs down the lawn to meet him, just as her father opens the front door.

"Tori!" He yells "Remember your curfew!"

"Yeah yeah!" She waves him off as she climbs into the passenger seat "Andre drive."

"Alright." He smirks, putting the car in gear and driving off

* * *

**Her daddy says he ain't worth a lick**

**When it comes to brains, he got the short end of the stick**

**But Katie's young and man, she just don't care**

**She'd follow Tommy anywhere**

"Next Saturday." Tori tells him as they drive "You in?"

"I don't know..." He sighs "I mean, a big graduation party I could handle, but a tiny celebration dinner? Tor I'm not sure..."

"I don't see the issue..."

"The issue is your parents hate me." He laughs

"My parents don't hate you." She chuckles "Okay, my dad does. But you have my mom won over."

"Well your dad is a cop and that's scary as hell."

"Please baby." She pouts "For me? You don't even have to talk to him. Sit by me, Cat and Jade. You'll be fine."

"I'll think about it, okay?"

* * *

**She's in love with the boy**

**She's in love with the boy**

**She's in love with the boy**

**And even if they have to run away**

**She's gonna marry that boy someday**

"Where the hell are we going?" She asks as they exit the highway onto a road leading into a small secluded rural town

"It's a surprise." He laughs "Just wait and see."

"You know I hate surprises."

"I know." He smirks as they stop at a red light

She leans over and kisses him.

"How about now?"

"Nope." He smiles "We'll be there in like five minutes, okay? Just hang on..."

* * *

**Katie and Tommy at the drive-in movie**

**Parked in the very last row**

**They're too busy holdin' on to one another**

**To even care about the show**

"How did you even find this place?" Tori asks as they lay in the bed of his pick up truck "I didn't know drive-in' seven existed anymore..."

"I have my ways." He smiles, feeding her a piece of popcorn "Sorry, the trip took longer than I expected, so the last row is gonna have to suffice."

"I don't mind."

"We can't even see!"

"I don't need to see." She whispers, snuggling up to him "I have you, that's all I need."

* * *

**Later on outside the Tastee Freeze**

**Tommy slips something on her hand**

**He says my high school ring will have to do**

**'Til I can buy a wedding band**

"One vanilla ice cream cone." Andre says, handing his girlfriend her ice cream and sitting down at the table with her

"Thank you." She smiles, taking it from him and taking a bite "Oh, yummy."

"Right?" He agrees

They sit in silence for a while, eating their cones. He let's her try if of his twist cone, she let's him try some of her vanilla. They talk, they laugh, until Andre finally says

"Hey Tor, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." She smiles "Anything. What's up?"

"Promise not to freak?"

"Cross my heart." She traces an x shape on her chest

"I've been doing some thinking lately..." He tells her "A lot of thinking actually. And you know, you're going to college in the fall, and I'm going to try to get that recording contract, we're growing up..."

"And?"

"And...oh I dunno." He shrugs "I was thinkin'...what if we got married?"

"What?" She almost chokes on her ice cream "Like, right now?"

"Well no, not this very second." He laughs "Maybe not even this summer, but at some point we should get married."

"Are you proposing?" She asks

"Yeah." He chuckles "Yeah I guess I am."

He finishes the last few bite of his ice cream cone and then hops up on the table they're sitting at.

"TORI VEGA!" He announces to everybody in the outdoor seating area "YOU HAVE MY HEART FOREVER, WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

"Yes!" She laughs "Yes I'll marry you. Now get down before you hurt yourself!"

He hops down next to her and pulls her in for a kiss.

"I love you." She whispers to him

"I love you too. Oh!" He exclaims, pulling his class off his right hand "Here, you can wear this until I save up enough for a real diamond, okay?"

"It's perfect." She tells him "Really."

"I'll get you that diamond." He promises "You deserve the best."

* * *

**Her daddy says he ain't worth a lick**

**When it comes to brains, he got the short end of the stick**

**But Katie's young and man, she just don't care**

**She'd follow Tommy anywhere**

"Our parents aren't going to approve." She says as they drive home

"Yeah well fuck them then."

"Andre!"

"What?" He asks "I love you, you love me. If people can't accept that then we don't need them."

* * *

**She's in love with the boy**

**She's in love with the boy**

**She's in love with the boy**

**And even if they have to run away**

**She's gonna marry that boy someday**

"We could always elope." He suggests "I mean, we're both eighteen, it's not unreasonable."

"Except it is." She sighs "I'm going to school, you're trying to catch your big break..."

"Tori." He stops her "Well make this work, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you." He tells her

"I love you too."

* * *

**Her daddy's waitin' up 'til half past twelve**

**When they come sneakin' up the walk**

**He says young lady get on up to your room**

**While me and Junior have a talk**

"I'm so dead." She whispers as she inserts her key into the lock "My curfew was midnight."

"It's only half an hour." He assures her as the door opens "Just tell them there was traffic."

"Young lady, you had better have one hell of an explanation." Her father, David, exclaims

"Tori you're so dead." Her sister laughs

"Trina." David warns, his tone harsh "Not now. Tori, go upstairs. I want to talk to Andre."

"Anything you have to say to him, you can say to me too!" Tori exclaims

"No." Andre tells her "Listen to him, go upstairs."

"But Andre..."

"Go." He nods towards the stairs "I'll be okay."

She stands up on her tiptoes and kisses his cheek before following her sister upstairs

* * *

**Mama breaks in, says don't lose your temper**

**It wasn't very long ago**

**When you yourself was just a hay-seed plowboy**

**Who didn't have a row to hoe**

"I love her!" Andre argues "Isn't that enough?"

"No!" David exclaims "You don't have a job, you're not going to college-"

"I'm going to land a recording contract!" Andre tells him

"When?" David asks him "I don't exactly see you swimming on offers right now, Andre? How the hell to you expect to support my daughter? Did you get her pregnant?"

"No she's not pregnant! Why does it always come to that with these things?"

"Because no one in their right minds gets married at eighteen fresh out of high school!"

"David!" Tori's mom, Holly breaks in "Can I see you in the other room please?"

David turns, glaring at Andre and follows his wife out of the room

* * *

**My daddy said you wasn't worth a lick**

**When it came to brains you got the short end of the stick**

**But he was wrong and honey you are too**

**Katie looks at Tommy like I still look at you**

"What the hell are you doing?" She asks him when Andre is out of earshot

"Protecting Tori!" He exclaims "Honestly Holly? He's not going to college, he wants to be a musician! How is he going to support her?"

"David, do you remember what my parents thought of you?" She raises an eyebrow at him "The son of two immigrants with no money? They didn't think you were good for me either! But look how you turned out! Chief of Police living in the Hollywood Hills with two beautiful daughters! They were wrong about you, David. And I think you might be wrong about Andre."

* * *

**She's in love with the boy**

**She's in love with the boy**

**She's in love with the boy**

**What's meant to be will always find a way**

"Look Mr. Vega." Andre says calmly "Argue with me all you want. Say what ever you want. Try to convince me that this isn't a good idea. But there's absolutely nothing,_ nothing_, you can say to me that will change how I feel about Tori. We're going to get married whether you like it or not."

* * *

**She's in love with the boy**

**She's in love with the boy**

**She's in love with the boy**

**What's meant to be will always find a way**

**She's gonna marry that boy someday**

"Daddy I love him." Tori whispers, creeping the stairs to stand at her boyfriend's side "Please."

"You can't expect me to go along with this Victoria."

"You don't have to be happy about it." Tori tells him "You just have to say. Because we're going to get married, whether you want us to or not."


	20. Let's Hear It For The Boy

Let's Hear It For The Boy - Jana Kramer

(Cabbie)

* * *

**My baby, he don't talk sweet**

**He ain't got much to say**

**But he loves me, loves me, loves me**

**I know that he loves me anyway**

Cat close her locker only to be startled by her boyfriend, Robbie, who was standing right behind the metal door.

"Flowers for you, Ms. Valentine." He holds out a bouquet of pink and yellow tulips to her

"Oh my gosh!" She squeals "Robbie, they're beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you." He smirks

* * *

**And maybe he don't dress fine**

**But I don't really mind**

**Cause every time he pulls me near**

**I just wanna cheer**

"Is that a bolo tie?" Jade snickers as Robbie approaches their lunch table

"Oh shut up!" Cat smacks her arm as she stands up to greet her boyfriend "Hi."

"Hi." He smiles, wrapping his arms around her waist "Have a good morning?"

"Yeah." She shrugs "But better now that you're hear."

"I agree." He laughs "We're better together."

* * *

**Let's hear it for the boy**

**Let's give the boy a hand**

**Let's hear it for my baby**

**You know you gotta understand**

"That's my boyfriend!" Cat cheers, jumping up and down as she stares up at Robbie

He's playing back up guitar for one of the performances at school. He's not the main focus of the performance, but he's all she cares about, the only reason she's hear.

"I LOVE YOU ROBBIE!" She calls up to him as the song ends

He smiles and waves at her, then blows a kiss her direction. She pretends to catch it and presses it to her cheek.

* * *

**Maybe he's no Romeo**

**But he's my loving one-man show**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa-oh**

**Let's hear it for the boy**

Cat can't help but laugh as Robbie dances along to the song playing on the radio as they sit in the Friday afternoon traffic trying to get home from school.

"Robbie." She giggles

"I'm a goon." He smiles "I know."

"Yeah." She agrees "But you're my goon."

He leans over and presses a kiss to her lips. When they break away, she pulls him back and kisses him again.

* * *

**My baby may not be rich**

**He's watching every dime**

**But he loves me, loves me, loves me**

**We always have a real good time**

"Who needs the movies when you have a white sheet and a movie projector?" Robbie laughs, sitting down next to her on the couch in his basement "Sorry I couldn't take you out tonight, paychecks are late."

"I would've paid." She rolls her eyes

"But I enjoy spoiling you." He kisses her cheek as she cuddles up to him "You gotta let me have my fun."

"Well I'm not going to argue with you on that one." She laughs "That's for sure."

* * *

**And maybe he sings off-key**

**But that's all right by me, yeah**

**Cause what he does, he does so well**

**Makes me wanna yell**

"ITS BEEN A LONG DAY, WITHOUT YOU MY FRIEND..." Robbie sings, more like squeals along to the song playing on the radio "ILL TELL YOU ALL ABOUT IT WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN."

"You're so off key." Cat chuckles

"Sorry." He apologizes, turning the music down

"No don't apologize." She tells him "It was cute."

"Cute enough to kiss?"

"Always."

* * *

**Let's hear it for the boy**

**Oh, let's give the boy a hand**

**Let's hear it for my baby**

**You know you gotta understand**

"Here." Robbie pulls out her chair for her to sit down "I for that for you."

"Why thank you." She smiles, kissing him

"My pleasure." He laughs, pushing the chair in, then sitting down next to her

"Why don't you still do that for me?" Cat's mother asks her father

"I didn't know it was a big deal!"

"Every woman wants a gentlemen, Daddy." Cat smirks "And I've found one."

"We'll hang onto him." Her mother laughs "Apparently there aren't many left in the world."

* * *

**Oh, maybe he's no Romeo**

**But he's my loving one-man show**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa-oh**

**Let's hear it for the boy**

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Robbie stands up on one of the lunch tables "I LOVE CAT VALENTINE! JUST THOUGHT YOU ALL SHOULD KNOW, CARRY ON."

"What was that for?" Cat blushes as he climbs off and sits back down next to her

"Well I tell you I love you all the time." He shrugs "I figured it should be common knowledge."

"Everybody with eyes knees you love her." Jade rolls her eyes

"What was that Jade?" Robbie pulls Cat closer to him and plants a long kiss on her lips "Something about me not making it obvious enough."

"I love you, Shapiro." Cat smiles

"I love you more." He tells her

* * *

**Cause every time he pulls me near**

**I just wanna cheer**

"Dance with me!" Robbie smiles, turning on his stereo and pulling Cat to her feet

"Robbie." She laughs

"Come on!" He chuckles "Here I'll lead!"

"This is ridiculous." She smiles

"You're having fun though, aren't you?"

* * *

**Let's hear it for the boy**

**Oh, let's give the boy a hand**

**Let's hear it for my baby**

**You know you gotta understand**

"I miss you." He tells her over the phone

"You've been gone twenty minutes." She chuckles as she climbs into bed

"Twenty minutes too long." He whines

"I'll see you in the morning when you pick me up, okay?" She laughs

"I love you." He says

"I love you more."

"No you don't." He insists "I love you the most."

"Okay Robbie." She laughs "Goodnight."

"Goodnight beautiful."

* * *

**Oh, maybe he's no Romeo**

**But he's my loving one-man show**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa-oh**

**Let's hear it for the boy**

"I love you, Robbie." She tells him

"I love you too." He smiles "I'll never stop."

"Promise?" She asks

"Promise." He smirks, pulling her closer to him and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Slowly, he leans down and begins kissing her.

The for a minute, their worlds stop spinning, and there's not another place on the planet either of them would rather be.


	21. Speak Now

Speak Now - Taylor Swift

(Bade)

* * *

**I am not the kind of girl**

**Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion**

**But you are not the kind of boy**

**Who should be marrying the wrong girl**

Jade hadn't been all that surprised when she hadn't been invited to the Oliver-Collins wedding, Annika hated her after all. And why wouldn't she? She was her fiancées ex-girlfriends, if that wasn't a threat, Jade wasn't really sure what was. Of course all her friends had been invited though, so it hadn't been hard to get all the details.

She knew it was wrong to show up uninvited, but since when did Jade West care about what was wrong or what was right? She wasn't going to let Beck go through with this. She wasn't going to let him marry Annika. Not because she was jealous, okay maybe a little, but she knew Annika wasn't the right girl for him.

Now if only she can find the courage to do what needs to be done.

* * *

**I sneak in and see your friends**

**And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel**

**And she is yelling at a bridesmaid**

**Somewhere back inside a room**

**Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry**

"Jade!" Andre hisses, grabbing her arm and pulling her aside "What are you doing here?"

"What?" She smirks "I can't watch my ex-boyfriend get married?"

"No!" He exclaims "You know Annika hates you! If she sees you she'll have you thrown out!"

"By who?" She laughs, looking around "Pantsuit over there?"

"That's her mother, Jade." He says flatly

"Whatever." She rolls her eyes "I'll be good, okay? You won't even know I'm here."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart." She tells him "Go take your place, _best man_."

She turns on her heel and walks to the back of the church.

A door up at the front opens as a very exasperated bridesmaid appears, then slams it closed again.

"Tracy!" Annika's mother yells to her "What's the matter?"

"Your daughter is crazy!" The girl says "That's what's the matter!"

* * *

**This is surely not what you thought it would be**

**I lose myself in a daydream**

**Where I stand and say**

The wedding decorations make Jade want to puke. Everything is pink.

Everything.

If it were Cat's wedding, then maybe she could handle it. But she hates Annika, so everything automatically becomes even more repulsive.

* * *

**Don't say "Yes", run away now**

**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door**

**Don't wait or say a single vow**

**You need to hear me out**

**And they said, "Speak now."**

Her mind starts to wander as she waits for the service to begin.

What if she really does work up enough courage to stop the wedding? What happens then?

Will Beck thank her? Will he hate her forever?

Why does she care?

It's not like he'll take her back, even if she does do him the biggest favor of his life.

_Or will he?_

* * *

**Fond gestures are exchanged**

**And the organ starts to play**

**A song that sounds like a death march**

**And I am hiding in the curtains**

**It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be**

The organ starts to play and wedding party starts to enter, starting with the groomsmen and bridesmaids.

Jade stands up and quickly slips behind one of the curtains by one of the windows. The last thing she needs is Annika to spot her on her way down the isle and cause a scene.

"Jade?" Cat pokes her head behind the curtain "I thought I saw you run back here?"

"Cat!" Jade hisses "You're gonna give me away! In or out, take your pick!"

"Fine." Cat sighs, stepping back behind the curtain next to her best friend "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know anymore." Jade admits "I mean, I was going to try and talk Beck out of it, but I keep chickening out."

"You'd be doing us all a favor." Cat admits "Annika is a crazy bitch."

* * *

**She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen**

**But I know you wish it was me,**

**You wish it was me,**

**Don't you?**

Annika enters the church and the room is full of a chorus of gasps.

Sure Annika may be a raging bitch, but she looks stunning.

Jade adjusts the curtain to look at Beck, who stands straight-faced next to the minister.

"He doesn't look happy." She whispers

"No." Cat sighs "He doesn't. You don't think he's having second thoughts, do you?"

"It would sure make my life a hell of a lot easier if he was..."

* * *

**Don't say "Yes", run away now,**

**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.**

**Don't wait or say a single vow,**

**You need to hear me out,**

**And they said, "Speak now."**

**Don't say "Yes", run away now,**

**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.**

**Don't wait or say a single vow,**

**Your time is running out,**

**And they said, "Speak now."**

"Beckett and Annika," The priest smiles "today you are surrounded by your friends and family, all of whom have gathered here to witness your marriage and to share in the joy of this special occasion. Today, as you join yourselves in marriage, there is a vast and unknown future stretching out before you. The possibilities and potentials of your married life are great; and now falls upon your shoulders the task of choosing your values and making real your dreams. Through your commitment to each other, may you grow and nurture a love that makes both of you better people, a love that continues to give you great joy, and also a passion for living that provides you with energy and patience to face the responsibilities of life."

"Come on Beck..." Jade whispers to herself "Don't do it..."

* * *

**I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace."**

**There's the silence, there's my last chance.**

**I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me.**

"These two come before you, their chosen family and friends, to join their hands in marriage. If there is any reason they should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Beck and Annika both glance around the room, looms for any sign of disturbance. She looks giddy with excitement. He looks horrified.

"If you're going to say something..." Cat nudges Jade "Say it now."

Secretly, Jade hopes someone else will stand up and say something, but no one does. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, stepping out from behind the curtains.

"Wait!" She exclaims

* * *

**Horrified looks from everyone in the room**

**But I'm only looking at you.**

"Jade?" Beck gasps

He's acting surprised, but he's actually relieved, she can see it in his eyes.

"What is she doing here?" Annika sneers

"**I am not the kind of girl Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion..." **Jade sighs "Well, actually I am.** But you are not the kind of boy Who should be marrying the wrong girl...**"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Annika snaps "Someone get her out of here!"

"No!" Beck insists "Let her finish..."

"**Don't say 'Yes'**." Jade begs "**Run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow,**

**You need to hear me out..**."

"Miss." One of the groomsmen, assuming one of Annika's brothers since she doesn't recognize him "I'm going to have to ask you to leave..."

* * *

**And they said, "Speak now."**

Upset and embarrassed, Jade stomps back to her car and climbs in, slamming the door shut. She pulls the mirror down to check her makeup, no doubt smeared by the tears starting to fall from her eyes.

Just as she looks up to start the car, she sees people starting to file out of the church.

Which can only mean one thing.

If the service had continued, it wouldn't have ended that quickly.

Quickly, she makes her way back into the church, fighting her way through the sea of people like a fish swimming upstream. Inside, she sees Beck leaning against one of the windows, looking off somewhere in the distance.

She clears her throat.

"Oh." He snaps back into reality "I didn't see you there."

"Sorry for ruining your wedding..." She sighs "It's just...I couldn't let you go through with it. I know you deserve the best and everything but...Annika is a-"

She's cut off, and slightly taken aback, when Beck jumps forward, cupping her face in his hands, and presses a long kiss to her lips.

"What was that for?" She asks

"Thank you." He laughs "You saved me from a life of pain. And you made me realized what I really wanted."

"Which would be?"

"You." He tells her "Come on** Let's run away now, I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door Baby, I didn't say my vows,So glad you were around When they said, 'speak now'**. "


	22. Slow Dancing In A Burning Room

Slow Dancing In A Burning Room - John Mayer

(Cabbie)

* * *

**It's not a silly little moment,**

**It's not the storm before the calm.**

**This is the deep and dying breath of**

**This love that we've been working on.**

"We'll get through this." Robbie sighs, leaning against the kitchen counter "We always do."

Honestly, he's not sure if they will, but at this moment, he's unsure of what else he can really say.

"Will we?" Cat asks

The look she's giving him literally kills him, like a puppy that's been kicked one too many times. Sometimes the words just cut too deep, and there's nothing you can do to take them back.

"I'm serious, Robbie." She says flatly "We always say that we'll get through it, but it always comes back to this."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying..." She hesitates "I'm saying that maybe this isn't working anymore."

* * *

**Can't seem to hold you like I want to**

**So I can feel you in my arms.**

**Nobody's gonna come and save you,**

**We pulled too many false alarms.**

Later that night, when they're lying in bed, waiting for sleep to come to them both, he tries to wrap an arm around her waist, just to give her some kind of reassurance. To let her know he's still there for her. But she turns away from him.

"Come on." He sighs

"No." She whispers

It's been so long since their bed has felt any kind of love at all, one of the worst dry spells in possibly the history of lovers. But there's nothing either of them can do.

He slides closer to her and makes another attempt.

"I said no." She slaps his hand away "Robbie! I said get off of me!"

She slides further away and ends up falling onto the floor.

"You know what?" She sighs, standing up and grabbing her pillow "I'll just sleep on the couch tonight."

"No you don't have to." He tells her

"I don't want to sleep in the same bed as you right now." She says

"Then let me sleep on the couch." He offers "You take the bed."

"No." She shakes her head, then exits the room.

* * *

**We're going down,**

**And you can see it too.**

**We're going down,**

**And you know that we're doomed.**

**My dear,**

**We're slow dancing in a burning room.**

"Can you see us together in five years?" She asks quietly "Or even just one?"

"I try to take it one day at a time." He tells her as he flips through the TV channels

"So no." She nods

"No." He corrects her "That's not what I said."

"But it's what you meant!" She exclaims, standing up and storming out of the room

"Cat..." He sighs "Baby..."

* * *

**I was the one you always dreamed of,**

**You were the one I tried to draw.**

**How dare you say it's nothing to me?**

**Baby, you're the only light I ever saw.**

"It's like this relationship means nothing to you, Robbie!" Cat cries "Come on, give me something here!"

"Don't say that!" He exclaims, tears of his own starting to form "How dare you say this relationship means nothing to me! You're the most important thing in the world to me! You I know that!"

"Maybe in the beginning..." She shakes her head "But now I'm not sure. Don't...don't you love me?"

"Of course I love you!" He says "Don't you love me?"

"I do..." She nods, trying to stop herself from crying "Then why is this so hard?"

"I don't know..." He wraps her in a hug

"Maybe..." She whispers "Maybe this just isn't meant to be..."

"No..." He begs "No please don't say that..."

* * *

**I'll make the most of all the sadness,**

**You'll be a bitch because you can.**

**You try to hit me just to hurt me**

**So you leave me feeling dirty**

**Because you can't understand.**

"Do you have any idea how much this is killing me?" He asks "Cat! Please! Work with me here! Help me work this out! I can't imagine the pain of having to live without you!"

"You don't know pain..." She shakes her head, tears starting to form

"Not this again..." He sighs "It was my baby too, Cat! You know it hurt me just as much as it hurt you!"

"I failed him!" She screams "My only job was to keep him safe and I couldn't even do that!"

"It's been almost eight months, Cat!" He yells back "We need to start moving on or the wound will never heal!"

"You and I both know that baby was the only thing keeping us together, Robbie!" She cries "Our relationship had been deteriorating until I found out I was pregnant! Then once we lost the baby we started fighting again and we haven't stopped fighting! Don't act like you can't see it! This relationship is doomed!"

"I know..." He admits "I just can't bring myself to actually admit it."

* * *

**We're going down,**

**And you can see it too.**

**We're going down,**

**And you know that we're doomed.**

**My dear,**

**We're slow dancing in a burning room. **

"The least you could do is help me..." She sighs, folding up a few of her shirts and sticking them into one of her suitcases

"Why would I help the most important thing in my life walk right out of it?" He asks, laying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling

"Don't try and make me feel guilty." She begs "One of us needs to start acting logical."

"Fine." He sits up "What do you need?"

"Start packing up that drawer, please."

He somehow finds the will to get up and open the dresser drawer. He begins to pull clothes out, but stops when he breaks into tears.

"Please." He turns and wraps his arms around her waist "Please don't do it."

"Robbie." She tries her best to hold back tears, staring up at the ceiling instead of at him "You know it's what's best."

"Then why does it hurt so much?"

* * *

**Go cry about it - why don't you?**

He calls a few times, but she knows it's best for both of them if she doesn't pick up. He never leaves any messages anyway.

Days turn to weeks, weeks turn to months, and slowly, being away from him starts to get a little easier for her.

He still hurts badly, but can hide it well. However, some nights he'll forget, and wake up expecting to see her by his side. And when she's not...he loses it.

* * *

**Don't you think we oughta know by now?**

**Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow?**

On the one year anniversary of the miscarriage, she considers calling him. But she decides it will only make it hurt worse, and turns to support from her friends and family instead. That night as she tries to sleep, she begins to sob. Mourning both her unborn baby, and the relationship she left behind.

He opens the drawer on his bedside table and pulls out the necklace he had bought her the day after she found out she was pregnant. A silver heart, studded with emeralds, which would've been the baby's birthstone. He's not sure if she left it behind on purpose or not...but he can't bring himself to get rid of it.

He clutches it to his chest as a tear slides down his cheek.


	23. Little Moments

Little Moments - Brad Paisley

(Tandre)

* * *

**Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard**  
**That pretty mouth say that dirty word**  
**And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into**  
**But she covered her mouth and her face got red**

"I promise I won't be gone long." Tori promises and leans out the window of Andre's truck to kiss him "Thanks for letting me borrow your car."

"No problem." He smiles "Go get em."

Tori's car was currently in the shop thanks to the idiot who had rear ended her in rush hour traffic last week. She had a job interview she needed to get to, so Andre had let her borrow his truck so she could get there. They were newly engaged after all, so what was his would soon be hers too. He had some stuff he needed to take care of at their new townhouse anyways.

He waves as she makes her way down the driveway, his phone buzzes in his pocket and he looks down to check it.

Suddenly, there's the sound of metal rubbing against metal.

"FUCK!" Tori exclaims, hoping out of the truck

She had backed it right into the car parked in front of the unit across the street. When she makes eye contact with Andre, she blushes bright red. He can only sigh as he makes his way to her

* * *

**And she just looked so darn cute**  
** That I couldn't even act like I was mad**  
** Yeah I live for little moments like that**

"Baby I'm so sorry." She apologizes "This is all my fault."

"No it's not your fault." He sighs "It's the idiot who parked right behind the fucking driveway."

"So you're not mad?" She asks

"At _you_? No." He smiles "How could I be?"

"I dented your truck!"

"But you're so cute when you're embarrassed." He chuckles "Besides, it's not even that bad anyways..."

* * *

**Well that's just like this last year on my birthday**  
** She lost all track of time and burnt the cake**  
** And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off**

"TORI!" Andre calls, entering the house through the front door, grocery bags in his arms "I'm ho- what the hell?"

Every smoke detector on the first floor was going off and a thin cloud of smoke was wafting into the front hall from the kitchen.

He makes his way towards the disturbance, only to find his fiancée battling it out with the smoke detector to make the noise stop.

"Here." He reaches up and turns it off for her "I got it."

"Oh you weren't supposed to be home yet!" She pouts

"What's goin on?" He asks "Did you burn something?"

* * *

**And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms**  
** And I tried not to let her see me laugh**  
** Yeah I live for little moments like that**

"I wanted to do something special for you because it's your birthday and everything..." She cries "God I can't do anything right!"

"Hey hey hey..." He wraps her up in a hug, trying hard not to laugh at how cute she's being "It happens to everybody, Tor. It's no big deal."

* * *

**I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me**  
** And I thank god that she isn't 'cause how boring would that be**

"Woah!" Andre exclaims, reaching out to stop Tori from falling "Careful there."

"Sorry..." She blushes "I'm not the best ice skater."

"That's because we live in Los Angeles." He laughs "Nobody is supposed to know how."

"But you do."

"That's because I've practiced." He has to catch her again "Careful baby, you don't want to break your leg right before the wedding!"

"I still don't know why out of all the women in the world, you picked me." She laughs

"Because you make my life interesting." He leans down and kisses her "And I love that."

* * *

**It's the little imperfections it's the sudden change in plans**  
** When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holdin' hands**  
** Yeah I live for little moments like that**

"Okay..." She sighs "Turn...right here!"

Andre turns the steering wheel quickly and takes a hard left onto the next street, he hadn't even had time to signal.

"Sorry." Tori apologizes "I'm not the best navigator."

"You're fine." He assures her "But are you sure this is the right way? I mean, I don't think bakeries are located in residential areas."

"These are the directions map quest gave me!" She insists as he pulls over to the curb

"Let me see..." He takes the paper from her "Didn't you say this place was downtown LA?"

"Yeah." She shrugs "Why?"

"Because these directions have us going to Anaheim." He laughs

"Dammit!" She groans

"Hey." He takes her hand "It's fine, we've got this."

* * *

**When she's layin' on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark**  
** And about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm**  
** And I want so bad to move it 'cause it's tinglin' and it's numb**  
** But she looks so much like an angel that I don't wanna wake her up**

Andre sighs and grabs the remote, shutting off the TV in the living room.

"Ready for bed?" He asks Tori, who has her head resting on his shoulder

No response.

"Tori?" He says

A tiny snore escapes from her mouth. She's fast asleep.

"Great." He sighs, trying to shift so he's comfortable.

His right arm had fallen asleep halfway through the last episode of How I Met Your Mother that they had been watching. But she's so cute when she's sleeping, he doesn't want to wake her up. So he lays his head back and closes his eyes, and tries to sleep as well.

* * *

**Yeah I live for little moments **  
** When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it**  
** Yeah I live for little moments like that**

"I love you." He whispers and kisses her forehead "So much."


	24. Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not

Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not - Thompson Square

(Cabbie)

* * *

**We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof**  
**Talkin' 'bout everything under the moon**  
**With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume**  
**All I could think about was my next move**

"I had a lot of fun with you tonight." Robbie says

"I had fun too." Cat tells him

They're sitting on the front porch of her house after their first date.

"Maybe we could do it again sometime?" He asks

"I'd like that." She smiles

"Good." He nods "Good..."

_Now what?_ He thinks to himself _Do I kiss her? Do people do that on the first date?_

* * *

**Oh, but you were so shy, so was I**  
** Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe**  
** When you smiled and said to me**  
** 'Are you gonna kiss me or not**

"Well?" Cat looks at him confused

"Well what?" He asks

"So are you gonna kiss me or not?"

"Well uh..." He hesitates "Do you want me to?"

"Obviously if I'm asking..." She starts to stand up "Never mind... I'll...I'll call you."

"No!" he grabs her hand "Wait!"

* * *

**Are we gonna do this or what?**  
** I think you know I like you a lot**  
** But you're 'bout to miss your shot**  
** Are you gonna kiss me or not?'**

He gets to his feet quickly and pulls her close to him, their lips crashing together.

He swears their own personal fireworks show sparks out of that kiss, it feels that fantastic.

"I'll call you." She smirks when they break away

"Sounds good." He smiles

She gives a small wave before disappearing inside the house.

"YES!" He exclaims as soon as the door closes, practically skipping back to his car

"Yes!" She whispers as she stand with her back against the door, sliding down to the floor

* * *

**It was the best dang kiss that I ever had**  
** Except for that long one after that**  
** And I knew if I wanted this thing to last**  
** Sooner or later I'd have to ask for your hand**

"I know you didn't invite me out to lunch just to talk about the Kings all afternoon." Cat's father laughs

"No sir, I did not."

"Come on kid, just spit it out."

"Well you see..." He sighs "I love your daughter, very _very_ much. I'm very lucky to have her, and I know there's so many other guys out there more deserving of her than I am..."

"And?"

"And if it's alright with you, I'd like to ask her to marry me."

"You know." He smirks "If you were any other guy, I'd say no. Buy I like you, Robbie. So go ahead and buy a ring."

* * *

**So I took a chance**  
** Bought a wedding band and I got down on one knee**  
** And you smiled and said to me**  
** 'Are you gonna kiss me or not?**

"Oh Robbie!" Cat gasps as he kneels down in front of her "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes!" He laughs

"Okay." She grins "Okay! Yes! Yes I'll marry you!"

He slides the ring onto her finger and the people around them in the restaurant begin to cheer.

"Well?" She looks at him as he stands up

* * *

**Are we gonna do this or what?**  
** I think you know I love you a lot**  
** I think we've got a real good shot**  
** Are you gonna kiss me or not?'**

"Well what?" He asks

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?" She laughs

"Of course I am." he smirks

"Do it then!"

He leans forward and kisses her passionately. He doesn't care of people stare, the girl of his dreams just agreed to marry him. The floor could open up underneath him right now and he wouldn't even care.

* * *

**So, we planned it all out for the middle of June**  
** From the wedding cake to the honeymoon**  
** And your momma cried**  
** When you walked down the aisle**

Cat did most of the planning, and Robbie just went along. He wanted everything to be perfect for her, and in the end, that's exactly how things turned out.

Perfect.

Just like her.

She picked out a gorgeous dress, and her mother cried as her father walked her down the isle.

He couldn't believe how lucky he was.

* * *

**When the preacher man said, 'Say I do'**  
**I did and you did too, then I lifted that veil**  
**And saw your pretty smile and I said**  
**'Are you gonna kiss me or not?**

"The wedding ring symbolizes unity, a circle unbroken, without beginning or end. And today Robbie and Cat exchange these rings as confirmation of their vows to join their lives, to work at all times to create a life that is complete and unbroken and to love each other unconditionally. Robbie, take this ring and place it on your bride's finger, and state your pledge to her, repeating after me:"

"With this ring I thee wed.  
I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you.  
All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you." He grins and slides the gold band onto her finger.

"Cat" the priest says turning now to hand her Robbie's ring "take this ring and place it on your groom's finger, and state your pledge to him, repeating after me"

"With this ring I thee wed.  
I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you.  
All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you." She smiles, and slides the ring onto his finger.

"Until now Cat and Robbie have spent each moment of their lives as separate individuals. But from this day on, and every day after this day shall be shared and spent as one. By the power enthroned in me, by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." The priest states

"Well?" Cat grins as Robbie lifts up her veil

"Well what?" He chuckles

* * *

**Are we gonna do this or what?**  
** Look at all the love that we got**  
** It ain't never gonna stop**  
** Are you gonna kiss me or not?'**

"Don't just stand there Mr. Shapiro." She laughs "So are you gonna kiss me or not?"

"I'lll kiss you, Mrs. Shapiro." He smirks and presses his lips to hers

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The priest smiles as they break away "I now present you, Mr. And Mrs. Robbie Shapiro!"

* * *

**Yeah baby, I love you a lot**  
** I really think we've got a shot**  
** Are you gonna kiss me or not?**

"I love you." She smiles as they climb into the limo to go the reception

"I love you too." He tells her

"You know what I'm going to ask, right?" She laughs

"Way ahead of you." He smirks, and presses a kiss to her lips


	25. The Story of Your Life

The Story of Your Life - Five For Fighting

(Bade)

* * *

**At 17 she left Long Island bound for Hollywood**  
**Another story like the ones you've heard before**

"You know I want nothing more than to make it big." Jade sighs "And you know I can't do that here."

"This is New York City, sweetheart." Her mom gasps "You have nothing _but_ opportunity here."

"I've been trying for _years_ Mom!" Jade exclaims "And nothing has happened, I've jumped at every opportunity...and I'm still in square one."

"And you seriously think you'll have a better shot in California?" Her father raises an eyebrow at her

"I won't be able to live with myself if I don't at least try."

* * *

**He left her broken like you figured, like you knew he would **  
** She shut her heart after his ring rang off the door**

"So now what, Jade?" Her boyfriend exclaims "What? You just run off to Hollywood and I just have to wait here, hoping that one day you'll come back to me?"

"Sam, just come with me!"

"No." He scoffs "One of us has to think realistically. I'm going to stay here, and go to college, like normal kids our age do."

"I don't understand, you've always been so supportive!"

"Yeah, when you were doing plays in high school!" He sighs "Jade, do you know what the odds are of _actually_ making it?"

She's speechless, how could he be saying this? He's the _only_ one she thought she could actually count on to believe in her.

"You're seriously going to do this?" He asks

"Yeah, Sam. I am." She says "And if you don't like that then-"

"Oh no, _you_ don't get to break up with me." He laughs "I'm breaking up with you."

"Fine." She holds back her tears "I'll send you a post card."

* * *

**It's the story of your life **  
** You're tearing out the page **  
** New chapter underway**

It's not even close to ideal, she knows that. Unfortunately, it's all she can afford.

Her tiny studio apartment, that she happens to be renting for dirt cheap from one of her uncle's coworkers, is small, cramped, and right next to the subway. So yeah, it's a little loud, and her neighbors are...interesting to say the least. But it's a start, and everybody has to start _somewhere_, right?

* * *

**The story of your life **  
** You live it everyday **  
** You can run, you run **  
** But you won't get away**

"No, I understand." She sighs "We'll just have to try again."

"Not everybody gets their first role right off the bat." Her agent tells her "We'll find you something."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

**I don't know what's coming up **  
** Where will you go now **  
** It's the story of your life**

"A toothpaste commercial..." She repeats

"Everybody has to start somewhere, Jade." Her agent tells her "It's a toothpaste commercial this month, but who knows? By next year, it could be the biggest blockbuster of the summer."

"Right." She agrees "Well then, why not?"

* * *

**She hit the ground **  
** She built a fine career **  
** Every weekend walked her dog beside the sea**

"Come on, Rico." Jade calls to the Boston Terrier trailing behind her

She loved taking him for walks on the beach, but he's such a friendly dog, he feels the need to stop and say hello to everyone (and everything) he sees.

"Rico!" She calls again

"Hey watch out!" Someone exclaims

She turns just in time to be literally nailed in the face by a volleyball, knocking her off balance and into the sand.

* * *

**In the salt she met a man who knew at once but wait **  
** Is he the one we need him to be**

"Woah, sorry." A boy apologizes, jogging over to her "My buddy over there is an idiot, no aim whatsoever."

"It's fine." She assures him, taking his extended hand and getting to her feet

"I feel like I know you from somewhere." He admits "I'm Beck."

"Jade." She shakes his hand "The girl from the toothpaste commercials."

"Wow." He gasps "Toothpaste."

"Sarcasm?" She raises an eyebrow "Because I'll have you know, I just booked a role starring alongside Johnny Depp."

"His love interest?"

"His daughter." She rolls her eyes "What about you, _Beck_? What do you have going for you?"

"Well, I just met a _very_ pretty girl." He smiles "So I think that's a good thing."

* * *

**In the story your life **  
** You're moving down the page **  
** As the words begin to change **

"Is my script over there?" Jade asks Beck over the phone as she rushes frantically around her apartment

"Probably." He says "Most of your stuff is over here."

"Beck, I'm being serious." She sighs "I'm going to be late."

"Calm down, Miss TV Star." He chuckles "I just found it, it's in my hand, I'll meet you at the studio, okay?"

"Thank you!" She breathes a sigh of relief "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**You live it everyday **  
** You can run, you run **  
** But you won't get away **

It all started with a toothpaste commercial. Then she got that movie role, and then her own TV show, built entirely around her. It's currently in it's third season. And she's only twenty-three.

She has a boyfriend, whom she lives with. And a dog, who seems to like her boyfriend more than he likes her. But that's okay. Because she feels like she's sticking a giant middle finger to everybody back in New York who didn't think she had a shot.

* * *

**I don't know what's coming up **  
** Where will you go now **  
** It's the story of your life **

"You're going to quit?" Beck gasps "But Jade you've-"

"Accomplished everything I wanted to?" She says "I've done more in four years than most people get to do in a lifetime, Beck. I don't know...I just feel like, it's somebody else's turn."

"So now what?"

"So now, I don't know...you can teach anywhere, can't you?"

"Well, yeah...I guess."

"So now, we move to some little beach town on the east coast, and you find a teaching job, maybe run the drama department at the local high school." She smiles "And I'll...I'll go to school and maybe get a teaching degree too. Or maybe I could run the community theater...I don't know. I moved out here on a whim, it seemed to work out okay for me."

"Alright." He smirks "Let's do it. But only on one condition."

"Which would be?"

"Marry me."

* * *

**Look around look around and the world will find you **  
** There's a reason that we live so far from Hollywood  
****In the country looking hard to find a home**

Fort Mill, South Carolina.

That's where they finally settled down. Far away from California, and far away from New York.

He heads the drama department, and she helps out every so often. But mostly, she spends her time writing. She discovered she has a real talent for it. She started off with scripts, but moved to novels. There was more of a market for that.

It wasn't the big glamorous life she had in New York, but it's the perfect life. At least to her.

* * *

**We're nothing perfect **  
** All considered **  
** But we're so damn good**

"Can you say hi?" Jade coos to the baby in her arms "Hm? Noah? Can you say hi to Daddy?"

"He looks like you." Beck smiles

"Not entirely." She tells him "Those are your eyes for sure."

"But that's your hair."

Noah Daniel Oliver was born exactly one week after his parents' fourth wedding anniversary.

"The kids at school will go nuts over him, especially the girls." Beck chuckles "Expect lots of outfits and baby booties."

"More than they've already given us?" She smirks "It's not like you're their favorite teacher or anything."

"Please." He rolls his eyes "They love it when it comes time for the musicals because Mrs. Oliver comes."

"And now they have Noah to look forward too."

"And now _we_ have Noah too."

**It's the story **  
** It's your story **  
** It's the story of your life**


	26. They Don't Know About Us

They Don't Know About Us - One Direction

(Cabbie)

* * *

**People say we shouldn't be together**  
**We're too young to know about forever**  
**But I say they don't know what they're talk-talk-talkin' about**

"It just frustrates me how they don't understand." Cat frowns "They didn't start dating until their late twenties, the concept of 'young love' means absolutely nothing to them."

"Well you're happy right?" Robbie asks her "You're happy with me?"

"I'm more than happy." She tells him "I _love_ you."

"Then who cares what your parents think?"

* * *

**'Cause this love is only getting stronger**  
** So I don't wanna wait any longer**  
** I just wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl**

"I love you." Robbie smiles, leaning down and kissing Cat's cheek

"I love you, too." She giggles, kissing him on the lips this time

A quick peck quickly develops into something more and before they know it, they've completely forgotten everything around them.

"Okay." Jade sighs, rolling her eyes "Get a room."

* * *

**They don't know about the things we do**  
**They don't know about the "I love you"'s**  
**But I bet you if they only knew**  
**They would just be jealous of us,**

"Did you ever think that your parents don't approve of our relationship because they're jealous?" Robbie says

"Huh?"

"You said yourself, they didn't meet until they were almost thirty." He reminds her "Maybe they can see that we're made for each other, and they're jealous you found love faster than they did."

"I seriously doubt that." She chuckles "But maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe."

* * *

**They don't know about the up all nights**  
** They don't know I've waited all my life**  
** Just to find a love that feels this right**  
** Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us**

"I've had girlfriends before..." He takes her hand in his " you know that."

"I do."

"And it felt great to love them, but when I'm with you...I don't know..." He shrugs "I guess I just feel a different kind of love. A better kind of love."

"You know," She laughs "When I first met you, I never saw us ending up like this."

"See?" He grins "We surprised everybody, even ourselves."

"Yeah." She giggles "That's what makes this so special."

* * *

**One touch and I was a believer**  
**Every kiss it gets a little sweeter**  
**It's getting better**  
**Keeps getting better all the time, girl**

It only took one kiss for both of them. The first real kiss they shared after their first real date, that's when they knew they had something special. They hate being apart for anything more than a day, and always need to have some kind of physical contact, whether that be kissing or holding hands, or her sitting on his lap. They love each other, and they want to show the world.

* * *

**They don't know how special you are**  
**They don't know what you've done to my heart**  
**They can say anything they want**  
**'Cause they don't know us**

"I don't know man..." Robbie sighs with a smile on his face "It's so hard to describe. But whenever I'm with her, it's like the world stops turning and it's just the two of us."

"Puppy love." Andre chuckles

"It's been a year and a half, this is _way_ past puppy love." Beck corrects him

"I wish I could spend every minute of every day with her." Robbie tells him

"Then marry her." Andre suggest, Beck punches his shoulder "OW! Okay, what was that for?"

"They're nineteen, they can't get _married_."

"No." Robbie agrees "No he's right, we can't get married. But..."

"But what?"

"But we can get engaged." He smiles

* * *

**They don't know what we do best**  
** It's between me and you, our little secret**  
** But I wanna tell 'em**  
** I wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl**

"Come on, Robbie!" Cat giggles, running ahead of him

She's barefoot, wearing a white sundress, running down the beach ahead of him.

"I'm coming!" He chuckles, jogging after her "Hey Cat, slow down."

"What?" She smiles, turning around to face him

He catches up to her and takes her hand.

"I wanna ask you something." He tells her

"Ask me what?"

He grabs the small box out of his pocket and gets to one knee.

"Oh Robbie..." She says, a bit of panic in her voice "I don't th-"

"Don't panic. I'm not saying we have to do anything right now." He laughs "I just, I _really_ love you. And I love the butterflies I get in my stomach I get whenever we're together. At first I thought it was that new relationship feeling, but it never stopped. That's why I know this is a good idea. So I guess I wanted to ask you...will you marry me, Cat?"

"Yeah." She smiles "Yeah I will."

* * *

**They don't know about the up all nights**  
** They don't know I've waited all my life**  
** Just to find a love that feels this right**  
** Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us**

"You're too young!" Her father exclaims "What on earth are you thinking, Cat?"

"Daddy I love him!" Cat fires back "And he loves me! Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Because you're not even twenty years old yet! You can't get married yet!"

"We're not going to get married until we're done with college." She says, holding up her left hand "This just solidifies that."

"Both of you calm down." Her mom sighs

"Thanks Mom." Cat turns to her "Thank you for being reasonable."

"I never said I approved of this, Cat." She tells her daughter "Your father is right, you're too young."

"You just don't understand!"

* * *

**They don't know about us**  
** They don't know about us**

"Why can't they just be happy for us?" She sobs into Robbie's chest

"I told you," He teases "they're jealous."

"Robbie."

"Sorry, sorry." He rubs her back, trying to comfort her "I'll tell you what? After the semester ends and we don't have to live on campus anymore, we can buy an apartment and move in together. Then you don't have to deal with them anymore."

"They're paying my tuition, Robbie." She reminds him "I can't afford school otherwise."

"Well..." He sighs "I guess we just have some convincing to do then."


	27. Photograph

Photograph - Ed Sheeran

(Bade)

* * *

**Loving can hurt**  
** Loving can hurt sometimes**  
** But it's the only thing that I know**

"I love you, Jade."

"I love you too."

* * *

**When it gets hard**  
** You know it can get hard sometimes**  
** It is the only thing that makes us feel alive**

"Beck..." Jade shakes her head "I thought you wanted to be an actor!"

"I do!" He exclaims "That's my dream, and I want nothing more. But I can't find work, and we have to pay the bills somehow!"

"Then get a day job!" She cries "Don't enlist in the military!"

"Who is going to hire somebody who wasted four years of his life trying to get his big break instead of getting a college application?"

"You could be killed, Beck."

"I realize that." He sighs "But it's too late now, I'm in. I'm going. Nothing can change that."

* * *

**We keep this love in a photograph**  
** We made these memories for ourselves**  
** Where our eyes are never closing**

"Here, come here." Beck grabs her hand and pulls her into a photo booth on the boardwalk

"Really?" She rolls her eyes "We're going to be _those_ people?"

"Yes." He laughs "Come on, look at the camera."

The flashbulb shines bright as the couple takes four pictures. One smiling, one angry, one goofy, and one kissing.

* * *

**Hearts are never broken**  
** Times forever frozen still**

"Here." He takes the photostrip and rips off the picture of them kissing, handing it to her "You take this, and you keep it with you always, okay? It's a constant reminder that no matter where we are, no matter how far apart, I will always love you. No amount of distance can change that."

* * *

**So you can keep me**  
** Inside the pocket**  
** Of your ripped jeans**

"Please don't go." She whispers into his chest

"Jade I have to..." He sighs

"Last call for flight 297 to Atlanta!" A voice booms over the PA system "Just to repeat, that's flight 297 to Atlanta, last call."

"Jade I gotta go." He frowns "I love you, okay?"

"I love you, too." She nods "Call me when you can?"

"Of course."

* * *

**Holdin' me closer**  
** 'Til our eyes meet**  
** You won't ever be alone**  
** Wait for me to come home**

She knows he wouldn't be able to talk for very long when he _did_ call. But two minutes to give her an address and tell her he love her? That wasn't nearly enough, at least not for her. It isn't fair.

But she has the picture from the boardwalk. It's not that big, but she keeps it with her always. Holding it to her chest when nobody else is around, just to keep him close.

* * *

**Loving can heal**  
** Loving can mend your soul**  
** And it's the only thing that I know**

_Dear Jade,_

_If I know you, you're probably pissed I don't have the ability to talk on the phone all that often, and I'm sorry I can't fix that. But I can write you, I have all the paper I could ask for, and just enough spare time._

_I love you baby, more than words can express. So I won't waste the paper trying to put it into words for you. Don't worry, only eleven more weeks and we'll be back together, at least for a short time. I'm counting down the days until I can see you again. Do you still have your photograph from the boardwalk? I have mine, I keep them under my pillow so at night, when I miss you the most, you're always right there. You can write me back at the return address on this envelope, I'll call again when I can, baby. I promise._

_Love always,_

_Beck_

* * *

**I swear it will get easier**  
**Remember that with every piece of ya**  
**And it's the only thing we take with us when we die**

_Dear Beck,_

_You know how much I hate talking about my feelings, but I miss you too. Like crazy. I miss you being here to hold me at night, now I'm lonely. When the apartment is dark, my thoughts tend to stray and I can't help but think about the possibility of you getting hurt. Please don't get hurt, I know it's only basic training, but please don't get hurt. I love you, see you in seventy-two days._

_Love,_

_Jade_

_P.S. Tell anybody I got protective, and I'll kill you_

* * *

**We keep this love in this photograph**  
** We made these memories for ourselves**  
** Where our eyes are never closing**

"BECK!" Jade exclaims, running through baggage claim to meet him

"JADE!" He smiles, dropping his backpack to the ground and opening his arms

They collide into each other, a hug (and kiss) both of them have been waiting the past twelve weeks for.

"I'm so happy you're back." She whispers

"For a while."

"What?"

"They're sending me to Afghanistan in three weeks." He sighs "Hey don't be sad, that's three weeks together."

* * *

**Our hearts were never broken**  
** Times forever frozen still**

"Here." He throws an arm around her shoulders and holds out his phone "Let's get a real one this time."

"It's not the same if it's not material." She rolls her eyes

"Well then i'll get it printed for you." He promises "Now smile."

* * *

**So you can keep me**  
**Inside the pocket**  
**Of your ripped jeans**

"Well, Private Oliver..." She sighs "I...I don't know, you know I hate goodbye."

"It's not forever, only a few months..."

"A few?" She scoffs "Beck, you're deployed for an entire year."

"Well when you say it like that..." He chuckles "Don't worry, you'll blink and I'll be home."

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby." He smiles "You've got that picture, right?'

"Right here." She pulls it out of her pocket "It's always with me."

"Good." He grins, leaning down to kiss her

* * *

**Holdin' me closer**  
** 'Til our eyes meet**  
** You won't ever be alone**

"Jade calm down, we'll find it." Tori sighs

"You don't understand!" Jade exclaims "That's all I have to feel close to him!"

"Don't you have like a hoodie or something?"

"I do but...it's complicated, okay?"

"It's not like it's you only have one- look. It's right here?" She pulls the picture out of the pocket of one of her pair of jeans "In your jeans."

"Thank god." Jade breathes a sigh of relief

* * *

**And if you hurt me**  
**That's OK, baby, only words bleed**  
**Inside these pages you just hold me**  
**And I won't ever let you go**

At night, when she can't sleep, she pulls the old photobooth picture from the boardwalk out from underneath her pillow. It makes her happy to go back to that night, because they were both happy. I mean it's not like she _isn't_ happy now, just not as happy without him. Sure, she has her friends. But it's not the same. She can't stop thinking about him.

Is he safe? Is he happy? Is he thinking of her too?

* * *

**Wait for me to come home**

_Days Until Beck Comes Home: 242_

She walks past the whiteboard on the refrigerator in their tiny apartment. Smiling, she takes the magnetic marker off the refrigerator next to the whiteboard and erases the last '2' and replaces it with a '1'.

* * *

**Oh you can fit me**  
** Inside the necklace you got when you were 16**  
** Next to your heartbeat**

**Where I should be**  
** Keep it deep within your soul**

She had never been one for sentimental possessions, but he had given her that necklace on their first anniversary, and she never wore it. Now she knows, you can never take anything for granted. So she printed out another picture and cut out his face, placing it inside the locket he gave her when they were sixteen. She never takes the necklace off, so that he's always close to her heart.

* * *

**When I'm away**  
** I will remember how you kissed me**  
** Under the lamppost**  
** Back on 6th street**

"That your girlfriend?" Another guy in Beck's squad asks

"What?" He looks up from the picture of him and Jade "Oh. Yeah. Her name is Jade."

"How long have you guys been together?"

"Almost eight years." Beck smiles "Still going strong."

"Ah." His friend nods "I get it, I'm engaged."

"They're amazing, aren't they?"

"Yeah. They are."

* * *

**Hearing you whisper through the phone,**  
** "Wait for me to come home."**

"It's so good to hear your voice." Jade smiles

"I know, it feels like forever since I got to a phone." Beck chuckles

"So where are you?" She asks

"You don't wanna know." He says "But I'm safe, I promise you that. How are you?"

"Miserable without you." She admits "But alright otherwise."

"How is everybody else?"

"They miss you." She sighs "_I_ miss you."

"Just wait." He assures her "I'll be home soon."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


	28. You're Gonna Miss This

You're Gonna Miss This - Trace Adkins

(Cat)

* * *

**She was staring out that window, of that SUV**  
**Complaining, saying I can't wait to turn 18**

"I just want to be eighteen already." Fourteen year-old Cat groans, leaning her head against the window

"And why would that be?" Her mom asks as she pulls their car into the parking lot of Hollywood Arts

"I don't want to go to school anymore." Cat sighs "I wanna be done, I wanna be a grownup."

* * *

**She said I'll make my own money, and I'll make my own rules**  
**Mamma put the car in park out there in front of the school**  
**Then she kissed her head and said I was just like you**

"I know that feeling." Her mom admits "But you know what"

"What?"

"High school will probably be the best four years of your life." She smiles "You'll make all these new, friends and have all these wonderful experiences, especially at a school like this."

"We'll see..." Cat sighs as she opens the car to get out

"Ah ah!" Her mom stops her "Gimme kiss first."

"Mom."

"Don't make me embarrass you in front of all your classmates."

"Fine."

She leans across the seat and kisses her mother on the cheek.

"Thank you." she smiles "Now go have an awesome first day of high school!"

* * *

**You're gonna miss this**  
**You're gonna want this back**  
**You're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast**

"And I thought the papers in _high school_ were hard to write..." Cat groans, staring at her computer screen "Hey, you're a English major..."

"I'm majoring in Playwriting and Dramaturgy." Her roommate, Jade, corrects her

"Same thing."

"No, not really."

"You're a good writer." Cat sighs "Mind helping me out here?"

"Sure." Jade sighs, getting up off her bed and walking over to Cat's "But I'm not writing the whole thing for you."

* * *

**These Are Some Good Times**  
** So take a good look around**  
** You may not know it now **  
** But you're gonna miss this**

"So now what?"

She stands in a circle with her friends, all of them standing on the University's football field, holding their college diplomas.

"Get a job." Jade sighs "Get married, buy a house, have a couple kids?"

"Be real adults." Cat sighs, slightly afraid of her life to come

"Pretty much."

* * *

**Before she knows it she's a brand new bride**  
**In a one-bedroom apartment, and her daddy stops by**

"ROBBIE!" Cat calls to her new husband as she pours fresh coffee out of he pot and into a travel mug "You're going to miss you train!"

Being newlyweds, they can only afford one car. That is, if they want to eat and have someplace to live. So he commutes by train from their little apartment in the suburbs of Los Angeles every morning into the city, so she can take the car to work.

"Sorry." He jogs out of their bedroom and into the small kitchen, untied tie around his neck, kissing her cheek when her arrives "Thank you."

He takes the mug from her and takes a sip, while trying to tie his tie at the same time.

"Here." She laughs "Let me help you with that."

"Thank you." He smiles and kisses her forehead as she does so "What time will you be home tonight?"

"Probably around 5:30." She tells him "Hopefully. I think my dad said he might stop by a little later if he can."

"That's good, give him a chance to see the place." He nods "Get confirmation we're not homeless."

"Yeah." She chuckles "Something like that."

* * *

**He tells her It's a nice place**  
**She says It'll do for now**  
**Starts talking about babies and buying a house**  
**Daddy shakes his head and says Baby, just slow down**

"It's small." She shrugs "I know."

"I was going to say _cozy_." Her father chuckles "_Small_ makes it sound like a bad place, which it's not. It's nice."

"Thanks." She laughs, walking into the kitchen and opening a cabinet "Do you want something to drink?"

"I'll take a water if you're buying."

"Sure." She smiles and pulls out two glasses

He wanders into the living room and takes a seat on the couch, picking up the wedding album that was still sitting on the coffee table. She pours two glasses of water and carries them in, handing one to him before sitting down next to him,

"I see you tried to decorate a little." He laughs

"Yeah. They won't let us paint, or hang anything on the walls..." She sighs "But I did what I could. It's not like we'll be here long anyway..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I mean, as soon as I get pregnant we'll have to move someplace bigger. There's barely enough room for the _two_ of us, let alone a third person who has more stuff than we do."

"Are you _trying_ to get pregnant?" He asks her

He'll admit, he's slightly afraid she'll say yes.

"Not exactly." She shrugs, and he breathes a sigh of relief "But we want to, eventually."

"Take some time for yourselves." He advises her "You have plenty of time to have a baby, but once you do, you'll never be just 'Cat and Robbie' again, enjoy that while it lasts."

* * *

**You're gonna miss this**  
**You're gonna want this back**  
**You're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast**

"ROBBIE!" She calls as the coffee pot beeps

There's no response.

"ROBBIE!" She calls again

"Sorry!" He calls back to her as he makes his way downstairs "I'm still adjusting to all this _space_. It's weird."

When he got his first pay raise, the first thing they did was buy second car. Then, when he got a promotion, they decided to ditch the little cramped apartment, and buy their first house.

It's three bedrooms, two bathrooms, with a cute little yard. And while she enjoys the extra space, and is exited about the possibility of possibly expanding their family, she will admit that there's times she misses that 'cozy' little apartment.

* * *

**These Are Some Good Times**  
**So take a good look around**  
**You may not know it now**  
**But you're gonna miss this**

"Just tell me what it is!" She giggles

"No, you have to keep your eyes closed!"

Robbie guides her through the living room and kitchen, out to the backyard.

"The suspense is killing me!"

"Come on, just a few more steps." He laughs, guiding her forward "Okay. Open."

Cat removes the bandana her husband had tied around her eyes and looks around the yard. At first, she's not exactly sure what she's looking for, until she hears breathing and looks down. At her feet, a little beagle puppy stares up at her with two big brown eyes.

"Oh my gosh!" She gasps, bending down and piking the puppy up "For real?"

"Yup. He's all yours." Robbie smiles "Happy Birthday."

"He's _ours._" She corrects him

"Sorry, you're right." He laughs "What do you want to name him?"

"Hm..." She holds the puppy out in front of her face "What about Chip? He looks like a Chip?"

"Chip sounds perfect."

Now, they weren't just 'Cat and Robbie' anymore, they were 'Cat and Robbie and Chip', they're a family.

* * *

**Five years later there's a plumber workin' on the water heater**  
**Dog's barkin', phone's ringin'**  
**One kid's cryin', one kid's screamin'**

"MAMA!" Little three year old Mason Shapiro cries

"It's right there in that closet." Cat tells the plumber, directing him to the broken water heater "I'm so sorry, I'll beright bak."

"Take your time." He tells her, and goes to work

"I'm coming, Mason!" She says, hurrying into the kitchen where her son is sitting in tears "What happened, buddy?"

"I bumped my head!" He exclaims, crawling into her lap

"Aw don't worry, we'll give it a kiss and it'll be okay." She assures him, and he doesn't even notice she's checking him for signs of a concussion

The mailman walks up the driveway and places the mail in the mailbox on the porch, causing Chip to go insane and start barking as if the mailman posed some sort of threat to his family. The baby monitor on the counter in the kitchen lights up and starts making noise, signaling that all the commotion woke the baby.

Cat sighs and tries to lift Mason off her lap so she can go tend to her daughter, but when she stands up, he clings to her leg.

"Bud." She sighs "Your sister is crying, I need to go see what's wrong."

"My head hurts!" He exclaims

The house phone starts ringing, and she prays it's just a sales call, because there's not a chance in hell she's going to have the time to answer it.

Today is looking like it's just going to be one of _those_ days.

* * *

**She keeps apologizin'**  
**He says They don't bother me.**  
**I've got 2 babies of my own.**  
**One's 36, one's 23.**  
**Huh, it's hard to believe, but ...**

"I'm so sorry about all the craziness..." Cat apologizes to the plumber as he finishes up his work on the water heater

She had finally gotten Mason calmed down and convinced him that taking his nap would make his head feel better. Once the mailman had disappeared, Chip retreated to the living room and was now asleep on the couch. The phone all earlier _had_ turned out to be only a sales call, and now Cat and Robbie's youngest child, Annabelle, was awake, but laying comfortably in her mother's arms.

"It didn't bother me much. I have two kids of my own." He shrugs "How old is this little cutie here?"

"This is Annabelle." She tells him "She's just barely three months old. What about yours?"

"Mark is thirty-six, Jane is twenty-three." He smiles

"Oh." Cat laughs

"Enjoy them while they're little." He advises her "They won't stay that way long."

* * *

**You're gonna miss this**  
**You're gonna want this back**  
**You're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast**

"I hate you!" Mason screams and storms upstairs

"Mason Rob-" Robbie begins to scold

"Let him go." Cat stops him "You'll only make it worse if you keep fighting with him."

"I'm _not_ going to tolerate this behavior any longer!" Robbie insists "If he wants to slack off in school, fine. But he's going to pay the consequences."

"He's not allowed to play in the basketball game on Thursday." She reminds him "At thirteen, I think that's punishment enough."

"I just don't want it to become a reoccurrence."

"It's one bad grade." She sighs "I don't think we have anything to worry about _just_ yet."

* * *

**These Are Some Good Times**  
**So take a good look around**  
**You may not know it now**  
**But you're gonna miss this**  
**You're gonna miss this**

"Can I just fast forward through all of high school and skip to the part where I'm an adult with a stable job and income?" Annabelle sighs and leans her head against the window of Cat's car

"No." Cat laughs

"Why not?"

"You don't want to miss high school." Cat tells her "You'll discover who you really are, make some friends you might just have for life, and have some _amazing_ experiences."

"That's not what they say on TV." Annabelle says

"You gonna trust everything you see on TV?"

Annabelle shrugs as her mother puts the car in park in front of the high school. Cat leans over and gives her daughter a kiss before she climbs out of the car, throws her backpack over her shoulder, and starts walking towards the building. As she pulls awayfrom the curb, she brushes a tear from her eye.

Little baby Annabelle just started high school...

**Yeah, you're gonna miss this.**


	29. Change Your Ticket

Change Your Ticket - One Direction

(All Couples)

* * *

**Watching you get dressed**  
**Messes with my head**  
**Take that bag off your shoulder**

Beck Oliver wakes up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, only to find his girlfriend Jade, pulling a shirt on over her head.

He had gotten a fantastic part in a new movie, that would really launch is career, but he needed to be filming in Vancouver. His girlfriend was going to college in New York, so they were away from each other for very long, painful amounts of time. This weekend, however, he had managed to convince her to fly out and visit him. Unfortunately, the weekend was quickly coming to an end.

"You gonna leave without saying goodbye?" He says groggily

"Oh!" She turns around startled "No babe, of course not. I just wanted to let you sleep as long as possible. I was going to wake you up right before I left."

He extends a hand to her and she takes it, letting him draw her closer to the bed.

"It was so nice having you here with me." He admits "Do you really have to go?"

* * *

**Come get back in bed**  
**We still got time left**  
**This don't have to be over**

"Robbie!" Cat whines "Come on, come cuddle for a few more minutes!"

"Cat, I'll miss my flight!" Robbie reminds her "You know how terrible airport security can be sometimes."

"Would it really be the end of the world if you did?"

"Did what?"

"Missed your flight..."

Cat was living her dream. Three platinum albums, two world tours, adoring fans. It was amazing, she got o travel all over, see so many amazing things, and do what she loved. However, that usually meant being away from the _person_ she loved, because Robbie had a career too, and he couldn't just pick up and follow her around the world for months at time. But he could visit. And Cat _lived_ for those long weekends every so often when he would hop a plane to wherever she was and they got to spend a few days together.

"Baby, you know I can't."

* * *

**And you say**  
**It's hard to keep a secret**  
**Girl, don't leave me all alone in this hotel**  
**And these shades can hide us from the streets, yeah**  
**One weekend**  
**I promise that I'll never tell**

"I get lonely..." Andre admits "But when you're here, everything is better."

Andre had _finally_ been signed by a major record label, but he was still trying to 'get his name out there' as his manager put it. So he was on the road with another major band from the label, opening for them.

"Baby, I know it can get lonely and everything..." Tori sighs "But you're surrounded by great people! They've all been so nice to me, I know you're in good hands."

"It'd be better if you were here with me." He shrugs "Like, all the time. Not just a weekend here or there. Come on, just one more day?"

"Andre, I don't know if I can..." Tori admits "I've already misses a lot of class this semester."

"Come on." He smirks "I won't tell."

* * *

**You should probably stay, probably stay a couple more days**  
**Come on let me change your ticket home,**  
**You should probably stay here with me a couple more days**  
**Come on let me change your ticket home,**

"We've still got a few hours before you're flight." Beck reminds Jade "Just let me go on and change your ticket. Put you on a flight tomorrow or the next day."

"I have classes tomorrow, Beck!" She exclaims

"Since when does _Jade West_ care about skipping class? Hm?" Beck smirks "Come on, all those times in high school, in the janitor's closet?"

"Beck, I'm serious!"

"So am I!" He laughs "Come on, let me change your ticket."

* * *

**Don't go, it's not the same when you're gone**  
**And it's not good to be all alone,**

"Robbie, I get so lonely when you're not here." Cat frowns "Can't you just stay one more day?"

"Cat..." Robbie sighs "You know I hate it when you're upset but..."

"Please?" She begs

* * *

**So, you should probably stay here with me a couple more days**  
** Come on let me change your ticket home**

"Just a few more days, Tori please." Andre offers "I'll change your ticket, you won't lose any money. I promise!"

"Andre...I wanna stay so badly-"

"Then stay!"

* * *

**Don't play innocent**  
**I know what you meant**  
**When you said you'd come over**

"C'mon!" Beck grabs Jade's hand and pulls her on top of him

He begins to kiss her neck and for a moment, she lets him. Until she figures out the game and stands up.

"Oh no." She laughs, shaking her head "You're not gonna bribe me to stay with you using sex."

"Babe, c'mon." He smirks "You know the sex made this weekend ten times better."

"Then let's not ruin it."

* * *

**Aren't we way past that?**  
**Playin' hard to get**  
**We did that when we were younger**

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Robbie groans as he throws his clothes into his suitcase

"Because I know it works!" Cat exclaims "Robbie, please don't go!"

"Cat, I have to! I have a job I'll get _fired_ from if I don't show up tomorrow!"

* * *

And you say,  
It's hard to keep a secret  
Girl, don't leave me all alone in this hotel

"I know it's hard being a solo act..." Tori rubs Andre's back "You don't have bandmates to keep you company. But I promise that as soon as this semester is over, I'll spend all summer on the road with you."

"Tori, please don't leave." He shakes his head "Being without you hurts so much."

* * *

**And these shades can hide us from the streets, yeah**  
** one weekend,**  
** I promise that I'll never tell**

"Just one more night, Jade!" Beck begs "I won't tell if you don't!"

* * *

**You should probably stay, probably stay a couple more days**  
**Come on let me change your ticket home, oh**  
**You should probably stay here with me a couple more days**  
**Come on let me change your ticket home**

"Robbie!" Cat wraps her arms around his neck and leans her head against his chest "Please just stay a _few _more days? We can change your ticket, it won't be a big deal."

"I have to work..."

"Just call in sick." She whispers "Or use a vacation day..."

"I guess I could call an talk to someone..."

* * *

**Don't go, it's not the same when you're gone**  
**And it's not good to be all alone**

"You know I want to stay? Right?" Tori sighs

"Yeah." Andre shrugs "I just can't see why that if you _want_ to so bad, you won't."

* * *

**Don't go, it's not the same when you're gone**  
**Come on let me change your ticket home, oh**

"If I just go on and change the ticket once you leave, you won't be able to get on the plane, technically."

"I doubt that, Beck."

"Come on, Jade. Just stay. You know you want to."

* * *

**Why don't we take some time**  
** Why don't we take just a little more time**  
** Why don't we make it right**

"You could come to another show tonight, if you stay!" Cat reminds him "I _love_ looking out into the audience and seeing your face!"

"And I love watching you." Robbie smiles

"Then stay!"

* * *

**Girl, I don't wanna say goodbye**

"Tori, wait." Andre grabs her hand as she walks out the door

"What?"

He grabs her and pulls her close to him, kissing her passionately.

* * *

**You should probably stay, probably stay a couple more days**  
**Come on let me change your ticket home, oh**  
**You should probably stay here with me a couple more days**  
**Come on let me change your ticket home**

"Jade." Beck does his best impression of a child's puppy dog face "Please stay."

"Don't be a child, Oliver."

"Fine." He gets up and wraps his arms around her waist from behind resting his head on her shoulder "Please stay."

She takes a deep breath.

"Fine." She sighs "One more day."

"Really?"

"Only if you get online and change my ticket before I'm out two hundred bucks!"

"Okay!" He kisses her "I love you, thanks for staying!"

"Thanks for not letting me leave."

* * *

**Don't go, it's not the same when you're gone**  
**And it's not good to be all alone**

"I'll stay." Robbie smiles

"Oh Robbie!" Cat throws her arms around his neck and hops up, wrapping her legs around his waist, kissing his lips "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"I should be the one thanking you." He chuckles "I get an extra twenty-four hours with the most amazing girl on the planet thanks to your persuasiveness."

"Oh!" She perks up "That's me."

"Yeah." He laughs and kisses her "That's you."

* * *

**Don't go, it's not the same when you're gone,**  
** Come on let me change your ticket home**

"Alright." Tori smirks "I'll stay for one more show, but then I really need to go back to school, okay?"

"Okay." Andre smiles "I love you."

"I love you too."


	30. End Up Here

End Up Here - 5 Seconds of Summer

(Bade)

* * *

**You walked in**  
**Everyone was asking for your name**  
**You just smiled and told them "Trouble"**

"So who's party is this again?" Beck asks as he and his friend Andre

"Mike." Andre tells him as they walk across the lawn

"Mike who?"

"No clue."

"Andre."

"What?" Andre laughs "We'll have fun! Come on."

"Alright, whatever."

They enter the house and immediately step into a swarm of people. Two girls rush by, Andre stops the taller one.

"Hey baby girl." He smiles "What's your name?"

"Trouble." She smirks and pull her arm away from him

She looks at Beck and winks before rejoining her friend and disappearing into the crowd.

"Smooth." Beck says to his friend

"She's totally into me!" Andre insists "Did you not see her flirting?"

"No." He laughs "I didn't."

* * *

**My head spins**  
**I'm pressed against the wall**  
**Just watching your every move**

Beck leans up against a wall, sipping something fruity out of a solo cup. Andre had ditched him about twenty minutes ago and gone off with some girl, obviously over the one who had blew him off when they first got here. Beck would've left, but Andre was his ride, and he's starting to think now that was poor planning on his part.

The girl from earlier is on the opposite side of the room, dancing and talking with her friend. She looks over and catches him staring. For a moment, their eyes meet.

* * *

**You're way too cool**  
**And you're coming this way**  
**Coming this way**

She says something to her friend and starts walking towards him.

Shit.

She's coming to talk to him.

_What will he say?_ Something stupid more than likely.

* * *

**How did we end up talking in the first place?**  
**You said you liked my Cobain shirt**  
**Now we're walking back to your place**

"Hey." She smirks as se approaches him "Remember me?"

"Trouble." He says "Right?"

"Yeah." She laughs "That's me. Most of my friends call me Jade, though. What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, what's you're name?"

"Beck."

"You a fan of Nirvana?" She asks

"Yeah." He smiles "How'd you know?"

"You're wearing a Kurt Cobain shirt, which is sick by the way." She tells him "Hey, you wanna get out of here? I live right down the street. My parents aren't home, we could hang out there."

"What about your friend?"

"She'll be fine." She assures him "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

**You're telling me how you love that song**  
**About living on a prayer**  
**I'm pretty sure that we're halfway there**

"Woah." Beck chuckles as they enter Jade's bedroom "That's a lot of CD's."

"My personal collection." Jade says proudly

"You have like, every Bon Jovi album in existence." He observes

"Well they're my favorite band." She laughs, flopping down on her bed

"What's your favorite song by them?" He asks

"Guess."

"Livin' on a Prayer." He smirks

"How'd you know?"

"Just a hunch." He chuckles

* * *

**And when I wake up next to you I wonder how**  
**How did we end up here?**

Beck shines through the window, and onto Beck's face, waking him up.

He sits up and rubs his eyes, noting the unfamiliar setting.

He and Andre went to a party last night, he left with a girl named Jade. The same girl who's laying in bed next to him...naked. Shit.

She's so out of his league, and he can't wait to tell his friends about the chick he scored. There's just one problem.

He actually _likes_ her. He want this to be more than just some hookup.

* * *

**Next day out**  
**Everybody thought you were so insane**  
**'Cause you were so far out of my league**

"Remember that guy from the party last night?" Jade tells her friend, Cat

"The one who hopelessly tried to flirt with you?" Cat asks "Or Kurt Cobain?"

"Kurt Cobain."

"Sure." She shrugs "What about him?"

"I kinda...I kinda slept with him."

"Jade!"

"What?"

"You're _so_ out of his league!"

"He was nice, though." She shrugs

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Are you gonna see him again?"

"Definitely."

* * *

**My friends say I should lock you down**  
**Before you figure me out and you run away**

"_You_ went home with Trouble?" Andre exclaims "Dude!"

"I know..." Beck blushes

"Did you do it?" Robbie asks

"Yeah."

"DUDE!" Andre exclaims again "Way to go!"

"Are you gonna see her again?"

"He better." Andre answers for him "Because that girl is a _major_ catch. Beck, you gotta lock her down!"

* * *

**But you don't and you won't as you kiss me**  
**And you tell me that you're here to stay**

"So you didn't just see me as 'some hookup'?" Beck asks

"No." Jade shakes her head "You didn't see me like that, did you?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because you're _really _ out of my league." He sighs "I just wanna make sure you're not leading me on..."

"If I didn't like you, would I do this?"

She stands up on he tip toes and plants a kiss right on his lips.

"No." He smiles "I guess not."

* * *

**Call me lucky 'cause in the end**  
** I'm a six and she's a ten**

"You're a lucky man." Andre claps his friend on the shoulder

Jade, who happened to be a fantastic singer, had just finished performing at their school's showcase, which was kind of like a talent show.

After almost three months of dating, _nobody_ had expected Beck and Jade to make it this far. Not even themselves.

"Thanks." Beck smiles "I know."

* * *

**She's so fit, I'm insecure**  
**But she keeps coming back for more**

"Happy three month." He grins "Close your eyes."

"Okay." She smirks, and does as she's told

He steps behind her and places a necklace around her neck. It's a black chain with a gold circle charm on it.

"It's pretty." She smiles, admiring the charm

"You like it?" He asks

"Yeah."

"I have one too." He tells her, taking out his necklace from under his shirt

"Well now I love it even more." She smiles and kisses him

* * *

**How did we end up,**  
** How did we end up here?**

"You know what, Beck?" Jade says

"What?"

"I think I love you."

"I love you, too."


	31. You're Gonna Be

You're Gonna Be - Reba McEntire

(Cabbie)

* * *

**6lbs and 9oz. lookin' up at me**  
**Like I have all the answers**  
**I hope I have the ones you need**  
**I've never really done this, now I know what scared is**

"It's a boy, Mrs. Shapiro." The nurse smiles

"A boy." Cat grins and leans back against the pillows "We had a boy."

"I knew it would be a boy." Robbie tells her "I just knew."

"Yeah yeah." She laughs, trying to catch her breath "You called it, I know."

"Do you want to hold him?" The nurse asks

"Yeah." Cat nods "Of course."

She hands Cat the baby, all bundled up in a blue blanket.

"Hey bud." She smiles down at her son "Hi."

"Hey there." Robbie chuckles, playing with the baby's hand "He's perfect."

"He is." Cat agrees "Hey Robbie?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you scared?"

"Yeah." He nods "Are you?"

"I'm terrified." She admits

* * *

**Sometimes I'll protect you from everything that's wrong**  
** Other times I'll let you just find out on your own**  
** But that's when you'll be growin',**  
** And the whole time I'll be knowin**

"Oh baby...you're okay! Don't worry, we're almost done." The nurse coos as she gives the baby his shots

"It's okay, Isaac" Cat adds as she rocks the baby back and forth in her arms, trying to calm him "Mommy's here."

She hates when he is in pain and there's nothing she can do. She hates when he cries, he's so helpless. Which in turn makes her feel helpless. She does all she can, and sometimes it's still not enough.

* * *

**You're gonna fly with every dream you chase**  
**You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay**  
**Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there**  
**You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good**

"Ready?" Robbie asks, holding the baby up in front of him

"Ready." Cat nods, sitting across from him, arms outstretched "C'mere baby boy! Come to Momma!"

"Go to Mommy." Robbie urges his son, releasing his grip

Isaac takes on shaky step forward, and once he establishes his balance, takes another. And another. And another. Until he finally reaches his mom.

"You did, Isaac!" Cat exclaims, taking the baby in her arms "I'm so proud of you!"

* * *

**We just have to believe things work out like they should**  
**Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me**  
**You're gonna be**

"He's out cold..." Cat whispers as her husband appears at their son's cribside next to her

"Well he had a big day." Robbie chuckles, wrapping his arms around her waist

"Shhhh..." She quiets him "I don't wanna wake him up."

"We won't." He leans down to kiss his son goodnight "Night, buddy. I love you."

"I love you, lil' guy." Cat whispers as she leans down and does the same "Sweet dreams."

* * *

**I'm afraid you'll have to suffer through**  
**some of my mistakes**  
**Lord knows I'll be trying to give you what it takes**  
**What it takes to know the difference**  
**Between getting by and livin'**

"Robbie!" Cat exclaims as her husband enters the emergency room lobby "Over here!"

"Hey!" He runs up and hugs her "What happened? Is he okay?"

"He was running and tripped, he bit right through his lip." She cries "This is all my fault! I wasn't watching him!"

"No no no..." Robbie tries to cam her "It's not your fault, it's okay...it could've happened to anyone, he'll be okay."

"He needs stitches..." She whispers

"He's a little boy..." Robbie chuckles "Something tells me this won't be our last ER visit."

* * *

**'Cause anything worth doing is worth doing all the way**  
**Just know you'll have to live with all**  
**the choices that you make**  
**So make sure you're always givin' way**  
**more than you're takin'**

"Isaac?" Cat whispers "Why are you still up?"

"Oh. Mom." Isaac turns around in his desk chair "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No I was just on my way to the bathroom." She tells him "Why are you still awake Isaac?"

"Just...working on this college essay." He sighs "I'm almost done, I promise!"

"Bud, it's almost two in the morning, you have school tomorrow."

"I know, I just want it done!"

"You'll be able to focus better on a good night's sleep." She assures him "Go to bed."

"Okay fine."

"You'll thank me later."

* * *

**Someone's everything**  
**You're gonna see**  
**Just what you are to me**

Cat lays with her head on Robbie's shoulder, sleeping. It's 1:30 in the morning, and they've been in this hospital waiting room since at least seven.

"Mom." Isaac enters the waiting room "Dad."

Robbie jerks up, and in turn, wakes his wife.

"Any news?" Robbie asks hopefully

"It's a girl!" Isaac smiles "I have a daughter!"

"Congratulations, sweetheart!" Cat smiles

"Yes, congratulations, son." Robbie adds "Welcome to parenthood."

"Thanks." Isaac grins "Her name is Savannah. Savannah Caterina Shapiro."

"Really?" Cat gasps

"Yeah." Isaac nods "You taught me everything I know, Mom."

"Hey!" Robbie adds

"You too, Dad."

* * *

**Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me**  
** You're gonna be**  
** Always loved by me**

"She's gorgeous, Isaac." Robbie grins down at his new granddaughter

"She really is." Cat agrees, looking on from her spot next to her husband

"Thanks." Isaac smiles


	32. There Goes My Life

There Goes My Life - Kenny Chesney

(Bade)

* * *

**All he could think about was I'm too young for this.**  
**Got my whole life ahead.**  
**Hell I'm just a kid myself.**  
**How'm I gonna raise one.**

"You're kidding."

"Why would I joke about something like this, Beck?" Jade sighs

"I don't know!" He exclaims "Maybe it's like an April Fool's joke or something!"

"In July? Really?"

"We're only twenty, Jade!" He reminds her "Excuse me for being a little worried!"

* * *

**All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke.**  
**So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast.**  
**Oh well, those plans are long gone.**

He was going to be an actor. He was going to graduate from NYU and become a famous actor. But now, he's transferring to a community college in Los Angles, just like his girlfriend, and switching his major so he can get a job and support a child.

This _wasn't_ part of the plan.

* * *

**And he said,**  
**There goes my life.**  
**There goes my future, my everything.**  
**Might as well kiss it all good-bye.**  
**There goes my life...**

"Just because it wasn't plan, doesn't mean we should love it any less!" Jade snaps

"I do love it!" Beck fires back

"Then stop moping around and acting like we ruined your life!" She cries "If you wanna go be an actor, then fine! I can be a single mom!"

"Jade...I want the baby. I love you, I love the baby."

"Then start acting like it!"

* * *

**A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later.**  
**That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.**  
**Oh yeah...he loves that little girl.**

"Hi Daddy!" His daughter giggles when he enters their small apartment from work

"Hi Princess!" He grins, picking her up and tossing her into the air

The little girl giggles hysterically as her father rests her on his hip and enters the kitchen where his fiancée is making dinner.

They want to get married, but having a child now, finding the time is hard.

"Did you show Daddy what you made at school today?" Jade asks as Beck greets her with a kiss

"Oh!" The little girl exclaims and wriggles out of his arms "Daddy! Look!"

She points proudly to the newest addition to the countless pieces of artwork displayed on the refrigerator.

"It's beautiful, sweetheart." He smiles

* * *

Momma's waiting to tuck her in,  
As she fumbles up those stairs.  
She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.  
Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls.

"C'mere baby girl." Jade coos, picking up her daughter, who's half asleep on the living room floor "Let's get you to bed."

"But I'm not tied." She yawns

"Sure you're not." Jade chuckles "Come on, let's go."

"Wait...Daddy."

"Yes, sweetie?" Beck looks up from his laptop

* * *

He smiles...  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you, daddy good-night.  
There goes my life.

"Goodnight, Daddy." She yawns again

"Goodnight, baby girl." He blows her a kiss "I love you, sweet dreams."

"I wuv you too."

"Alright." Jade smiles "Let's get you to bed."

* * *

**She had that Honda loaded down.**  
**With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express.**  
**He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go.**  
**She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast.**

They thought it would be best to move to the suburbs. However, their daughter proved to be a lot like her father and wanted to be an actress. So when she graduated high school, she loaded up her car, intending to move to Los Angeles.

"Alright." Beck slams the hood of her car shut "Everything looks good, you shouldn't have any problems."

"Thank you, Daddy." She kisses his cheek

"You're welcome." He pulls her into a hug "Be careful, okay?"

"Call us as soon as you get there." Jade adds "Alright?"

"Of course."

* * *

**And he cried,**  
** There goes my life.**  
** There goes my future, my everything.**  
** I love you.**  
** Baby good-bye.**

Beck wraps an arm around Jade as their little girl puts the car in reverse and pulls out of the driveway.

"She'll be fine." Jade assures him "Wait, are you crying?"

"No." He lies as they wave goodbye

"Yes you are!" She grins "You sap!"

"That little girl is my everything." He shrugs "My everything is driving away!"

"Come on, papa bear..." She shakes her head "Let's go inside..."


	33. Gonna

Gonna - Blake Shelton

(Cabbie)

* * *

**I'm gonna take you for a date**  
**Take you for a ride**  
**Gonna get you over there on the passenger side**

Nervous, with sweaty palms, Robbie Shapiro steps out of the driver's side of his father's car he had been lucky enough to borrow for the night. He's not sure why he's so nervous, I mean, it's _just_ Cat. He's known her forever, at least since they started high school. But she has always been just a friend until tonight. Now, they're going yo see if they can make _more_ than friends work. He really hopes they can.

He walks up the front steps and rings the doorbell. About a minute later, Cat appears on the front porch.

"Hey." She greets him, smiling "You look nice."

"So do you." He tells her "Here, I brought you these."

He hands her the bouquet of flowers he bought on his way here.

"Oh my gosh, they're _beautiful_." She grins

He wants to tell her that nothing can be as beautiful as her, but he feels that's getting slightly too cliché for the first date.

"So...are you ready to go?" He asks

"Yup! Let's go!"

* * *

**I'm gonna put the radio on your favorite song**  
**I'm gonna crank it on up and get you singing along**

"Oh my god!" Cat exclaims, making Robbie jump "I _ love _this song!"

"Really?" He leans forward and turns the volume up on the radio "Me too!"

"I CAN'T FEEL MY FACE WHEN I'M WITH YOU!" Cat sings along "BUT I LOVE IT, OH, BUT I LOVE IT! Come on, Robbie."

"I CAN'T FEEL MY FACE WHEN I'M WITH YOU." Robbie joins in "BUT I LOVE IT..."

* * *

**Hey, hey**  
**Alright**  
**Girl I'm diggin' on hittin' on you tonight**

He can't believe that Cat actually agreed to go out with him tonight. Sure, he's had a hopeless crush on her forever. But when she had asked if it was going to be like a date, and he said yes, he expected her to run far in the other direction. But she said yes! Which means she has to like him back, even if its just a little. Right?

* * *

**It ain't a maybe, it's hopin'**  
**I'm wishin' I wanna**  
**It's a damn right**  
**Hold you tight, baby I'm gonna**

The movie theatre erupts into laughter as the actor onscreen hits them with yet _another_ witty one-liner.

Robbie looks over at Cat, who's staring up at the screen, fully immersed in the film, popcorn bucket in her lap.

Should he go for it? He's lucky he's even made it _this_ far. It's not like he has anything to lose...

Slowly, he reaches his arm up and drapes it around her shoulders. Much to his surprise, she doesn't jerk away, or give him a dirty look. No, she looks over at him and smiles, then rests her head on his shoulder, moving the popcorn bucket between them.

* * *

**So what's it gonna take?**  
**What's it gonna be?**  
**We can pump it on the boulevard**  
**Or kick it in the country**

"So..." Robbie opens the car door and lets his date climb inside "Do you want me to take you home now"

"Do you have to?" Cat asks

"Well...no but I just figured that you'd want-"

"Robbie." Cat stops him, laughing "I'm having _a lot_ of fun with you. I don't have to be home until eleven, let's say out a little longer."

"Alright." He smiles "Let's go find an ice cream place."

* * *

**Me and you, you and me,**  
**Money back, guaranteed**  
**Love you every night in Daytona, I'm gonna**

"I had a lot of fun." Cat tells Robbie as he walks her to her door that night "We should totally do it again."

"Like another date?" He asks

"Like another date." She smiles "Or maybe...a couple more dates?"

"I'd like that."

"Me too."

Should he kiss her? Oh what the hell...

He leans forward and kisses her softly on the cheek. If it wasn't so dark out, she'd probably be able to see him blush.

"Goodnight, Robbie." She tells him "I'll text you."

"Goodnight."

She enters her house and he turns back towards his car, waking a little more confidently now.

* * *

**Love ya all night long**  
**Till the crickets stop chirpin'**  
**Girl I ain't just flirting, I'm certain**

Fast forward three years to their sophomore year of college. Many more dates, real kisses, and 'I love you's later, and Cat and Robbie are sill going strong, despite the odds of high school couples _actually _ making it.

Her roommate's parents live about five miles from campus, so every so often she'll spend a weekend at home, giving Robbie the opportunity to spend the weekend with Cat.

At night, they'll both squeeze into her little twin-sized bed, and talk until they fall asleep, listening to the sounds of crickets coming from the open window.

* * *

**I'm working on a long term plan**  
**Gonna be your man**  
**Gonna put a little rock steady on your hand**

"Wanna go watch the game at Buffalo Wild Wings?" Robbie's roommate asks him on his way out the door

"I think I'll pass." Robbie tells him "Thanks though."

"Are you doing something with Cat?"

"No, not tonight." Robbie sighs "She has a big project due tomorrow that she has to get done."

"So then come with me."

"I'm trying to cut back on my expenses." He tells him

"So dump the girlfriend! You'll save thousands!"

"That's _why_ I'm cutting back." Robbie laughs "I wanna buy her a ring."

* * *

**Hey, hey **  
**Alright **  
**Girl I'm diggin' on hittin' on you tonight**

"I had the biggest crush on you back in high school, you know." Robbie tells Cat

"I know you did." She giggles "It was really obvious."

"Was it?"

"Yeah." She laughs

"Is that why you agreed to go out with me?" He asks

"Nah."

"Why was it, then?"

"Because I liked you back." She shrugs "I still do."

"Well I would hope so!"

* * *

**It ain't a maybe, it's hopin' **  
** I'm wishin' I wanna**  
** It's a damn right**  
** Hold you tight, baby I'm gonna**

It's close to midnight when he walks her back to her dorm. The sky is clear and the stars are shining bright. In the spur of the moment, he wraps his arms around her waist, picks her up and spins her around.

"Robbie!" She laughs "Put me down!"

"Magic word?"

"Please?"

"Nope!" He smirks "Try again!'

"I love you?" She giggles

He stops to think for a second.

"Alright. I guess I can accept that." He shrugs, setting her down, kissing her on the cheek as he does so "I love you too, by the way."

"Well I would hope so!" She grins, standing up on her tiptoes and kissing him on the lips


	34. Long Stretch Of Love

Long Stretch of Love - Lady Antebellum

(Bade)

* * *

**You're hit then miss**  
**You're fire and ice**  
**You're water and whisky burn**  
**We kiss we fight**  
**Make up all night**  
**You're the blessing and the curse**

"So what are you saying then?" Jade asks "That you don't _love _me anymore?"

"Of course I love you!" Beck exclaims "You're just making it a little difficult at the moment!"

"Oh _I'm_ the one making things difficult?" She laughs "Fuck you, Beck!"

She turns and storms out of his RV, walking down his parent's driveway, towards her car.

"Shit..." He mutters to himself "Jade! Baby! Wait! Come back! Please? I'm sorry!"

* * *

**But I don't ever wanna break this chain**  
**I don't ever wanna walk away**  
**Cause I ain't ever gonna find another lover**  
**Make me feel this way**

She could never actually end things with Beck for real. No, she loves him too much.

Just like the way _he_ could never actually give up on his relationship with her.

They're in too deep to go back now.

* * *

**Over and over and over we say that we're through**  
** But I come right back to you**

"So you wanna break up?" Beck asks "Is that what you're saying?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Fine. Let's break up then!"

"Fine!"

* * *

**There's a long stretch of love**  
**Coming down the line**  
**I'm your rock that won't ever roll**  
**And baby you'll be mine**

Late night text messages of the 'I miss you's and the 'Lets talk soon's, eventually turn into the late night phone calls that last into early morning. There's a lot of 'Istill love you' and a lot of 'I'm sorry, I messed up' from both of them.

"So will you take me back?"

"Yeah...I guess so."

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too. I missed you."

"I know. I missed you too."

* * *

**I'll be right here beside you**  
**If these good times get tough**  
**Baby we're in for a long stretch of love**

"It was just a rough patch." Jade tells her friends, Tori and Cat "We're good now."

"Are you sure?" Cat asks "That's what you said last time. Ow! Tori! Why'd you hit me?"

Tori shoots her friend a look that screams 'shut up'.

"We're fine." Jade assures them "Everything is okay now."

Somehow, Tori and Cat don't believe her one hundred percent.

* * *

**You lift me up**  
**You bring me down**  
**You make me feel alive**  
**You send my heart in overdrive**  
**Every time you kill the lights**

"You know..." Jade traces circles on Beck's chest with her index finger "It's been a while since we..."

Beck feels his heart flutter.

"It has." He agrees

"I wouldn't be opposed..." She smirks, slipping her hand under his shirt and running it up and down his chest "...if you wanted to.

"I do!" He nods "I really do."

He knows its probably wrong, but he's not exactly thinking with his head right now.

* * *

**Over and over and over we play this game**  
**Win or lose we'll never change**

"I love you."

"I love you too."

But they've said this before...

* * *

**There's a long stretch of love**  
**Coming down the line**  
**I'm your rock that won't ever roll**  
**And baby you'll be mine**

"So are Beck and Jade together right now or not?" Robbie asks

"Jade claims they're together and that everything is fine." Tori shrugs

"Like we've never heard _that_ before." Andre rolls his eyes "Besides, I was with Beck last night. He was texting her and he seemed a little flustered."

"Why can't they just make up their minds." Cat sighs

"Love is a tricky thing."

"No, Beck and Jade are just messed up."

* * *

**I'll be right here beside you**  
**If these good times get tough**  
**Baby we're in for a long stretch of love**

"Oh I'm being difficult?" Jade exclaims "Look who's talking! Mr. Can't Make Up His Mind About What He Wants!"

"For the thousandth time, Jade. I want _you_!" Beck sighs "But not if we're gonna fight like this all the time."

"You started it!"

"Because you're being difficult!"

* * *

**Over and over and over we play this game**  
**Win or lose we'll never change**

It feels like they're stuck in a never ending game of tug-of-war. Just when it feels like one of them is about to win, the other comes back with even more force.

Eventually, the rope will snap. And then who _knows_ what will happen.

* * *

**There's a long stretch of love**  
** Coming down the line**  
** I'm your rock that won't ever roll**  
** And baby you'll be mine**

"Face it, Jade." Beck smirks "You love me too much to ever walk away for good."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is." He tells her "You can get as mad at me as you want, but give it a week or so, and you'll miss me."

"Miss the yelling and the screaming and the fighting?" Jade scoffs "No I won't."

"We'll see."

* * *

**I'll be right here beside you**  
** If these good times get tough**  
** Baby we're in for a long stretch of love**

Maybe it's not actually each other they enjoy, maybe it's the arguing. Constantly trying to one up the other, seeing who can push who the farthest.

"Fuck you!"

"You don't mean that!"

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

* * *

**Oh, baby**  
**I don't ever wanna break this chain**  
**I don't ever wanna walk away**

"I'm sorry." Beck apologizes "I love you."

"I love you too." Jade sighs "Unfortunately."

"So we're okay now?"

"Yeah. For now."

**Oh, long stretch of love**


	35. Dibs

Dibs - Kelsea Ballerini

(Cabbie)

* * *

**I know everybody wants you**  
**That ain't no secret**  
**Hey baby what's your status?**  
**And tell me are you trynna keep it?**

"Robbie's not dating anybody...right?" Cat asks, leaning up against the lockers, watching the curly-haired boy from afar

"What?" Jade turns and looks over her shoulder "Oh come on, Cat. Not this again."

"What?" Cat exclaims "Robbie's cute!"

"Robbie's a loser." Jade slams her locker shut "You don't want to date him."

"How do you know what I want or what I don't?"

"I'm your best friend, Cat." Jade shakes her head "And I know you could do _so _much better than a guy like Robbie."

* * *

**Well, they can all back off**  
**'Cause I know what I want**  
**And while I've got your attention**  
**Did I mention:**

"How's it goin' ladies?" Robbie asks, sitting down at the lunch table between Cat and Jade

"Hi Robbie." Cat smiles

Jade leans back behind him and shoots Cat a look.

"He's fine." Cat whispers

"What?" Robbie says

"Nothing." Cat assures him "It's fine."

"Okay?" He raises an eyebrow suspiciously "So. It's Friday night, any fun plans?"

"We're gonna go to Nozu!" Cat tells him "Wanna come?"

"I'd love to." He smiles "Thanks, Cat."

"You're welcome." She grins, ignoring Jade's eyeroll

* * *

**If you got a kiss on your lips that you're looking for somebody to take**  
**If you got a heart that ain't afraid of love ain't afraid to break**  
**If you've got a Friday night free and a shotgun seat**

"You do this every time..." Cat says flatly

Across the table from her, Beck whispers into Jade's ear, and kisses her neck. Jade smiles and kisses his forehead

"We do not." Jade laughs

"This is basically foreplay." Cat informs her "Get a room."

"We've paid the check." Jade reminds her "Just leave."

"You drove-"

"I'll drive you." Robbie speaks up

"Really?"

"Really." He nods, standing up and pulling his jacket on "You ready?"

"Yup." She grabs her purse and follows him out "Bye guys."

"Bye Cat." Beck waves "Bye Rob."

"Bye." Robbie nods "So, do you third wheel with them often?"

"Nope." Cat shakes her head "But when I do, this is usually how it ends."

"That bites." Robbie frowns "Well, it's not actually that late yet. We can still go out and do something if you want?"

"Something like?"

"I dunno." He shrugs "Ice cream? Bowling? I don't know if there's anything good in the theaters right now but we could always check it out."

"Like a date...?" Cat asks hopefully, but she prays it doesn't come across as desperate

"Um...well no." He hesitates "Unless you want it to be...like a date."

* * *

**Well I'm just saying, I ain't got nowhere to be**  
**So baby I'll take whatever it is you've got to give**  
**Yeah**

"I thought you had a boyfriend?" Robbie asks, taking a bite of his ice cream

"Emphasis on _had_." Cat chuckles "He's not around anymore."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She shakes her head "That relationship was going nowhere. I'm happy we ended it."

"So obviously you're ready to move on, if you asked if this was a date."

"Well is it a date?" She asks him

"I think it's a date." He laughs "Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah." She smiles

* * *

**I'm calling dibs**  
**On your lips**  
**On your kiss**  
**On your time**  
**Boy, I'm calling dibs**  
**On your hand**  
**On your heart**  
**All mine**

It took two weeks for Robbie to gather the courage to ask Cat to be his girlfriend. She was so happy and squealed so loud the people around them probably thought he had proposed.

"Here come on, lemme hold your hand." Cat smirks

"You have to catch it first." Robbie laughs, jerking his hand out of the way every time she comes somewhat close to grabbing it "What's the big deal about holding hands anyways?"

"Am I your first girlfriend?"

"My first real one, yeah." He shrugs "Why?"

"It's painfully obvious." She laughs, shaking her head "You hold hands to let everyone know you're together. It's how you let the world know without being obnoxious with the PDA?"

"Like Beck and Jade?"

"Yeah." Cat giggles "Like them."

* * *

**Make everybody jealous**  
**When I take you off the market**  
**And get my lipstick on your right cheek**  
**'Cause boy I've got to mark it**

"Hiiiiii!" Cat greets Robbie in the hallway before lunch "How was your morning?"

"Good." He smiles "How was your's?"

"Good." She kisses his cheek, leaving a bright red stain from her lipstick

"Again with the lipstick." He sighs

"What?" She giggles "Do you not like the endless stream of kisses?"

"No. The kisses I like." He chuckles "But it doesn't come off."

"Makeup remover." She winks

"C'mere." He wraps his arms around her waist, lifting her up and spinning her around "Let's go get some lunch."

* * *

**So they can all back off**  
**'Cause I know what I want**  
**And while I've got you listening**  
**Come on and show me what I'm missing**

"Leave me the hell alone about this, Jade." Cat rolls her eyes

"I'm just looking out for you." Jade insists "He's awkward and nerdy, how can you stand it?"

"You don't know him like I do, okay?" Cat snaps "And you're literally the last person who can judge a relationship, you and Beck practically have sex in public!"

"Not true!"

"Then leave me alone!"

* * *

**Yeah, boy I'm calling dibs**  
**On your lips**  
**On your kiss**  
**On your time**  
**Boy, I'm calling dibs**  
**On your hand**  
**On your heart**  
**All mine, yeah**

"Don't listen to Jade." Robbie rubs Cat's back "She doesn't know about our relationship, she can't judge us."

"She's supposed to be my best friend...she's supposed to support my decisions even if she doesn't agree with them."

"I support you." Robbie kisses the top of her head "I love you."

"You what?"

"I...I love you." He repeats

"I love you too." She smiles up at him "We love each other."

"Yeah." He laughs

"Yay!" She hugs him "That makes me so happy."

"Not as happy as you make me."


	36. All I Want Is You

All I Want Is You - U2

(Bade)

* * *

**You say you want**  
**Diamonds on a ring of gold**  
**You say you want**  
**Your story to remain untold**

"We've been together for seven years now..." Jade sighs "He hasn't even _hinted_ about it even being a possibility yet. Don't you think that's a little weird?"

"Maybe he's not ready to get married yet." Cat shrugs "He's a guy, they're normally more scared of commitment than we are. It's okay."

"You don't think he's bored with me do you?" Jade asks

"Nah." Cat smiles "He'll come around to the idea. I know he will."

* * *

**But all the promises we make**  
**From the cradle to the grave**  
**When all I want is you**

"That's a big ass rock, dude." Andre chuckles "How'd you afford it?"

"I've been saving up for a while now." Beck grins "Do you think she'll like it?"

"For sure."

* * *

**You say you'll give me**  
**A highway with no one on it**  
**Treasure just to look upon it**  
**All the riches in the night**

She finds a note pinned to the visor on the inside of her car.

_Hey there, beautiful_

_I hope you didn't make any plans tonight, because I'm picking you up at 7._

_Wear something nice, I promise it's going to be special._

_XOXO,_

_Beck_

* * *

**You say you'll give me**  
**Eyes in a moon of blindness**  
**A river in a time of dryness**  
**A harbor in the tempest**

"So where are we going?" Jade asks her boyfriend as they walk hand-in-hand along the beach

"I don't know." Beck smirks

"What do you mean you don't know? You have to know!"

"Well of course I know." He laughs "But I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"Because." He stops walking and presses a kiss to her lips "It's a surprise."

* * *

**But all the promises we make**  
**From the cradle to the grave**  
**When all I want is you**

"What is that?" Jade asks, squinting to see ahead of her "Are those candles?"

"They are." Beck grins

As they walk, the candles come into better view. They form an isle in the sand, about fifteen feet long. They lead to a table with two chairs, set with two place settings, and two glasses of wine.

Is Beck aware it's totally and completely cliché? Yes. Does he really care? No, not really.

* * *

**You say you want**  
**Your love to work out right**  
**To last with me through the night**

"It's just...my parents...it didn't work out for them, you know? It makes me cautious."

"Yeah I know..." Beck reaches across the table and takes Jade's hand in his "I promise you, I will never, ever, hurt you like that."

"So you're sticking around for a while then?" She smirks

"Yeah," He grins "If you're okay with that."

* * *

**You say you want**  
**Diamonds on a ring of gold**  
**Your story to remain untold**  
**Your love not to grow cold**

"You're one of the greatest people I've ever known, Jade." Beck smiles "I love you."

"I love you too." She laughs "But why all of this?"

"I can't spoil my girlfriend now and again?" He raises an eyebrow at her

"Well I'm not complaining." She takes a sip of her wine "But you've never confessed you love to me like this before. You've never been this open before."

* * *

**All the promises we break**  
**From the cradle to the grave**  
**When all I want is you**

"I've never done something like this before." He admits "I'm nervous."

She thinks she might know where he's going, but she doesn't want to get her hopes up.

"I know I'm not your first girlfriend." She laughs "Come on Beck, stop fucking around. What's going on?"

* * *

**You all I want is**  
**You all I want is**  
**You all I want is**  
**You**

"You're right, you're not my first girlfriend." Beck smiles "But you're the only girlfriend I've ever felt this way about."

"Beck..."

"Just listen to me." He grins

He reaches into his pocket and grabs the box he's spent the past month fretting over, kneeling down in front of her.

"Beck, oh my god." Jade gasps

"I love you, Jade. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I've never been as happy as I have been in the seven years since you came into my life. And I want to stay this happy for the rest of my life. I want to be with you forever. All I want is you, right now and for the rest of my life...so Jade West, will you please do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes!" She exclaims, falling into him and wrapping her arm around his neck attacking him with kisses "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"


	37. Perfect (2015)

Perfect - One Direction

(Cabbie)

* * *

**I might never be your knight in shining armor**  
**I might never be the one you take home to mother**  
**And I might never be the one who brings you flowers**  
**But I can be the one, be the one tonight**

"We can't keep doing this." Robbie sighs, slumping over in bed, watching his girlfriend get dressed

"Yeah, well." She laughs "The alternative doesn't exactly have the best consequences..."

As much as he loves Cat, the whole 'secret relationship' thing was getting kind of old. All the sneaking around was fine at first, maybe a little fun even, but now it's getting a little old.

"Cat I know but-"

"Robbie, you're my publicist." She reminds him "And I'm not-"

"You're not ready yet..." He finishes for her "I know."

He loves her so much he's willing to let it remain a secret.

* * *

**When I first saw you**  
**From across the room**  
**I could tell that you were curious, oh, yeah**

_"Cat, I'd like you to meet Robbie Shapiro." Cat's manager introduces them_

_"My new publicist." She smiles, extending a hand to him "It's a pleasure to meet you."_

_Landing this job was a miracle for him. A communications major, only a few years out of college? Now a publicist assigned to the world's biggest pop star? It's almost unthinkable._

_"All mine." He grins_

_Their handshake lingers , they make eye contact. She blushes and pulls her hand away._

_Every part of him is telling him not to act on his instincts, but he feels like it could be love at first sight. He knows it sounds crazy._

Obviously it wasn't though.

Four months later, and they're going strong.

* * *

**Girl, I hope you're sure**  
**What you're looking for**  
**'Cause I'm not good at making promises**

"I'm scared about what will happen if this doesn't work out." She admits "What if we never want to see each other again, I want to keep you around Robbie!"

"Shhh..." He brushes a piece of bright red hair out of her eyes "Let's not worry about that right now, let's just focus on the now, live in the moment."

"Not very responsible of us," She scoffs "is it?"

"Hey." He chuckles "Reckless can be fun sometimes, can't it?"

"I guess." She smirks

* * *

**But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms**  
**And if you like having secret little rendezvous**  
**If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do**  
**Baby, I'm perfect**  
**Baby, I'm perfect for you**

"Cat! I love you!" A fan screams as Cat along with her whole entourage emerge from the car and start making their way towards the hotel

"I love you too!" Cat yells back to her

She stops at the doors and waves to all her fans outside before disappearing inside, bodyguards and publicity team behind her.

"There's so many of them." Robbie says

"It's crazy isn't it?" Cat grins "I love them so much."

"You know what I love?" Robbie asks

"Uhhhhh..." Cat pretends to hesitate as she steps into the elevator "I give up, what?"

"I'll tell you later." He smirks as the elevator doors close

She'll ride up with a bodyguard and he'll escort her to her room. Robbie will go up in the next car and knock twice so she knows it's him.

They know everyone has their suspicions, hell, their coworkers have probably figured it out. But their not ready to officially say it yet, to anyone.

* * *

**And if you like midnight driving with the windows down**  
**And if you like going places we can't even pronounce**  
**If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about**

"The fresh air feels so good!" Cat screams as the car zooms down the highway

Robbie drives, well over the speed limit, but that's besides the point.

They're together, and they're alone. A rarity.

Another pair of headlights makes an appearance in the rearview mirror, gaining on their car.

"Shit!" Cat exclaims, rolling the window up and slumping down in her seat

"What?" Robbie asks "What's the matter?"

"Fucking paparazzi." She mutters "They're everywhere!"

"What's the big deal if they see us in a car together?" Robbie asks

"Why would we be alone together in a car at midnight? When I'm supposed to be in a hotel forty-five minutes south of here?"

"Alright..." He sighs "Aright, just stay down."

* * *

**Baby, you're perfect**  
**Baby, you're perfect**  
**So let's start right now**

"I love everything bout you..." He whispers, tracing circles on her bare skin with his index finger "...you're perfect."

"No I'm not..." She chuckles

"Yes you are." He kisses her collar bone "How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one." She smiles "You're so good to me...with my wanting to keep this a secret, you shouldn't have to do that. You're the perfect one."

"Shhhhh..." He presses a finger to her lips "Don't. Let's just go to sleep."

"Okay..." She kisses him softly "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

**I might never be the hand you put your heart in**  
**Or the arms that hold you any time you want them**  
**But that don't mean that we can't live here in the moment**  
**'Cause I can be the one you love from time to time**

"You're livin' the life aren't you?" Robbie sighs, slumping down on the couch in Cat's dressing room

"Get off my couch." She laughs

"No." He insists "I'm comfortable."

"But that's my couch." She smiles, rolling her eyes

"I'll stand up, on one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"Come give me a kiss." He smirks

She puts her makeup brush down, glancing around the room to make sure that they're alone for sure. When she's sure it's safe, she moves over to the couch and leans down, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Tricked ya!" He exclaims, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her down on top of him.

"Robbie!"

"Shhh... He laughs "Someone might hear you."

* * *

**When I first saw you**  
**From across the room**  
**I could tell that you were curious, oh, yeah**

"So Cat..." The interviewer on the red carpet asks "Are you seeing anyone at the moment? We're all dying to know."

"Um..." She glances over at Robbie, who's somewhere behind the camera, talking to her other publicist, Pete.

He looks over at her and winks, grinning, then turns back to his conversation.

"Let's not talk about boys." She smirks "Aren't we here for the music anyways?"

* * *

**Girl, I hope you're sure**  
** What you're looking for**  
** 'Cause I'm not good at making promises**

"You dodged a bullet in this interview." He tells her, rewatching it on YouTube later that night "You rehearse that?"

"Let's just call it quick thinking." She wraps her arms around his neck, running a hand down his chest "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." He shakes his head "I get it."

"No I'm asking too much of you..."

"No you're not." He assures her "I can quit, if that would make you feel better."

"That's not fair, Robbie..."

"It's fine, it's kinda fun having a secret." He shrugs

"Are you sure?"

He wants to say no, but he cares too much about her.

* * *

**But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms**  
**And if you like having secret little rendezvous**  
**If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do**  
**Baby, I'm perfect**  
**Baby, I'm perfect for you**

"Away from the window." Cat grabs his hand, pulling him back "They could see you!"

"They see me all the time, Cat. They know my name and everything!" Robbie assures her

"In my hotel room?"

"We work together! It's not that weird."

"Just...come on, away from the window." She begs "Please."

"Alright, alright." He steps away from the window, wrapping her up in his arms "Better?"

"A little." She smirks

He leans down and kisses her.

"How about now?"

* * *

**And if you like midnight driving with the windows down**  
** And if you like going places we can't even pronounce**  
** If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about**

"Where are we headed today, guys?" Cat asks, bouncing onto the tour bus

"St. Louis." Pete tells her

"_Meet me in St. Louis, Louis...Meet me at the fair_..." Cat sings

Robbie laughs, watching her dance around the small space. He wants to tell her how cute she is, but they're not alone. People would know. Even though he knows most people on the bus know already, he still has to be cautious.

* * *

Baby, you're perfect  
Baby, you're perfect  
So let's start right now

Robbie lays awake in his bunk on the tour bus, unable to sleep. His phone buzzes on the pillow next to him.

_*1 New Text Message*_

It's from Cat.

_I wish I could come sleep with you :(_

He types out a quick response.

_Me too._

But that would be a dead giveaway to everyone on the bus.

He sends another text.

_Goodnight beautiful, sweet dreams._

* * *

**And if you like cameras flashing every time we go out, oh, yeah**  
**And if you're looking for someone to write your breakup songs about**

"We've got a problem." Pete shoves a tabloid magazine against Robbie' chest

"What?"

He looks down and reads the headline, and then he knows.

'Cat Valentine Dating Her Publicist?'

There's a big color picture of him with his arm around her waist.

"Shit." He mutters "Cat!"

He weaves his way through the hallways towards her dressing room. When he enters, she looks up, smiling at him.

"Hey." She greets him

He doesn't say anything, but holds up the magazine for her to see. She reads the headline, and her face drops.

"Looks like they're forcing us out..." He sighs

"No." She shakes her head "No Robbie-"

"We don't have a choice!"

"I can't do it, Robbie..."

"What do you mean you can't?" He asks

"I just can't..."

"Cat..." He sits down on the couch next to her "I've kept this a secret for five months...I'm sick of hiding it. If you don't want to confirm it then..."

"I know." She shakes her head "We have to break-"

"Don't say it." She begs

"We have to break up." He says flatly

* * *

**Baby, I'm perfect**  
**Baby, we're perfect**

"Cat!" A fan screams "Are you dating Robbie?"

She looks back at her publicist, trailing about ten feet behind her. They make eye contact, and she knows her answer will either make or break their relationship.

"Yeah..." She manages to smile "Yeah, we're dating."

"I knew it!" The girl grins

* * *

**If you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms**  
**And if you like having secret little rendezvous**  
**If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do**  
**Baby, I'm perfect**  
**Baby, I'm perfect for you**

"It's nice..." She whispers "Not having to sneak around anymore."

"I told you it would be..." He brushes the hair away from her face

They're sleeping in the same bed, on her tour bus, and it's not a secret anymore. It's a weight off their shoulders, but the media is attacking them both because of their professional relationship as well.

* * *

**And if you like midnight driving with the windows down**  
**And if you like going places we can't even pronounce**  
**If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about**  
**Baby, you're perfect**  
**Baby, you're perfect**

"I need to talk to you..." Robbie grabs Cat's hand and pulls her into his lap "It's important."

"Is everything okay?" She asks, her face full of concern

"I don't know..." He shrugs "However, it's my regret to inform you...that I quit."

"You quit?" She raises an eyebrow at him

"Yup." He nods

"Robbie, are you sure?" She asks "Don't do anything you'll regret in a few months."

"I can find another job." He assures her, kissing her "I can't find another you."

"Robbie..." She smiles "Oh my god, I love you."

"I love you too."

**So let's start right now**


	38. Over and Over Again

Over and Over Again - Nathan Sykes

(Bade)

* * *

**From the way you smile**  
**To the way you look**  
**You capture me**  
**Unlike no other**

"Who's that?" Beck asks

"Who's who?" Andre looks at him confused

"The girl over there." Beck nods across the hallway "The one talking to Cat."

Andre turns to see which girl his friend is talking about.

"Oh that's Jade." He tells Beck "She's bad news, man. I'd stay away."

"If she's friends with Cat, she can't be that bad." Beck laughs "Cat has a way of sorting out the good people from the bad."

"Yeah well Cat is like, the only person she talks to." Andre informs him "Trust me, dude. Don't waste your time."

* * *

**From the first hello**  
**Yeah, that's all it took**  
**And certainly**  
**We had each other**

Beck makes his way to third period, walking through the main hallway, looing down at The Slap app he has open on his phone. Obviously, he's too preoccupied to watch where he' going, and he runs straight into the girl he had been looking at across the hallway this morning, knocking her books and her coffee out of her hand.

"Shit!" He exclaims, bending down to help her gather her things "I'm so sorry."

"You should really watch where you're going." She tells him "Damn...that was a five dollar latte."

"I'll buy you another one." He offers "This was my bad."

Does he actually feel bad about her loosing her coffee? Kind of. It's more an excuse to get her number.

"I accept cash reimbursement." She sighs, extending her hand

"No let me take you out and buy it for you, actually make it up to you."

"Alright fine, whatever." She rolls her eyes

"Great." He grins "Just give me your number and we'll set something up."

"Oh you want my number?" She smirks "I see where this is going."

"You might, you might not." He chuckles "We'll have to wait and see."

* * *

**And I won't leave you**  
**Always be true**  
**One plus one, two for life**  
**Over and over again**

"I can't believe I've lived in Los Angeles my entire life and I've never been here before." Jade says as Beck opens the door for her

They're at a small café a few blocks from their school, Beck's favorite coffee spot.

"The coffee here is ten times better than anything you'll find at Jet Vroom." He smiles "Cheaper too. Go ahead, order anything you want. I owe you."

"That you do." She smirks, approaching the counter "Coffee, please. Cream, two sugars."

"Same." Beck says

"Really?" She raises an eyebrow at him

"Sure." He smiles, pulling out his wallet "You're a smart person, you'll know what's good."

"How do you know if I'm smart or not? You barely know me."

"I feel like I know you, though."

"Are you flirting with me Beck?" She asks

"I dunno." He shrugs "Is it working?"

"It might be..."

* * *

**So don't ever think I need more**  
**I've got the one to live for**  
**No one else will do**  
**I'm telling you**

After the day in the café, there were two more dates before Beck and Jade became official. The first was a movie. Horror, no surprise there. The second was dinner, a diner downtown, incredibly cheesy, but a great night for both of them nonetheless.

The first time they walked into school holding hands, Andre had practically choked. He couldn't believe it. His best friend, walking around with the toughest girl in school on his arm.

They reach the end of the hallway, and Beck gives Jade a quick peck on the lips before she turns and heads towards her first class of the day.

"What was that?" Andre ask, approaching his friend with wide eyes

"My girlfriend." Beck smirks "I asked her out and she said yes."

"She's a freak, Beck."

"No she's not." He shakes his head "She's great, really. Just give her a chance, you'll love her. I promise."

"I dunno, dude."

"You really don't have a choice." Beck laughs "Because I have a feeling she's going to be around for a while."

* * *

**Just put your heart in my hands**  
**I promise it won't get broken**  
**We'll never forget this moment**  
**It will stay brand new**  
**'Cause I'll love you**  
**Over and over again**

"I'm sorry..." Jade breaks away from their kiss "Shit...I'm sorry."

Beck isn't really sure what's wrong. They had just been making out on the couch in his RV, that's normal, right?

"Did I do something wrong?" Beck asks "If we're moving to fast then..."

He's not really sure how making out could be considered moving too fast but...

"No." She shakes her head "No it's no you, you're great. You're perfect. It's just..."

"Someone has hurt you before?"

"You could say that." She sighs "You don't need to hear this..."

"Hey..." He brushes a strand of hair away from her face "Don't worry. I don't know what that other guy did to you...but I promise I will never, ever hurt you like he did."

"You say that now..."

"It's a promise."

* * *

**From the heat of night**  
**To the break of day**  
**I'll keep you safe**  
**And hold you forever**

"Jade..." Beck nudges his girlfriend, her head resting on his shoulder "Hey, are you awake?"

When she doesn't respond, he guesses the answer to that question is yes.

They had just been cuddling together on the couch in his RV, watching a movie.

She shifts in her sleep, cuddling up to Beck and wrapping an arm around his chest.

He smiles, she looks so peaceful and innocent when she's a sleep. He presses a kiss to her forehead and wraps his free arm around her.

"I'll keep you safe." He whispers "Don't worry."

* * *

**And the sparks will fly**  
** They will never fade**  
**'Cause every day gets better and better**

"Close your eyes." Beck orders

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Alright." She smirks, and closes her eyes

"Turn around too." He tells her, digging into his pocket

"This is getting slightly ridiculous."

"Just hang on." He smiles, draping a necklace around her neck "Okay, you can open now."

"It's beautiful, Beck."

"Happy three month." He grins, leaning forward and kissing her

* * *

**And I won't leave you**  
**Always be true**  
**One plus one, two for life**  
**Over and over again**

"Dances are stupid..." Jade groans, staring into her glass of punch

"Come on." Beck nudges her "You're the prettiest girl here, that's gotta be worth something, right?"

"Whatever." She rolls her eyes "Can we leave?"

"One more slow dance." He negotiates

"Beck..."

"Please..." He pouts "For me?"

"Fine..." She sighs "But only one."

* * *

**So don't ever think I need more**  
**I've got the one to live for**  
**No one else will do**  
**I'm telling you**

"You deserve someone better, Beck." Jade cries, mascara staining her face "I'm not good enough."

"What the hell Jade?" He frowns "You're perfect, okay? Where would you even get that idea?"

"I don't know...I just-"

"I want to be with you, okay?" He smiles "Don't let anyone else tell you different."

* * *

**Just put your heart in my hands**  
**I promise it won't get broken**  
**We'll never forget this moment**  
**It will stay brand new**  
**'Cause I'll love you**  
**Over and over again**

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jade laughs, noticing her boyfriend staring at her from across the table

"Like what?"

"You look like an idiot." She smirks "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because..." He hesitates "I love you..."

"You what?" She smiles

The L-word. He said it.

"I love you." He repeats

"I love you too."

* * *

**Girl when I'm with you**  
**I lose track of time**  
**When I'm without you**  
**You're stuck on my mind**

"Move in with me." Beck says

"What?" Jade laughs

They had only graduated high school two hours prior.

"It's not crazy!" He assures her "We've been together for a year and a half now! We love each other, so why not?"

"Alright." She grins "Sure! Why not?"

"Great." He grins, walking over and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him so their faces are only inches from each other "I want you to be with you as much as humanly possible."

* * *

**I'll be all you need**  
**Until the day that I die**  
**I'll love you**  
**Over and over again**

"Do you remember the day we met?" Beck asks, smiling at Jade from across the table

"Yes." She chuckles "You practically almost knocked me over, like a bull in a china shop."

"That's unfair, you're exaggerating."

"Am I?" She smirks

"I don't know." He laughs "I do know one thing, though."

"And what would that be?" She raises an eyebrow at me

"You make me incredibly happy."

"You make me happy too, Beck."

"You make me so happy, actually, I have something I want to ask you."

"Oh?"

"From the day I ran into you in the hallway, my life has changed for the better. You're seriously the best thing that has ever happened to me, Jade." He tells her, fishing a small box out of his pocket "It's amazing to me that we've made it this far, and I think that must be a sign. So, Jade West, I wanted to know if...if you'd marry me?"

He opens the box to reveal a small, but beautiful diamond ring. He'd been saving up to buy it for almost a year.

"Oh my god." Jade gasps "Yes!"

"Yes?" Beck grins

"Yes, yes, yes!" She cups his face in her hands and presses a kiss to his lips "A million times yes, Beck."

* * *

**So don't ever think I need more**  
** I've got the one to live for**  
** No one else will do**  
** I'm telling you**

"Beck, do you take Jade to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Jade, do you take Beck to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

* * *

**Just put your heart in my hands**  
**I promise it won't get broken**  
**We'll never forget this moment**  
**It will stay brand new**  
**'Cause I'll love you**  
**Over and over again**

"Just keep walking..." Beck instructs, leading Jade forward "almost there."

"Can I take this thing off yet?" Jade laughs, pulling at the bandana he tied around her eyes "It itches."

"In like two seconds, I promise."

He leads her forward a few more steps before stopping.

"Okay..." He steps behind her and unties the bandana "You can look now."

At first, her eyes take a second to adjust to the daylight, she blinks a few times before she can focus on what's in front of her.

A house.

With a 'For Sale' sign in the front yard that has recently been marked as 'Sold'.

"What?" She gasps, smiling at her new husband

"Surprise." He grins "Way better than the shoebox studio we're living in now, eh?"

"A thousand times better." She nods, wrapping her arms around his neck

He picks her up and spins her around a few times before setting her back on the ground, pulling her into a kiss.

"I love you, you know." He smiles

"Yeah." She grins up at him "I know. I love you too."

* * *

**Over and over again**


	39. What I Never Knew I Always Wanted

What I Never Knew I Always Wanted - Carrie Underwood

(Cabbie)

* * *

**Never was the kind to think about dressing in white**  
**Wasn't waiting on a prince to come riding into my life**  
**Thought I was happy on my own**  
**'Til you came and proved me wrong**

Cat brushes a lock of bright red hair away from her forehead and tucks it behind her ear as her mother helps position her veil on the crown of her head.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart." She smiles "Robbie is a very lucky man."

"We're both lucky." She grins, smoothing out her wedding dress "I can't believe this is really happening."

"Neither can I..." Her mother chuckles "It seems like only yesterday you were running off to your first day of kindergarten."

"Mom..."

"Oh my little girl." Her mother squeezes her shoulders "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah." Cat admits

"Don't be. This is going to be the happiest day of your life."

Cat smiles, nodding, trying her best to keep the butterflies in her stomach under control.

Today she's going to become Mrs. Robbie Shapiro. When they first met, she had no idea it would become something serious.

Who knew?

* * *

**I finally found what I never knew I always wanted**  
**I couldn't see; I was blind 'til my eyes were opened**

The doors open in the back of the church and everyone in it turns to face Cat. All the butterflies in her stomach that she had been trying to suppress fly free, and she feels even more anxious.

"Daddy..." She whispers

"Everything is going to be fine, sweetheart." Her dad smiles as they start walking down the isle "Today is your day, enjoy it."

She glances up, and her eyes meet Robbie's. He's grinning, which causes her to grin as well.

"You're beautiful." He whispers when she reaches him

"Thank you." She blushes

* * *

**I didn't know there was a hole**  
** Something missing in my soul**  
** 'Til you filled it up with your love, yeah**

"Robbie, do you take Cat to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Robbie grins.

"Cat, do you take Robbie to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

* * *

**Never pictured myself singing lullabies**  
**Sitting in a rocking chair in the middle of the night**  
**In the quiet, in the dark**  
**You're stealing every bit of my heart with your daddy's eyes**  
**What a sweet surprise**

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_..." Cat sings to the half-conscious baby in her arms "_You make me happy when skies are grey, you'll never know dear how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away_...I love you, Annie."

"Hey..." Robbie whispers, entering the nursery "Is she awake?"

"Barely..." Cat tells him, pushing the rocking chair back and forth gently with her foot "I think I'm starting to get the hang of this..."

"Hey there, brown eyes." Robbie smiles, kneeling down next to the chair and kissing the baby's forehead "You're adorable, you know that?"

"Those brown eyes are yours, you know that right?" Cat giggles

"No I think they're yours."

"They're shaped more like yours." She tells him "And she's using them to steal my heart."

"Well then those eyes are definitely yours." He grins "Because you used yours to steal mine."

* * *

**And now I'm holdin' what I never knew I always wanted**  
**I couldn't see; I was blind 'til my eyes were opened**

When she had gotten pregnant, it had come as a surprise. Not a bad surprise, a wonderful surprise, but she was still scared. They hadn't ever discussed having children, the thought hadn't even entered her mind yet. Of course she wanted to, and when they were dating, he had mentioned wanting to a couple of times, and that's as far as it ever went.

And now here is little Annie Skylar Shapiro, their perfect baby girl. Life without her now seems so foreign and unappealing, their life together is so much better now that they have her.

* * *

**I didn't know there was a hole**  
** Something missing in my soul**  
** 'Til you filled it up, oh, with your love**

"Do you think she's awake?" Robbie whispers as light floods through their bedroom window on a Saturday morning

"I'll go check." Cat tells him

She leans down and presses a kiss to her husband's lips before getting out of bed and wandering down the hallway to their daughter's nursery.

Quietly, she opens the door and sees the almost one-year old standing up in her crib, facing the doorway.

"Mama..." She grins

"Hi baby..." Cat smiles as her heart begins to melt

* * *

**Life has a way of showing you just what you need**  
**And who you were made to be, yeah**

"C'mere goober!" Robbie smiles, scooping Annie up and lifting her up in the air above his head

The baby giggles hysterically as her daddy blows raspberries on her cheeks and swings her around.

Cat watches from the kitchen as she makes dinner, observing the special moment.

Fifteen years ago she had no idea she needed this, but now she can't imagine her life without it.

* * *

**I finally found what I never knew I always wanted**  
**I couldn't see; I was blind 'til my eyes were opened**  
**I didn't know there was a hole**

"She's finally asleep..." Robbie smiles, entering the living room and plopping down on the couch next to his wife "Three bedtime stories and four rounds of Old McDonald later, she's finally asleep."

"Not so easy putting the baby to bed now is it, sir?" Cat chuckles, snuggling up to his side as he wraps an arm around her

"Okay I'll give you this one." He kisses her forehead "I love you, you're an amazing Mommy."

"And you're an amazing Daddy."

* * *

**Something missing in my soul**  
**'Til you filled it up with your love**  
**Yeah, you filled it up with your love, yeah**

"Okay okay!" Cat laughs as her daughter toddles over to her and jumps on her back "You got me, baby girl!"

She lays down on her back and holds the baby above her, like when they play the airplane game. As she lowers the baby closer to he face, she puckers her lips and plants a kiss on the tip of her mother's nose.

"Oh thank you, sweetheart." She chuckles

* * *

**I never was the kind to think about dressing in white**  
**I never pictured myself singing lullabies**

"If we move..." Robbie chuckles "She'll wake up, and we have to start this all over again."

He and Cat lay facing each other in their bed, Annie lays passed out in between them, clutching her stuffed elephant to her chest.

"So we're supposed to just fall asleep like this?" Cat sighs

"She managed to."

"She's 11 months old." Cat laughs "She fell asleep at the carnival last week."

"Just try." Robbie smirks "I love you."

"I love you too." She repeats "Goodnight."

"Goodnight.


	40. What Do You Mean?

What Do You Mean - Justin Bieber

(Bade)

* * *

**What do you mean?**  
**When you nod your head yes**  
**But you wanna say no**  
**What do you mean?**

"Jade, please!" Beck begs "What did I do?"

"You know exactly what you did..." Jade says through gritted teeth

"No, Jade." He steps in front of her "No, I really don't."

"Asshole..."

"Whatever it was, I'm sorry!"

"Please." She scoffs "No you're not."

* * *

**When you don't want me to move**  
**But you tell me to go**  
**What do you mean?**

"What do you want from me?" Beck throws his arms up in defeat "Jade, come on. Give me something, please!"

"I can't even look at you right now..." Jade shakes her head

"Do you want me to leave?" He asks

"What do you _think_ you should do?"

"Jade, I don't know!"

* * *

**What do you mean?**  
**Said we're running out of time**  
**What do you mean?**  
**Better make up your mind**  
**What do you mean?**

"I'm an asshole, okay?" Beck exclaims "I'm an asshole for doing what I did, and I'm an even bigger, ignorant asshole, because I don't know what it was."

"Well now you're just telling me what I want to hear." She rolls her eyes "Seriously, Beck?"

"I'm trying, Jade! Please, try to meet me halfway."

* * *

**You're so indecisive of what I'm saying**  
**Trying to catch the beat, make up your heart**  
**Don't know if you're happy or complaining**  
**Don't want for us to end**  
**Where do I start**

"I need you to talk to me..." Beck reaches forward, resting his hands on Jade's shoulders

She tries to brush them off, but his grip is too strong.

She's not scared, he's not trying to be violent. She knows him, and when she looks into his eyes, she sees...pain. He looks like he's in pain, like he's trying to figure it out.

Maybe he doesn't really know...

"Beck I..."

"What?' He asks "You what?"

She only shakes her head.

* * *

**First you wanna go to the left then you want to turn right**  
**Wanna argue all day, make love all night**  
**First you're up then you're down and then between**  
**Ohh I really wanna know...**

She feels guilty, because maybe he really doesn't know. Or maybe he's just great at pretending, the boy is an actor after all.

"I love you, Jade." He says "I love you so fucking much. I can't leave here without you, you mean the world to me. Please don't make me leave."

"I don't want you to leave." She sighs "I wish you would realize..."

* * *

**What do you mean?**  
**When you nod your head yes**  
**But you wanna say no**  
**What do you mean?**  
**When you don't want me to move**  
**But you tell me to go**  
**What do you mean?**

"Jade, I'm wracking my brain here!" Beck exclaims "Please!"

It's not her birthday. No, her birthday is in July. Their anniversary? That's in October... So what could it be? What is she trying to get him to remember?

Where has he gone? What has he done?

Maybe she's on her period, and it's something so simple as he promised to bring her chocolate or something sweet, and he forgot.

"Come on..." He whispers to himself

* * *

**When you don't want me to move**  
**But you tell me to go**  
**What do you mean?**

"Alright..." She sighs "Well, if you can't remember...I guess I'll just leave..."

She stands up and heads towards the door of the RV.

"Call me when you figure it out, Beck."

She reaches to push the door open, but when he opens his mouth, she stops.

"Jade, can't you see I'm trying?" He exclaims "I'm trying to remember! But I just can't! I need you to help me! I can't be sincere unless you help me."

"Tuesday..." She whispers

* * *

**I want to know...**  
**What do you mean?**  
**Said we're running out of time**  
**What do you mean?**

Tuesday.

What happened Tuesday?

He picked her up for school, they stopped at Jet Vroom on the way. She was laughing and smiling then, they were fine. They went to school, they had lunch with their friends. After school they went to the mall, they looked around, they didn't buy anything.

Then what?

He took her home.

They kissed goodbye in his car, and then she got out.

But she lingered, then turned and walked into her house. Nothing more than that.

* * *

**What do you mean?**  
**Better make up your mind**  
**What do you mean?**

"I didn't walk you to the door." He whispers "That's it, isn't it? I didn't walk you to the door."

"And when my dad asked where I had been, and I said I was out with you, he didn't believe me." She says angrily "Because you always walk me to the door."

"Jade I'm-"

"Don't." She holds up her hand to stop him "Fucking don't."

* * *

**When you don't want me to move**  
** But you tell me to go**  
** What do you mean?**

"Jade I'm so sorry...I know you're dad can be...your dad. I'll go talk to him if you-"

"You don't have to do that..." She shakes her head "I think he's moved on from it, you might just agitate him and make it worse again."

"I'll make it up to you somehow, okay?" He promises "Hey...look at me."

"What?"

"I'm sorry I didn't walk you to the door Tuesday night." He looks her straight n the eye "Believe me, I won't forget to ever again. You mean the world to me, and I don't want anything to get in the way of that."

"I love you too." She smirks "I'm sorry for freaking out on you."


	41. Love Yourself

Love Yourself - Justin Bieber

(Tandre)

* * *

**For all the times that you rain on my parade**  
**And all the clubs you get in using my name**

"Do we have to go out tonight?" Tori whines, putting an earring in as she drags herself down the stairs to the living room where her boyfriend is waiting

"Well..." Andre hesitates, shoving his hands into his pockets "I mean, I've had these reservations for a month now...I thought you'd be stoked about going."

"I was but..."

"But what?"

"I dunno..." She shrugs "I guess I just feel like staying in tonight."

"You've got to be kidding me..." Andre mutters

"What?"

"Nothing." He grins "Nothing at all."

* * *

**You think you broke my heart, oh girl for goodness sake**  
**You think I'm crying on my own, well I ain't**

"Are you going to break up with me?" Tori asks, opening the door to Andre's car and sliding into the passenger seat

"What? Why would you think that?"

"You asked if we could talk." She reminds him "When people say that, there's either something seriously wrong, or they're going to break up. So tell me, are you planning on breaking up with me? Because if the answer is yes, then I want to be the one to break up with you."

"Fine." He sighs "Go ahead then."

She hesitates for a moment, shocked by his answer.

"You...you're serious?" She asks "You actually want to break up?"

"Dead serious." He responds "You want the satisfaction, go ahead and take it."

"Fine." She scoffs "I guess we're over then."

She opens the door, exits the car, and slams it shut again, stomping up the driveway towards her house.

"Bye..." Andre chuckles, staring the ignition and backing down the driveway

* * *

**And I didn't wanna write a song cause I didn't want anyone thinking I still care**  
**I don't but, you still hit my phone up**  
**And baby I be movin' on and I think you should be somethin'**  
**I don't wanna hold back, maybe you should know that**

"Hey you..." Andre reads his text messages out loud to his friends "Then I asked her what she wanted and she goes 'Nothing, just thinking about how I miss talking to you'. Like, what the hell?"

"Someone's thirsty for some action." Beck chuckles

"Or just desperate." Robbie adds

"Or maybe she's just a crazy bitch." Andre says

"Or that."

* * *

**My mama don't like you and she likes everyone**  
**And I never like to admit that I was wrong**  
**And I've been so caught up in my job, didn't see what's going on**  
**And now I know, I'm better sleeping on my own**

"Grandma!" Andre calls as he enters his house, kicking off his shoes "I'm home!"

"I'm in my room!" His grandmother shrieks "There was a helicopter trying to land in the kitchen again!"

"It's just a fan..." He groans, walking down the hallway towards his room

"Did you bring your girlfriend with you?" She screams "Tasha?"

"Tori!" He corrects her "And no, Grandma. We broke up, I've told you that a million times!"

"Good! She was crazy!"

"I know..." He mutters, shutting his bedroom door behind him

He changes his shirt and takes off his jeans, sliding into bed.

He feels relieved. No annoying text messages, no nagging. He's free.

He can sleep easy tonight.

* * *

**Cause if you like the way you look that much**  
**Oh baby you should go and love yourself**  
**And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin'**  
**You should go and love yourself**

The bell rings, signaling the end of class. Andre picks his backpack up and slings it over his shoulder, walking out into the main hallway.

He has to pass Tori's locker to get to fourth period, and just his luck, she's there. He prays she won't notice him as he tries to sneak past, but again, luck fails him.

"Hey! Andre!" She tries to grab his attention

Maybe it would be best to just walk by and pretend he doesn't hear her. But they make eye contact, so he has no choice but to engage in what's sure to be an awkward conversation.

"Uh...hey, Tori. What's up?"

"Are you busy later?" She asks "I really think we should talk, I feel bad about the way things ended."

"Um...actually I am sorta busy tonight." He lies "Sorry."

"Oh. Well, maybe-"

"Sorry." He apologizes "But I've gotta go. I'm gonna be late to class."

* * *

**But when you told me that you hated my friends**  
**The only problem was with you and not them**  
**And every time you told me my opinion was wrong**  
**And tried to make me forget where I came from**

"And she wouldn't even take the time to get to know you guys!" Andre complains, rocking back in one of Robbie's gamer chairs "How insensitive is that?"

"If it helps, she's never liked me." Beck adds "She's known Jade for a while, and she's always given off this aura that told me she didn't like me."

"I still don't know how that friendship came about." Andre admits "They don't exactly seem like the type that would get along."

"They're not exactly 'friends'..." Beck explains "More 'acquaintances' through Cat."

"Well still. If she's friends with _both_ your girlfriends, you'd think she'd at least give you a chance." Andre sighs

"Haven't we already established that the girl's a bitch?" Beck asks "No need in trying to justify it."

* * *

**And I didn't wanna write a song cause I didn't want anyone thinking I still care**  
**I don't but, you still hit my phone up**  
**And baby I be movin' on and I think you should be somethin'**  
**I don't wanna hold back, maybe you should know that**

Andre's phone buzzes on his bedside table, pulling him out of the half-asleep trance he had entered.

He looks at the clock.

1:24 am.

"What the hell..." He sighs

He unlocks the phone and reads the text out loud to himself.

"Hey, just wondering when we should get together and talk...I miss you, you know. Tori."

He locks the phone and puts it back down, rolling over and falling immediately back to sleep.

* * *

**My mama don't like you and she likes everyone**  
**And I never like to admit that I was wrong**  
**And I've been so caught up in my job, didn't see what's going on**  
**And now I know, I'm better sleeping on my own**

"Still no Tasha?" Andre's grandmother exclaims when he and Beck enter the house one day after school "Did the girl die?"

"No, Grandma. She didn't die." Andre sighs "We broke up, she's not coming over anymore."

"Good!" The woman shrieks "She was rude! Nope! Never liked her!"

"Come on." Andre nods towards the door to the basement, motioning for Beck to follow.

"She really didn't like Tori, did she?" Beck chuckles

"I'm pretty sure _I_ was the only one who liked Tori." Andre admits, switching on the lights and illuminating the basement "Which was a momentary lapse in judgment on my end. Call of Duty or Halo?"

"Halo." Beck responds, flopping down on the couch "And don't beat yourself up over it, we all make mistakes."

"Well this was one hell of a mistake." He admits "The girl won't stop texting me!"

* * *

**Cause if you like the way you look that much**  
** Oh baby you should go and love yourself**  
** And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin'**  
** You should go and love yourself**

He wants to tell her to fuck off and never speak to him ever again, that's how annoyed he is. But his grandmother raised him to be a gentlemen, and he would never use that kind of language with a women. No matter how annoying she was and how tempting it may be.

After what seems like the ten thousandth text message, he finally responds. He tells her to meet him at the little café on sunset where they used to go for lunch.

Maybe they'll be able to have an adult conversation, and he'll be able to get her off his back.

Possible, but highly unlikely.

* * *

**For all the times that you've made me feel small**  
** I fell in love, now I feel nothin' at all**  
** Had never felt so low when I was vulnerable**  
** Was I a fool to let you break down my walls?**

"Thanks for agreeing to meet me." Tori says as she sits down

"Well, I have some things I need to tell you." He admits

"Oh no, let me go first." She insists "I miss you too, Andre. I really do think we should get back together."

"That's not what I was going to say..." He tells her

"It's not?"

"No..." He sighs "Listen, Tori. It was fun in the beginning, I won't lie about that. I did love you, at one time. But towards the end of our relationship, I found your actions to be a little selfish and slightly unreasonable. It wasn't fair to me. So no, I'm sorry, but I don't want to get back together."

"But..." She hesitates "Andre...I still love you."

"That's not true, Tori..." He shakes his head "The only person you love, is yourself."

* * *

**Cause if you like the way you look that much**  
** Oh baby you should go and love yourself**  
** And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin'**  
** You should go and love yourself**

"So..." Robbie laughs "Has the ex texted you yet?"

"Nope." Andre grins "Not once."

"She's out of your hair." Beck tells him

"But unfortunately not out of ours..." Robbie sighs "What did you say to her?"

"I just told her the truth, she needed to hear it." Andre shrugs "It might've come across a little mean, but at least it got through to her."

"Here's to Andre's freedom!" Robbie raises his can of soda

"To my freedom." Andre smiles


	42. Break Up in a Small Town

Break Up in a Small Town - Sam Hunt

(Cabbie)

* * *

**I knew I'd see her around**  
**I'd be at some party, she'd show up and I'd be walking out**  
**Or across some parking lot hiding behind her sister**

It had been three weeks since Cat had broken up with Robbie, thus shattering his world and his heart into an infinite amount of tiny pieces. He refused to leave his house for any reason but to go to work or school, and Andre and Beck were starting to get a little fed up with him.

As his two best friends, they hated seeing him so miserable, especially when he wouldn't take any initiative to make himself feel better. So Friday night, they drug him out to a party, much to his dismay, and were basically forcing him to have a good time.

"Guys..." He groans over the loud music "I have a huge research paper due for Theater History due on Monday and I haven't even started it yet."

"You've been shut up in your room for three weeks and you haven't found the time to write a research paper?" Andre raises an eyebrow at him "That's just _proof_ that you should stay here."

"Are you really not having fun?" Beck sighs

"No." Robbie shakes his head "I really want to go home."

Beck and Andre exchange a glance, both feeling slightly guilty for forcing him out before he was ready.

"I'll take you." Andre offers

"No it's okay, I can walk." Robbie assures him "It's only a few blocks."

"You're sure?"

"Positive." He nods "I'll see you Monday."

"Okay, get home safe."

"Thanks."

Robbie starts weaving his way through the crowd of people, heading towards the door, when something stops him dead in his tracks.

His ex-girlfriend Cat is sitting on a couch in the front of the house, talking to a few people he recognizes from school, sipping something out of a solo cup. He's managed to avoid her in the halls for three weeks now, only seeing her in the few classes they have together, when he sits as far away as possible from her. The break-up is still to fresh.

He turns and starts making his way towards the other end of the house, so he can slip out the back.

* * *

**I'd look up, she'd be at the red light beside me**  
** In that white Maxima with the sticker on the back**  
** I'd act like I didn't see her**

Driving to school the following Monday, Robbie almost has a heart attack when the familiar 2004 white Nissan Maxima cuts in front of him in traffic on Sunset. He wants to honk and flick off the driver in front of him until he remembers that Cat is the one driving, and he doesn't need to start anymore drama with her.

The car had belonged to her father up until about a year ago, when he received a company car. The 'My Child is an Honors Student' sticker on the left side of the back bumper serves as a reminder.

He tries his best to keep his cool and act as if nothing happened.

* * *

**We'd pay at the same pumps**  
**Flip through the same stations**  
**And slow down for the same curves**  
**Run around with the same crowds**

Annoyed with basically every song that comes on the radio, Robbie continually flips through all of his presets, looking for something decent to listen to. It's only then when it dawns upon him that his ex-girlfriend had been the one to set all six of his presets on both FM frequencies. It's all music and stations that she likes, hence why he hates it all.

He makes a mental note to reset some of them to more decent stations when he gets home.

* * *

**We just needed some time**  
**She could get on with her life and I'd get on with mine**  
**Thought I would be fine, heh, but maybe not**  
**I knew she'd find a way to get over me**

"I feel like this setting is a bit more...inviting...then a party." Beck chuckles as they take their seats at Nozu

"You're probably right." Andre agrees "Here's to a guy's night."

"To guys night." Robbie smirks, holding up his complementary glass of water

He would've much rather they went to someone's house to play video games, but a distraction is a distraction.

"Oh no fucking way..." Andre sighs, looking at something behind Robbie "What are the odds?"

"What?" Robbie asks, turning to look "Oh..."

It's Cat, she just walked in and is making her way across the restaurant.

"She _did_ say she had plans tonight." Beck reminds Andre

Because of Jade and Tori, his friends were still friends with Cat, which is fine with him. He can't expect _them_ to break ties because of one breakup.

"Yeah but what are the chances of her picking the same restaurant?"

"Guys, it's fine." Robbie assures them "Really."

Fine, that is, until he sees who Cat is walking over to meet.

"Danny?"

* * *

**But I'd never thought that...**  
**...she would get down with somebody I know**  
**I guess that's just how it goes**  
**When you break up in a small town**

Danny, her ex, of all the fucking people in Los Angeles. And not even a month after they broke up. How could she have moved on so quickly?

Did their seven months together mean nothing to her?

Things had been going so great, and then suddenly out of nowhere she says that she wants to end it.

Now he knows why, apparently.

* * *

**I see our friends and they put on a show**  
** Like they don't want me to know**  
** So they give me the go-around**

"It took her _months_ to get over him, months!" Robbie exclaims

"We had no idea." Jade says, looking over at Tori "This kinda came out of nowhere."

"Oh please, you two had to have known _something_." He insists "You're her two best friends!"

"So?"

"Stop trying to make me feel better." He sighs "I already feel shitty enough as it is."

* * *

**But there's only so many streets, so many lights**  
**I swear it's like I can't even leave my house**  
**I should've known all along**  
**You gotta move or move on**  
**When you break up in a small town**

It's things like this that make him thankful they're only about six months away from leaving for college. He's going to NYU and Cat is going to the University of Georgia. Come August, he'll probably never have to see her again.

He'll be able to forget about how she broke his heart by breaking up with him without any warning, then stomped all over it by showing up with her ex just a few short weeks later.

He'll be free of her.

* * *

**For a while I guess they were keeping it low-key**  
**But now it's like these county lines closing in on me**  
**I see 'em everywhere together**  
**And it's hitting a little too close to home**

The bell rings, signaling the end of the school day. Robbie heads straight out to the parking lot without stopping at his locker, he didn't need to today.

On his way, he notices the familiar red mustang idling at the curb at the front of the school, and immediately pulls his phone out of his pocket. He prays looking preoccupied will prevent the driver from saying anyting to him or even noticing him at all.

"Robbie!"

Well, it was worth a shot.

"Hey Danny..." He says awkwardly "What's up?"

"Just waiting for Cat." He says "Her car is in the shop so I told her I'd come pick her up."

"So you two are back together?" He asks

"Yeah." Danny grins "She's a really great girl. Oh shit...I'm sorry man. I hope there's no hard feelings."

"No." Robbie lies "None at all."

* * *

**She's so far gone, she just didn't go far**  
** She was over me before the grass grew back where she used to park her car**  
** She's leaving those same marks in someone else's yard**  
** In someone else's arms right down the road**

"Robbie!" His dad yells "When are you going to re-sod that patch of grass next to the driveway?"

"Why do _I_ have to do it?" He yells back

"Because _your_ girlfriend is the reason the grass is dead to begin with."

"No she's not..." Robbie whispers "Not anymore."

He should make Danny re-sod the yard.

* * *

**And I never thought that...**  
**...she would get down with somebody I know**  
**I guess that's just how it goes**  
**When you break up in a small town**

"Bring a friend with you!" Andre begs "Please Rob? It's my birthday!"

"I'm not going if Cat is bringing Danny." He says flatly

"Well I already told her he could come." Andre sighs

"Andre..."

"Please? You don't have to sit next to each other, you don't have to talk. Do it for me?"

"I haven't moved on yet..."

"Well maybe this is the first step."

* * *

**But there's only so many streets, so many lights**  
** I swear it's like I can't even leave my house**  
** I should've known all along**  
** You gotta move or move on**  
** When you break up in a small town**

"Robbie?" Cat comes up behind Robbie in the Maestro's parking lot

"Ah!" Robbie exclaims, obviously startled "Shit, Cat! You scared me!"

"Hey man, back off." Danny defends her "She didn't mean to."

"Danny." Cat says, her tone harsh "I'm sorry, Robbie. I didn't mean to."

"It's fine." He tells her "What's with the box?"

"It's a bunch of your stuff that I never gave back..." She explains "Some hoodies, a couple t-shirts...you know."

"Thanks." He says, taking the box and throwing it into the back seat of his car "I appreciate it."

She gave his stuff back. It's official now.

Now they have to go sit at a table together and celebrate their friend's birthday like nothing even happened. She'll be fine, she has her new boyfriend with her.

Him? He's still heartbroken. He probably will be for a long time.


	43. Heartbeat

Heartbeat - Carrie Underwood

(Bade)

* * *

**I love it when we're at a party in a down-town crowd**  
**But I can hear you call me baby with the music up loud**  
**Red wine, good times, no I don't mind being with everyone else**  
**And then there's nights like tonight that I, I want you to myself**

He's an actor.

She's an actress.

You could say that being surrounded by people was part of Jade and Beck Oliver's territory. They're constantly attending parties and events, dancing the night away with a hundred other people who are probably too wasted to remember any of it the next day.

Neither of them are heavy drinkers though. Most times, they find it better to enjoy each other's company. While the other's around them are falling over drunk, they're too busy getting lost in each other's eyes to even want to do anything else.

Is that horribly cliché?

Absolutely.

Do they care?

No, not really.

* * *

**And tonight I wanna drive so far we'll only find static on the radio**  
**And we can't see those city lights and I love the way you look in a firefly glow**  
**Saying everything without making a sound, a cricket choir in the background, underneath a harvest moon**  
**Standing on your shoes in my bare feet, dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat**  
**Oh woah, and we're dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat**

'Alone time' is a foreign concept to the young couple. Even when they're alone, they're never really truly _alone_. Paparazzi follow them everywhere, trying to get the next inside scoop. Or snap a picture of them caught kissing in public. Or to catch a glimpse of their infant son.

Beck handles it better than Jade does. She finds it hard to keep her cool when someone is shoving a camera in her face, or in her son's. Sometimes she wishes her life were normal, but after a while she realizes that she'd probably hate normal.

So date night usually consists of dinner by the fireplace in their living room, or cuddling up on the couch together with a bottle of wine after Matthew has gone to bed. Sometimes, he'll turn on the stereo and play a little music, coaxing her off the couch to join him as he dances around the room.

Just the two of them.

* * *

**And I wanna feel it like a kick drum, beating faster in your chest**  
**I wanna feel you holding onto me and make me hold my breath**  
**You pull me closer, my head on your shoulder, baby we won't beat the song**  
**We'll make a fallen star wish, one more slow kiss, what are we waiting on?**

"Hey." He tilts her chin up and presses a kiss to her lips

"What was that for?" She asks as a smile spreads across her face

"I feel like I don't get to do that often enough." He shrugs "Loving you is my favorite thing to do."

"Same here." She smirks, resting her head against his chest

The _thump thump thump _of his heart is so familiar and comforting, she feels safe wrapped up here in his arms.

Noise starts coming from the baby monitor sitting on the coffee table, signaling that Matthew is awake and demanding attention.

"And the moment is over." She chuckles, turning to go tend to the baby

"No." He grabs her arm, stopping her "You always go, let me get him."

"If you insist."

* * *

**And tonight I wanna drive so far we'll only find static on the radio**  
**And we can't see those city lights and I love the way you look in a firefly glow**  
**Saying everything without making a sound, a cricket choir in the background, underneath a harvest moon**  
**Standing on your shoes in my bare feet, dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat**  
**Yeah we're dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat**

"_You make me feel so young. You make me feel so spring has sprung. And every time I see you grin, I'm such a happy individual_." Beck chuckles, twirling his wife around the living room as they dance to the music playing quietly from the stereo "_The moment that you speak. I wanna go play hide-and-seek. I wanna go and bounce the moon, just like a toy_ _balloon_."

Now that the baby is asleep again, they have at least another two hours to themselves before he needs attention again.

"You're such a goon." Jade rolls her eyes

But she's smiling, and she's following his lead as he guides her around the room

"_You and I are just like a couple of tots_." She sings along "_Running across the meadow, picking up lots of forget-me-nots_."

"There you go." He grins "_You make me feel so young_."

* * *

**I wanna feel it like a kick drum, beating faster in your chest**

"I love you, Mrs. Oliver." He smiles down at her

"I love you too, Mr. Olive." She chuckles, giving him a quick peck on the cheek

* * *

**And tonight I wanna drive so far we'll only find static on the radio**  
** And we can't see those city lights and I love the way you look in a firefly glow**  
** Saying everything without making a sound**  
** With a river rolling in the background underneath the harvest moon**  
** Standing on your shoes in my bare feet, dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat**  
** And we're dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat**

The life that they lead is anything but ordinary, but they wouldn't have it any other way.

They have each other, and they have their son. Everything else is just extra fluff, not that they don't appreciate it of course, because they do.

It's amazing how just one person can make your life so worth living.

_His smile._

_Her laugh._

How doing something that seems so simple could mean so much...

_Slow dancing around their living room by the light of a fire._

_Watching the rise and fall of their son's chest as he lays dreaming in his crib._

"Beck..."

"Jade?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	44. I'll Be Home For Christmas

_**Updating early today because I have a lot of family stuff tonight because of the holiday. But I just wanted to say a quick 'Merry Christmas' (or 'Happy Holidays' to those of you who are of other faiths) to all of you. I hope you have a fabulous holiday, and thank you for reading/supporting my stories! You mean the world. XOXO.**_

_**P.S. I've been waiting almost two months to post this songfic I've had this particular couple and song in mind for a while now, and I think it's one of my favorites. Hope you all enjoy it too.**_

* * *

I'll Be Home For Christmas - Michael Buble

(Cabbie)

* * *

**I'm dreaming tonight of a place I love**  
**Even more than I usually do**

Cat turns her head and looks out her dorm room window at the snow falling outside.

When she first came to NYU, she had been so excited for winter to come, as she had never seen snow before. But now it's been snowing non-stop for almost three weeks now, and she's starting to miss the warm temperatures and sunshine of Los Angeles.

She sighs and turns back to the ceiling. Her roommate is out go knows where, so she's alone, which is both a blessing and a curse. Sometimes being by yourself can be nice, but it also leaves you alone wit your thoughts.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go to school so far away from home, she's so homesick. She misses her parents, she misses her older brother, and she misses her boyfriend.

Out here, she doesn't really know anyone. Sure, she's befriended her roommate, and she has acquaintances from her classes and various study groups that she's joined. But nothing close to what she had back home.

* * *

**And although I know it's a long road back**  
**I promise you**

_"I don't want to go..." Cat sighs, burring her face in Robbie's shirt "Not without you."_

_"Are you kidding me?" Robbie tilts her chin up so they're making eye contact "This is so great for you! New York? You'll have so many great opportunities there!"_

_"But I'll miss you..." She frowns_

_"I'll miss you too..." He tells her "But don't worry, we'll see each other in a few months. Christmas right?"_

_"Yeah..." She nods "Christmas."_

* * *

**I'll be home for Christmas**  
**You can count on me**

"Have you booked your flight yet?" Robbie asks

"Of course." Cat smiles "Five o'clock on December 22nd. I have to change planes in Chicago, but I'll be in Los Angeles hopefully by eleven o'clock."

She's laying on her bed, skyping him on her laptop. It makes the hundred of miles between NYU and UCLA seem not so far, but it's not nearly enough to make it any less painful for either of them.

"I'll be there to pick you up." He grins

"Really?" She perks up

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

**Please have snow and mistletoe**  
**And presents by the tree**

"Boyfriend?" Cat's roommate asks when she hangs up the call

"Yeah." She blushes "He goes to school in California."

"Sounds like you miss him."

"I do." She admits "A lot. But I get to see him in sixteen days so..."

"Sixteen days too long I bet."

"Oh you have no idea."

* * *

**Christmas eve will find me**  
**Where the love light gleams**

"Are you home yet?" Cat asks, switching her cell phone to her other ear

She grabs a pair of jeans out of her dresser and folds them up, placing them in her suitcase.

"Yeah." Robbie tells her "Only for about two hours though."

"You should spend some time with your parents, baby." She sighs "I'll see you tomorrow night."

"They went to the store." He laughs "Don't worry, I'm not ignoring them."

"Good." She smirks "Because I'm stealing you for myself once I get there. And I'm not giving you back until I leave again."

"That sounds perfectly okay to me."

* * *

**I'll be home for Christmas**  
**If only in my dreams**

_Delayed._

_Canceled._

_Canceled._

_Delayed._

_Canceled._

Cat's eyes scan the screen of flights, searching desperately for flight 849. And she finds it.

# 849 - LGA to LAX - Departing at 5:00 - Canceled

"Shit..." She mutters, pushing her way towards the ticket counter "Excuse me? Excuse me! Hi. My flight was canceled, I need to get on another plane."

"Alright Miss, just stay calm and I'll see what I can do." The airline worker starts typing something into the computer "Where are you headed?"

"Los Angeles." She tells him frantically

* * *

**I'll be home for Christmas**  
** You can count on me**

"I can get you out of here at three o'clock in the afternoon on Christmas Day." The man tells her

"No that's too late." Cat argues, adjusting the beanie on her head "I need something sooner."

"Miss, I'm sorry." The man apologizes "That's our first available seat. Now if you'd like, I can put you on standby but there's no guarantee-"

"Never mind." She grabs her debit card off the counter "I'll figure something else out."

* * *

**Please have some snow and mistletoe**  
**And presents by the tree**

"You're on a bus?" Robbie asks

"Yeah..." Cat sighs "We got like three feet of snow, all the fights were either canceled or delayed. A bus was the only way if I wanted to be home before Christmas Day."

"Excuse me?" The woman in the seat behind her says "Can you keep it down? My son is trying to sleep."

"Sorry." Cat apologizes, moving a few seats forward

"Everything okay?" Robbie asks her

"It will be." She tells him "As soon as I'm home with you."

"I'll keep texting you, okay?" He promises "But you should try your best to get some sleep, I want you wide-eyed and bushy-tailed when you get here."

"Okay." She chuckles "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Christmas eve will find me**  
**Where the love light gleams**

_Los Angeles - 10 Miles _

The streetlamps on the highway illuminate the sign, when Cat sees it, a wave of relief rushes over her. She's been on this bus for over forty-eight hours now, and she's going insane.

Ten more miles, give or take a few once they're off the highway, and she'll get to see Robbie.

She unplugs her phone from the outlet on the side of the bus and unlocks it, dialing the first person on her favorites list.

"Hey." She greets him when he answers "I'm about twenty minutes away. Can you pick me up at the Greyhound station on 7th Street?"

* * *

**I'll be home for Christmas**  
** If only in my dreams**

"Thank you." Cat thanks the bus driver as she disembarks the bus, suitcase in hand "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." He nods "Have a good night."

"You too."

She steps onto the street, setting her suitcase down so she can pull it behind her as she makes her way through the parking lot towards the bus station.

"Cat!" A voice yells "Cat! Over here!"

"Robbie." She whispers as a grin spreads across her face "ROBBIE!"

She abandons her suitcase and takes off running towards him, jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I missed you!" She exclaims and presses a kiss to his lips "Oh my god, I missed you."

"I missed you too." He grins, setting her down on her feet "But we're together now, and that's what matters. Right?"

"Right." She smirks, cuddling closer to him

"Merry Christmas, baby." He kisses the top of her head

"Merry Christmas." She whispers


	45. That Don't Sound Like You

That Don't Sound Like You- Lee Brice

(Bade)

* * *

**Girl, I'm glad you called, first heard you talk**  
**It took me a second cause I couldn't hear your drawl**  
**And that don't sound like you**  
**No, that don't sound like you**

_"I can't." Jade shakes her head, stuffing her belongings into suitcases as fast as she can "I just can't anymore."_

_"Please." Beck begs her "Jade, baby, please. Don't go."_

_"You and I both know this relationship is toxic." She tells him "If we stay together, it will kill us both."_

_Beck is at a loss for words, trying to seem strong and not cry in front of her. He loves her, he doesn't want her to go._

_"Come on, Desi." Jade calls to their Shiba Inu as she extends the handle on the her suitcase "Let's go."_

_"No, don't take Desi too!"_

_"I take much better care of him than you do." Jade says coldly "He's coming with me."_

"Hello?" Beck answers his cell phone

"Is this Beck Oliver?"

"It is..." He says "Who is this?"

"It's...it's Jade West." She tells him "I'm glad you didn't switch numbers, there's something I need to discuss with you."

For a second, he doesn't believe her. It doesn't sound like the Jade he knows, or technically knew. The woman on the other end of the phone has the slightest hint of an eat coast accent, she sounds proper, and she's being polite. That's not like Jade at all, especially when dealing with an ex-boyfriend.

"Sure..." He shrugs "What is it?"

"It's Desi." She tells him "He's sick. My boyfriend tried to take him to the vet, but we need his papers. I was wondering if you still had them."

"Of course." Beck nods "Of course. I'll find them and run them right over. Where are you?"

"Manhattan." She sighs "I need you to scan them into a computer and email them to me."

* * *

**I know it's been a while, I don't mean to pry**  
**But when I asked you if you're happy I didn't hear a smile**  
**And that don't sound like you**  
**Nah, that ain't the girl I knew you always sounded like**

_"Now go open the bedroom door." Beck instructs his girlfriend over the phone_

_"What the hell are you up to, Oliver?" She asks "No normal guy wou-"_

_"Surprise." _

_He was away shooting a movie on their four year anniversary, so he had Andre sneak into the apartment while Jade was at work and scatter red roses all over their bedroom._

_"Beck..." He can practically hear her smiling through the phone "How on earth did you make this happen?"_

_"Doesn't matter, babe." He chuckles "I made it happen. Happy Anniversary, I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

"So..." Beck tries to make conversation "Manhattan huh? How long have you been there?"

Jade insists on staying on the line with him until she has Desi's papers in her hand. She loves that dog, and she doesn't want Beck to promise to send the papers and then 'forget'.

"About a year and a half now."

"You like it there?" He asks

"Of course I do."

He knows she's lying. He knows what Jade would sound like if she were smiling, and that wasn't it. She doesn't like New York.

* * *

**Truck tires on a gravel road**  
**Laughing at the world, blasting my radio**  
**Cannon ball splashing in the water**  
**Doing whatever whenever you wanted**  
**What did he do?**  
**'Cause you don't sound like you anymore**

_"SHOT THROUGH THE HEART, AND YOU'RE TO BLAME." Beck screams at the top of his lungs _

_"DARLING, YOU GIVE LOVE, A BAD NAME!" Jade finishes the rest of the chorus_

_The two of them laugh as Beck turns down the volume on the stereo in his car. The two of them are headed home from a day at the beach, and honestly, it couldn't have been a more perfect day._

"So this boyfriend?" Beck asks "Did you move out there with him?"

"Yeah." She tells him "We both wanted a fresh start, and New York just seemed like the best option."

"What's his name?"

"Ryan."

Beck shakes his head. Ryan sounds like a prick.

* * *

**Your pretty brown hair, you always loved it**  
** Guess he didn't like it so you just cut it**  
** And that don't sound like you**  
** Nah, that ain't the girl I knew you always sounded like**

Beck opens up his laptop and pulls up SplashFace, navigating his way to Jade's page.

The guy in her profile picture must be Ryan, he's tall and blonde and looks like you're typical cookie-cutter boyfriend, totally not the type of guy that Jade would go for. He barely recognizes Jade though, she looks thinner, and her hair is about four inches shorter.

"Oh my god..." He whispers

"Beck?" She says "Hello?"

"I'm still here." He shakes himself back into reality "Sorry."

"Did you find the papers?"

"Yeah, I've got them." He tells her "I'm scanning them in now."

* * *

**Truck tires on a gravel road**  
** Laughing at the world, blasting my radio**  
** Cannon ball splashing in the water**  
** Doing whatever whenever you wanted**  
** What did he do?**  
** 'Cause baby you don't sound like you anymore**

_"Jade wait." He grabs her hand "It says 'No Trespassing', we'll get in trouble."_

_"Since when do I care about getting in trouble?" She raises an eyebrow at him_

_Jade quickly shimmies off her shorts and tank top, revealing the bikini she has on underneath, and takes off running for the private lake she and Beck had discovered._

_"FUCK YEAH!" She screams, cannonballing into the water_

"You know, I'm honestly surprised you didn't try and forge these." Beck chuckles as he waits for the documents to finish scanning

"What is funny to you about breaking the law?" Jade asks, her voice suddenly stern "Animal Control could take Desi from me."

"Apparently nothing, I guess."

* * *

**That town, that job, that guy**  
** You can leave them behind, girl, you know you're better than that**  
** If you wanna come back, you can come back**  
** Baby, come back to**

"They came through." She tells him "I thank you, Ryan thanks you, and Desi does too."

"You're welcome."

"I'll respond to the email with an address. If you could please send us the originals so this doesn't happen again."

"Sure."

"Alright, well...thanks again, Beck."

"Jade, wait." He stops her from hanging up

"What is it?"

"Are you sure you're really okay out there?" He asks "You seem...different."

"Yes. I'm happy." She sighs "Even though that is no longer any of your business."

* * *

**Truck tires on a gravel road**  
** Laughing at the world, blasting my radio**  
** Cannon ball splashing in the water**  
** Doing whatever whenever you wanted**  
** What did he do?**  
** 'Cause you don't sound like you**  
** Gimme the girl I knew**  
** 'Cause you don't sound like you anymore**

Beck can only imagine what they would be like if Jade hadn't left him.

He probably would've worked up the courage to propose by now, and they'd either be married or planning a wedding. Hell, maybe they'd even have a kid by now. Maybe even two, twins ran in Jade's family.

But instead she's off in New York with this Ryan character, working for an investment company.

Jade West, the woman who was going to be the world's greatest screenwriter, working for an investment company, dating an insurance broker, living in New York.

_What on earth happened?_


	46. Die A Happy Man

Die A Happy Man - Thomas Rhett

(Cabbie)

* * *

**Baby last night was hands down**  
**One of the best nights**  
**That I've had no doubt**  
**Between the bottle of wine**  
**And the look in your eyes and the Marvin Gaye**  
**Then we danced in the dark under September stars in the pourin' rain**

"This is hands down, my favorite date you've ever taken me on." Cat smiles, looking across the table at Robbie

"Yeah?" He raises an eyebrow

"Yeah." She nods

Robbie rented a beach house in Malibu for the two of them to spend the weekend at. Out of college for just over a year now, the two of them were steady in their careers, and they felt it was appropriate to celebrate, or at least that's what Cat though. Robbie cooked dinner for the two of them, and they were eating on the balcony outside, even though there was a storm moving in from the northwest that could cause the skies to open up at any moment.

"I think I could make it better." Robbie shrugs

"I don't think you can." Cat smirks, taking a sip of her white wine

"Check under that coffee cup right there." Robbie gestures to the upside down cup on her side of the table

"This one?"

"That one."

Cat picks up the coffee cup hesitantly, revealing an open ring box underneath, that is holding a gorgeous diamond ring.

"Robbie..."

When she looks up, he's on one knee next to her, grinning.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She lunges forward, cupping his face in her hands and pressing a long, passionate kiss to his lips "Oh, a thousand times yes!"

He stands up and grabs the ring, sliding it on her finger. They finish eating their meal and clear the dishes away, then spend the rest of the night, dancing on the balcony to the music playing softly from the radio Robbie had brought outside, even though it had started to rain, and didn't appear to be stopping anytime soon.

* * *

**And I know that I can't ever tell you enough**  
**That all I need in this life is your crazy love**  
**If I never get to see the Northern lights**  
**Or if I never get to see the Eiffel Tower at night**  
**Oh if all I got is your hand in my hand**  
**Baby I could die a happy man yeah**

"Robbie, do you take Cat to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Robbie grins

"Cat, do you take Robbie to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"The wedding ring symbolizes unity, a circle unbroken, without beginning or end. And today Robbie and Cat exchange these rings as confirmation of their vows to join their lives, to work at all times to create a life that is complete and unbroken and to love each other unconditionally. Robbie , take this ring and place it on your bride's finger, and state your pledge to her, repeating after me:"

"With this ring I thee wed.  
I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you.  
All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you." He smiles and slides the wedding band onto her finger

"Cat" the priest says turning now to hand Cat Robbie's ring "take this ring and place it on your groom's finger, and state your pledge to him, repeating after me"

"With this ring I thee wed.  
I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you.  
All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you." She promises, and gives him his ring

"By the power vested in me by the state of California and the city of Los Angeles..." The priest grins "I now pronounce you husband and wife! Robbie, you may kiss the bride."

* * *

**Baby that red dress brings me to my knees**  
**Oh but that black dress makes it hard to breathe**  
**You're a saint, you're a Goddess, the cutest, the hottest, a masterpiece**  
**It's too good to be true, nothing better than you**  
**In my wildest dreams**

"I'm taking you out to dinner tonight." Robbie says to Cat as she walks out of the bathroom in their honeymoon sweet

They had just spent all day on the beach together, relaxing, and enjoying their newlywed status.

"What?" She laughs "Robbie, you're spoiling me enough with a honeymoon in Hawaii, I don't need any special dinners."

"I'm taking you out." He smiles "Wear something really nice."

"Well, I brought two dresses..." She tells him, walking over to her suitcase that's pushed up against the wall

All she's wearing at the moment is a towel, and water from her wet hair is dripping all over her body. Robbie can't help but bite his lip.

"Should I wear the red one or the black one?" She asks turning around to face him

"You look great in both." He tells her

"Well, how fancy of a place are we going to?"

"Both dresses would be fine, baby." He chuckles "Here, let's decide this way. What kind of sex do you want to have later? Normal honeymoon sex, or really wild, really _great_ sex."

"Great." She winks

"Then wear the black one." He smirks

* * *

**And I know that I can't ever tell you enough**  
** That all I need in this life is your crazy love**  
** If I never get to see the Northern lights**  
** Or if I never get to see the Eiffel Tower at night**  
** Oh if all I got is your hand in my hand**  
** Baby I could die a happy man yeah**

"I love you..." He kisses her repeatedly, moving further and further down her body each time his lips make contact "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you too..." She smirks running her fingers through his hair and sliding her hand down his back

All he can think is how perfect she is. She has the perfect personality, the perfect body, she's just all around perfect. And she's all his.

* * *

**I don't need no vacation, no fancy destination**  
**Baby you're my great escape**  
**We could stay at home, listen to the radio**  
**Or dance around the fireplace**

"Robbie..." Cat is standing at the doorway to their bedroom in the new apartment they've only lived in for a few months, holding something in her hands

"Hey." He looks up from the book he had been reading "Wow, you look gorgeous."

"Um...thanks..." She looks down "I, um...we've gotta talk."

He suddenly realizes how serious she's being, and sets his book down. He stands up from the bed and walks over to meet her in the doorway, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Baby, what is it?" He asks

"Remember how we talked about putting a little away from each paycheck so we can save up and spend a year traveling? You know, go on an adventure together?"

"Of course." He nods "That's still what you want, right?"

"Robbie...I..." She hesitates "It's positive."

She holds up the pregnancy test she had been hiding in her hands. It is in fact positive, two pink lines staring back at them both.

Both of them stare down at the test, now in Robbie's hands, unsure of what to think or what to say. He's finally the one to speak up.

"So we save the traveling for retirement." He shrugs "Not a big deal."

"Really?" Cat looks up at him

"Really." He smiles, kissing her forehead "This will be an even more exciting adventure than what we had planned."

* * *

**And if I never get to build my mansion in Georgia**  
** Or drive a sports car up the coast of California**  
** Oh if all I got is your hand in my hand**  
** Baby I could die a happy man**

"Hey there, little baby..." Robbie smiles, resting his forehead up against Cat's baby bump "How's it going in there? Probably a little dark, huh?"

"You're such a goon." She chuckles, resting a hand against the back of his head "Do you feel him kicking?"

"I do." He grins, placing one hand on either side of her and pulling his head away to look up at her "Maybe he'll be a soccer player."

"Maybe." She giggles

A year ago, he would've expected himself to be backpacking around Europe with his wife right now. But sitting here, talking to his unborn son, interacting with him and feeling him kick? So much more exciting.

"I can't wait to meet you little guy." Robbie whispers "Only two more months."

"It will be the slowest two months of our life." Cat sighs

"Maybe." Robbie stands up and pulls her into a hug "Maybe not, but either way, this is going to be an adventure."

"There's not another person I'd rather go on this adventure with." Cat tells him "I love you."

"I love you too." Robbie smiles, kissing the top of her head


	47. Highway 20 Ride

Highway 20 Ride - Zac Brown Band

(Tandre)

* * *

**I ride east every other Friday but if I had it my way**  
**A day would not be wasted on this drive**

"It's sounding great, man." Andre's producer tells him as he steps out of the recording booth "This album will be even bigger than the last one."

"The goal is to always go up, isn't it?" Andre chuckles "But thanks, I appreciate the compliment."

"So, Friday night. Any big plans?"

"I've got my little guy for the weekend." Andre smiles "I'm leaving straight from here to go pick him up."

"Enjoy your weekend then." He smiles

"Thanks." Andre pulls his jacket on "You too."

Andre wishes he didn't have to make the thirty minute drive out to the Los Angeles suburbs every other Friday to pick up his son just to drive him right back, but there's no other way. He's an R&amp;B artist and he'll sometimes have to be away from the area for long periods of time, so his ex-girlfriend had been appointed primary custody. She thought their son would be better off in the suburbs, where it was safer and the schools were better. He couldn't argue, he just wants what is best for his little guy.

* * *

**And I want so bad to hold you**  
**Son, there's things I haven't told you**  
**Your mom and me couldn't get along**

_"We will not just sit here and wait for you to come around whenever you feel like it." Tori hisses at her boyfriend "We're your family, Andre. I'm tired of always being on the back burner!"_

_"Baby, don't yell..." Andre begs "I'm sorry. It's just, we're trying to get this album out. I swear, after the first one it will get easier. They want to get my name out there, they've got me going to all of these events and meeting all of these people..."_

_"Maybe I'd like to go to one of those events with you?" Tori says flatly "Did you ever think to ask me?"_

_"You never want to leave the baby..."_

_"Are you kidding me?" Tori scoffs "I would kill for a date night. I've barely left the house since he's been born!"_

_"Baby..."_

_"Don't you 'baby' me." She warns him "And god, if you're not going to pay attention to me, at least pay attention to your son!"_

_"I pay attention to him!" Andre exclaims "Don't you dare try to tell me that I don't love my son. I love that kid more than anything else in this whole world."_

_"What about me?" She asks "Where do I fit into this little world of yours?"_

_"Tori..."_

_"Whatever." She waves him off "I think I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight..."_

_"You don't have to sleep on the couch..." He sighs "If you don't want to sleep with me, I'll sleep on the couch..."_

_"Look at you, finally stepping up for once."_

He screwed it up with his son's mom, he knows that. But he's determined not to screw it up with his little guy, no matter what it takes.

* * *

**So I'll drive**  
**And I think about my life**

_"Please?" Andre begs "I think it suits him well. Just look at the little guy..."_

_"I don't know..." Tori looks down at the newborn baby in her arms "It's just...we agreed on Adrian. So now that's all I can see him as..."_

_"Yeah, I guess you're right..." Andre smiles "Adrian it is. But..."_

_"But what?" Tori smirks _

_"Could we maybe make it his middle name?" _

_"You're not going to let this go, are you?" She laughs "I thought we agreed on Adrian Noah?"_

_"But that was before I thought of this one!" He insists "Please, baby? It's an awesome, badass, strong name! We could call him AJ!"_

_"If we make it his middle name, I refuse to call him AJ." Tori shakes her head "His name is Adrian, that's what I want him to be known as."_

_"Alright, fine. No AJ." Andre agrees "Do we have a name?" _

_"I guess." Tori smiles, rolling her eyes "Adrian Jett Harris." _

_"Adrian Jett." Andre grins "My little guy."_

* * *

**And wonder why**  
**That I slowly die inside**  
**Every time I turn that truck around right at the Georgia line**  
**And I count the days and the miles back home to you on that Highway 20 ride**

As he steps out of his car and starts walking up the front walk, he sees the drapes in the front window move. He knows exactly what it means and can't help but smile as the front door flies open and his five year-old son comes charging at him.

"Daddy!" The little boy jumps into his arms "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, AJ!" Andre grins, hugging his son close to him "Come on, let's go in and get your stuff."

The two of them walk up to the house and in through the open front door.

"Go on." Andre sets him down "Go get your bag."

"Okay!" Adrian exclaims, and runs off to his bedroom

Within a minute, Tori Vega appears in the foyer, an annoyed look on her face.

"I haven't even been here five minutes yet." Andre sighs "How did I already piss you off?"

"You're late." Tori nods towards the clock on the wall

"Only ten minutes."

"That was ten minutes that _your son_ spent sitting on the couch, waiting for you. Asking when you were coming and why you weren't here yet."

"I'm sorry."

"I got my bag!" Adrian announces, re-entering the room

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to." Tori looks down at the little boy

"Sorry I was late, AJ." Andre takes his son's small duffle bag from him "The traffic was really bad."

"That's okay." Adrian shrugs "Can we go now?"

"Sure." He nods "Say goodbye to your mom. Tell her you love her."

"Bye Mom." Adrian turns to wave "See you in a few days."

"Oh, bye _Adrian_." Tori hugs her son close to her, whilst making eye contact with his father "I love you. I'll see you on Sunday, okay?"

"Okay!"

* * *

**A day might come you'll realize that if you see through my eyes**  
** There was no other way to work it out**

"Why don't you live with us?" Adrian asks from the backseat as Andre drives down the highway back to Los Angeles

"Um..." Andre hesitates

"Eric's daddy lives with him." Adrian looks out the window "And so does Benny's."

"I used to live with you and Mommy, back when you were a baby..." Andre explains "But I had to move out when you were only a few months old."

Four months old, to be exact. They were only a functioning family for four months, and most of that time was spent in a downward spiral anyway.

"Why?"

"Well, sometimes it just doesn't work out between Mommy's and Daddy's." Andre sighs "You'll understand better when you're a little older, buddy."

"Oh...okay."

* * *

**And a part of you might hate me**  
**But, son, please don't mistake me**  
**For a man that didn't care at all**

Andre can barely remember his father. He left him and his mother stranded when he was only seven years old. He knows the pain of growing up without a father, without a male influence to look up to. That's why he makes sure to see Adrian as often as he can, so that when he has to go away on tour, it's not as painful for either of them.

He's determined not to turn out like his father did. He loves his son, he cares about him. He doesn't want Adrian to think anything different.

* * *

**And I drive**  
** And I think about my life**  
** And wonder why**  
** That I slowly die inside**

_"It's not the end of the world..." Andre assures his crying girlfriend, rubbing her back "It's the beginning of a whole new one. A more exciting one." _

_He really wishes she would stop crying, a baby isn't going to ruin their lives, it's going to make them better. Yes it's true, they're very young. He just turned twenty-one and she's still only twenty, but he just signed a recording contract. They'll be fine once he puts a record out and starts pulling money in. And she's going to school to get her degree, but is also giving voice lessons on the side. She gets good money from that too. They'll be fine. _

_"I just..." Tori chokes on a sob "I'm so scared."_

_"Don't be scared, baby." He kisses the top of her head "I'll be right here with you every step of the way, don't be scared. We're in this together."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

* * *

**Every time I turn that truck around right at the Georgia line**  
**And I count the days and the miles back home to you on that Highway 20 ride**

"That's me!" Adrian smiles when he enters Andre's penthouse apartment

The first thing he saw was his school portrait stuck to the refrigerator in his father's kitchen.

"Yeah that's you." Andre chuckles "I keep it there so I can see you every day. You're on my phone too."

He bends down and shows his son the picture of him that is saved as the background on his phone.

"I'm on Mommy's phone too!" He grins

"That's because Mommy and I both love you very much." Andre tells him "Even if we don't live together, we love you. Always remember that, okay?"

"I know, Daddy. You both tell me all the time."

* * *

**So when you drive**  
**And the years go flying by**  
**I hope you smile**  
**If I ever cross your mind**

"Am I going with my Dad tonight?" Now seven year-old Adrian asks, dropping his backpack by the door the minute he gets home from school

"Not tonight, buddy..." Tori sighs, closing the door behind them

"Why not?"

"Because he's traveling, remember?" Tori reminds him "He's singing his music."

"Oh..." Adrian frowns "That's right...do I get to go with him again soon?"

"Next month, when he does his concert here, Uncle Beck is going to take you."

"How long is a month?"

"A while." Tori tells her son, kneeling down in front of him "I know you miss your daddy, bud. He misses you too, I bet."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I do." She rubs his arm "How about I put his CD on for you so you can listen to him sing?"

"Okay." Adrian smiles

It's not the same, but it's better than nothing at all

* * *

**It was a pleasure of my life**  
**And I cherished every time**  
**And my whole world**  
**It begins and ends with you**  
**On that Highway 20 ride...**

"Hello?" Andre answers his cell phone as he flops down onto his bunk on the tour bus

"Daddy?"

"AJ?"

"Hi Dad!"

"Hey buddy!" Andre grins "I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too!" Adrian tells him "Are you still singing your music?"

"I am." Andre tells him "But I'll be in California in a few weeks and Uncle Beck is going to bring you to see me!"

"I know, I can't wait!" Adrian giggles

"How's school going" Andre asks him

"It's good." Adrian tells him

"You doing your homework?"

"Uh huh." Adrian says "Math is really hard though. Matt had to help me last night."

"Matt?"

"Uh huh."

"Who's Matt?"

"Mommy's friend." Adrian tells him "He's here a lot."

"You're nice to him, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Andre nods "Always be nice to people Adrian Jett. You got that?"

"I got it."

"That's my boy." Andre says "I love you, buddy. You know that right?"

"Yeah. I know." Adrian smiles "I love you too, Dad. I can't wait to see you."

"Me either, bud. Me either."


	48. It Don't Hurt Like It Used To

It Don't Hurt Like It Used To - Billy Currington

(Bade)

* * *

**I had a couple beers with one of my friends**  
**Told him just how our story ends**  
**Did all I could to try to make it work**  
**But you drug my heart through the Alabama dirt**

"It's even more painful when you just _know_ that you put everything into it that you could..." Beck sighs, taking a sip of his beer "...and even _everything_ isn't enough to fix things."

"If you did everything that you could then it's not your fault, dude." His friend Robbie tries to convince him "That's on her end."

"I don't want to blame her..." Beck shakes his head "Maintaining a relationship is the responsibility of both people. It's my fault too."

"You're seriously going to blame yourself because your girlfriend decided to be a bitch and just up and leave you?" Robbie laughs "You're joking."

"Don't call her a bitch." Beck says dryly "She wasn't...I thought she was the one, you know?"

* * *

**I've been out the house, climbin' them walls**  
**Checkin' that calendar, exin' days off**  
**Hit another bar, call another friend**  
**Throw a few down, tell the story again**

"Two Blue Moons, please." Andre says to the bartender as he and Beck each take a seat at the bar "So how ya been, man?"

"I've honestly been better." Beck admits "It's still hard adjusting to the fact that she really left."

"What even happened?" Andre asks his friend "It seems like a month or so ago you guys were fine."

"I thought we were fine." Beck shrugs "Better than fine even. But one night she comes home from work with this really serious look on her face saying that we need to talk. Saying that she thinks we might want different things for our futures and that if that's true then we should take a serous look at our relationship and where it's going."

"And?"

"And apparently we wanted different things. But I was willing to compromise, she wasn't."

* * *

**Hey, hey, what can I say?**  
**I can just lie and say it's all okay**  
**Oh-ho, what can I do?**  
**Been goin' through Hell gettin' over you**  
**But it don't hurt, it don't hurt like it used to**  
**No it don't hurt, it don't hurt like it used to**

During the day, it's not so bad. He wakes up and he goes to work, goes about business as usual, just as he always did. It's the going to bed and waking up alone part that really hits him hard. He still sleeps on the right side of the bed instead of straying towards the middle like a single man would. He misses holding her in her sleep and whispering 'I love you' in her ear right as she's about to drift off...

But as time passes and his friends ask him how he is, he starts to lie and say that he's fine. After all, shouldn't he be 'taking this like a man'? Who knows, maybe if he lies about it enough, maybe he'l actually start to become fine.

* * *

**I'm finally gettin' out back into the world**  
**Life is good, I met me a girl**  
**She got a beautiful heart, eyes are blue**  
**I don't hardly ever think about you**

"Wait." Beck stops, pulling his lips away from the pair he had been kissing

"What is it?" The girl asks

Her name is Katherine, goes by Katie. She has piercing blue eyes, and honestly that had been what drew Beck to her. Not because of the color or the beauty of them, but because they had reminded him of _her's_...

"I just got out of a serious relationship..." He admits "And it didn't have the best ending. I don't know if I can get right back into something like that again right away."

"Just because we fool around, doesn't mean we have to label ourselves as serious right away." Katie assures him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear "Now let me see what I can do about that broken heart of yours..."

* * *

**Hey, hey, what can I say?**  
**I can just lie and say it's all okay**  
**Oh-ho, what can I do?**  
**Been goin' through Hell gettin' over you**  
**But it don't hurt, it don't hurt like it used to**  
**No it don't hurt, it don't hurt like it used to**

"Hello?" Beck answers the small phone attached to the wall of his apartment

He's not really sure why they even got one, they both had cell phones. But it just seemed important, like one of those things you had to do.

"Yes I'm looking for Jade West." The man on the other line says "I have information about her audition."

"I'm not really sure who gave you this number, sir..." Beck sighs "But Jade West doesn't live here anymore...I can give you her cell number but I can't guarantee that she hasn't changed it."

* * *

** Sometimes I find peace of mind in a bottle of wine**  
** Sometimes I break down and cry**

"Are you okay, babe?" Katie asks, sitting down on the couch next to Beck and slipping an arm around his shoulders "You seem really upset..."

"I know that I'm with you now, and that I shouldn't really worry about the past anymore..." Beck sighs "But today would have been mine and Jade's anniversary and I guess it just cuts deep still. Not because I miss her, because I have you, and you're all I need...but just because of the way things ended."

"I'm so sorry, baby..." Katie frowns, pressing a kiss to his cheek "You're a good guy, you don't deserve to feel like this."

Except he's not _that _good of a guy. He's lying, he does miss Jade. Not as bad as he used to, but he still does.

* * *

**Hey, hey, what can I say?**  
**I can just lie and say it's all okay**  
**Oh-ho, what can I do?**  
**Been goin' through Hell gettin' over you**

"Beck?" A voice behind him in the Jet Vroom line says

"That's m- oh..." He turns around "Jade...Hi."

"Hey." She smiles "It's been a while."

"It has." He nods "How have you been?"

"I've been good." She smiles "I actually just landed my first broadway role, I leave for New York next week."

"Wow." He grins "That's really awesome. Good for you."

He knows that moving to New York and becoming a big broadway star has always been a dream of hers, it was one of the wedges that helped drive them apart.

"Thanks." She blushes "What about you? How've you been?"

"Great." He lies "Things have been great."

* * *

**Hey, hey, what can I say?**  
**I can just lie and say it's all okay**  
**Oh-ho, what can I do?**  
**Been goin' through Hell gettin' over you**  
**But it don't hurt, it don't hurt like it used to**  
**No it don't hurt, it don't hurt like it used to**

"So are you really okay?" Andre asks him

"Not really." Beck admits "I'm sort of just saying that I am at this point. But I think that being with Katie has helped."

"Really?"

"Really." Beck nods "It doesn't hurt as bad as it used to."

"That's good." Andre smiles "Really good, I'm proud of you, man."

"Thanks." Beck chuckles "I'm a little proud of me too."


End file.
